Viviendo como un chico
by Ley-Ara
Summary: Kagome x conseguir sus metas, se hará pasar x chico, pero lo peor será q tendrá éxito y atraerá a muchas chicas, pero tambien a un chico...¿Quién será?...Completo
1. Chapter 1

**Viviendo como un chico.**

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con una nueva obra XD bueno esto será un fic de Inu x Kag. Será de humor, o al menos eso trataré espero sea de su agrado, si les gusta déjenme un comentario... ¿No?..Jejeje._

_-Diálogos.-_

"_Pensamientos"_

_Lo demás es escrito x mi, obviamente...XD_

Capitulo 1.

**CONFUSION**

-Levántate que se te hace tarde, recuerda que hoy te presentarás en el CUT, ¡anda date prisa!-ordenaba la señora Higurashi.

-Ma-má, naa quierooo….-dijo Kagome bostezando envuelta en las cobijas de su lecho.

-Kag, por favor, es la última vez que te lo digo…-dijo la señora pero al ver que su hija no daba señal alguna de levantarse, fue directo a su cama y la destapó bruscamente.

-¡¡Tengo sueño!-exclamó molesta Kagome.- ¿Podrías ser más amable no?

-No tengo tiempo de lidiar con crías, anda párate ya que se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Y tu bendito padre que no llegó a dormir, seguramente estuvo revolcándose con alguna mujerzuela, si como no, si la excusa perfecta la tiene, que yo no le hago caso, que me sumerjo en mi trabajo y no tengo tiempo para él, claro todo yo, todo yo…

Kagome despacio se levantó mientras la señora decía todo eso, y se encerró en el baño de su dormitorio, dando sendo portazo, que hizo que la señora se interrumpiera y le gritara "¡¡No azotes la puerta niña!" Kagome se sentó en la tapa del váter.

-Qué linda familia.-suspiró sarcástica y cansinamente la chica.

Después se bañó y salió a su dormitorio, buscó entre sus ropas, algo ligero y cómodo, más de lo que ya tenía en su armario, pues toda su ropa era, digamos….algo masculina. Cualquiera que entrara ahí podría notarlo, no había faldas por ningún lado, mucho menos vestidos, o ya por lo menos algunos zapatos con tacones, todo era pantalones color negro o mezclilla, playeras blancas, negras, grises y una que otra azul, todas con logos de bandas musicales u otras cosas, pero ninguna prenda, ni pantalones o playera le ajustaba un poco, todo era ropa suelta, cosa rara dirán ustedes, pero a ella le gustaba vestir así, no quería mostrar sus atributos, que para su fortuna no eran demasiado llamativos si los dejaba al natural.

Se colocó un top para cubrir sus pequeños pechos, se miró al espejo y verificó que no se notaran, se puso sus pantalones negros cubriendo sus delgadas y largas piernas, y por ultimo se colocó la playera azul encima, se miró por ultima vez en el espejo, tomó el peine y alisó un poco su cabello negro, no tardó mucho en arreglarlo pues era cortísimo (algo así como Halley Berry en swordfish) se volvió a ver en el espejo, sí ahí estaba ella, que parecía más bien Él, porque tenía la pinta de un chico.

-¡¡Kagome, muévete que se nos hace tarde!-gritó la señora Higurashi desde la planta baja.

-Arghh.-gruño la chica.-Sabe que odio que me llame así. ¡¡VOY!-gritó la chica, asió su backpack y una maleta pequeña.

-No me grites escuincla que no estoy sorda.-dijo la señora Higurashi enfadada, cuando su hija apareció bajando las escaleras.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó malhumoradamente la joven.

-¿No piensas desayunar?

-No, se hace tarde y no tengo hambre.-dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien.

Durante el trayecto la misma discusión se hizo presente, el porqué Kagome no era más femenina, su madre siempre le echaba en cara eso, Kagome siempre le llevaba la contraria. En si la relación con sus padres no era nada buena, esto comenzó tan solo unos años atrás, cuando contaba con 15 años, en plena etapa de rebeldía. Ahora a sus 17 años, la cosa había empeorado, todo empezó un año atrás, cuando su madre tomó el mando de la empresa de sus abuelos, era una gran responsabilidad, Kagome lo sabía, pero el estrés acumulado lo pagaba la familia, es decir, Kagome y su padre, siempre era lo mismo, al principio su padre se portó comprensivo, pero después se hartó y los pleitos entre ellos era cada vez más y más constantes.

Su padre por otro lado, se fue alejando de ellas, siempre en sus juntas de trabajo, de parranda, de viaje, casi nunca permanecía en casa, y desde hace algunos meses había ocasiones en las que no llegaba a dormir.

-¡Es que mírate! Parece hombre, eres muy linda no entiendo porqué te empeñas en vestirte así, nunca vas a conseguir un novio…-la mujer seguía con su perorata, mientras que Kagome ya echaba humo por las orejas, que las tenía rojas como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, señal inequívoca de que estaba más que furiosa, apretaba sus dientes para no dejar salir alguna palabrota que pudiese hacer que Troya pareciera una fogata al lado de lo que pasaría en ese mismo momento si decía algo inapropiado.

Pero el trayecto era largo, y no soportaría hora y media más junto a ella, pero como si de un milagro se tratara, el celular de su madre sonó y ésta lo contestó, unos minutos después de alegatos con su interlocutor, la señora Higurashi colgó, y le dijo a Kagome que un imprevisto había surgido y que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para cruzar todo Tokio y volver a su centro de trabajo.

Así que su madre le dijo que lo mejor era que Kagome tomara el metro sola, cosa que le pareció infinitamente maravillosa a ésta última.

-Muy bien madre, que tengas un bonito día.-dijo Kagome mientras se bajaba de la camioneta.

-Espera, aquí tienes, una tarjeta de crédito por si necesitas algo.-Kagome se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de su madre, pero no todo en la vida es bello y la señora metió la pata.-Algún vestido, por si un chico te invita a salir, no quiero que vayas en esas fachas, mi teléfono ya…

-Adiós.-dijo Kagome dejando con la palabra en la boca a la señora, que la miró desaprobatoriamente.

Kagome se sintió realmente aliviada, el tener que viajar sola no le asustaba para nada es más la emocionaba que alguna aventura pudiese aparecerse por ahí, compró su ticket y se dirigió al metro que no tardaría mucho en pasar, y así fue, una vez que tomó su asiento, sacó un arrugado folleto y su ipod, se colocó los audífonos y miró una vez más el folleto de la institución educativa a la que se dirigía:

**Colegio Universitario de Tokio**

El CUT, una prestigiosa universidad, donde además de la carrera que eligieras estudiar tenía una optativa deportiva, estas iban desde el soccer hasta el box, su deporte favorito, solo por esto la había elegido, y bueno también por el hecho de que estaría bien lejos de su casa, y por ende de sus padres.

Al llegar a la estación del suburbio donde se encontraba la CUT, se desperezó y caminó entre la muchedumbre, iba aún adormilada. Salió y caminó unos metros más, miró nuevamente el folleto y se fijó en la dirección, llamó un taxi y se encaminó hacia su nueva escuela.

El auto se detuvo frente a unos jardines enormes de un verde maravilloso, varios árboles asentados en distintos puntos ondeaban a la par del viento fresco de los días finales del verano. Mas al fondo una antigua edificación de estilo renacentista se hallaba atascada de gente que entraba y salía, caminó hacia ahí, lo primero que haría sería presentarse ante la coordinadora de su carrera para obtener y dar alguna información pendiente.

Pasando entre la multitud, Kagome se abrió paso hasta llegar al interior del lugar, donde un espacioso y repleto pasillo se situaba, un letrero ubicado en una esquina indicaba que ahí se encontraban las oficinas de los coordinadores de las carreras, se dirigió hacía ahí dificultosamente y se detuvo hasta llegar a una puerta en cuyo rótulo decía Ingeniería y Arquitectura, se fijó en que había una corta hilera de chicos en espera de ser atendidos, se formó en la fila y al voltear hacia su derecha, golpeó sin querer al chico de enfrente.

-Disculpa.-dijo Kagome

-Esta bien, ¿tu también vienes a primer semestre?-cuestionó un chico de ojos ambarinos.

-Si.-contestó Kagome mirándolo detenidamente.

-¡Genial! Entonces seremos compañeros.-declaró él sonriendo.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Kagome.

-Claro, me he enterado de que somos solamente 25 personas que iniciaremos esta carrera.

-Oh vaya.

-¿Y qué optativa piensas escoger?

-Bueno pues, creo que box.-dijo Kagome tímidamente.

-¡Vaya! Eres un chico rudo ¿no?

-Eh…bueno…-Kagome se quedó por un momento confundida, no alcanzó a responder nada porque el chico la interrumpió.

-Kusano Inuyasha, ¿Y tú?

-Higurashi Kag.-respondió ésta, casi siempre le pasaba, muchos creían que ella era un chico, y bueno con toda razón pues parecía uno, pero no de esos chicos fortachones y con cara de macho man, no, sino de aquellos chicos lindos, de rasgos delicados. No se molestó en corregirlo de su error, lo dejó pasar.

-Entonces quieres entrar en las clases de boxeo ¿ah, me parece bien, tal vez yo también entre, aunque me llama más la atención el soccer…-el chico se interrumpió cuando una despampanante pelirroja se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpen ¿Aquí es la coordinación de Arquitectura?-preguntó mirando alternativamente a Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Si, aquí es. ¿Tu también inicias la carrera?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí así es. Soy Kasukabe Ayame. ¿Ustedes?

-Yo soy Kusano Inuyasha y él es Higurashi Kag.-dijo él chico de ojos ambarinos.

-Hola.-saludó la chica a Kagome dándole una gran sonrisa.

Kagome respondió con un gesto solamente.

-Bueno chicos, es mi turno, los dejo. Nos vemos en clase.-dijo Inuyasha alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Bye!-exclamó la pelirroja.- ¿Y de dónde eres tú?

-De aquí, bueno no de aquí sino del centro del Tokio.-respondió Kagome.

-¡Oh que bien! Espero que me enseñes algo de esta ciudad algún día de éstos.-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Kagome, que la miró extrañada.

-Oye ¿Cuáles son tus optativas deportivas?-cuestionó Kagome desviando la conversación, ya que tenía la incómoda impresión de que la pelirroja también la estaba confundiendo con un chico.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que de los 6 deportes, las chicas solo podemos practicar 3, creo que elegiré tenis.-dijo ella contando con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo que las chicas solo pueden practicar 3 deportes de los 6?

-Si, ¿no sabias?

-No, ¿Cuáles pueden practicar las chicas?

-Bueno solo podemos practicar, tenis, soccer y basketball.-contestó ella.

-No lo sabía.-dijo Kagome más para sí misma.

-¿Tu cuál elegirás?

-No lo sé, yo quería boxeo.-dijo Kagome.

-¡Vaya! Desarrollarás unos músculos fuertes, y muy sexis.-dijo Ayame sonriendo picaramente. Era oficial, ¡¡ la chica estaba coqueteando con ella!

Kagome quería aclarar el asunto pero, otra vez, por azares del destino (o sea yo) no pudo aclararle nada porque en ese preciso momento Inuyasha salió de la oficina y palmeó suavemente la espalda de Kagome diciéndole que ella seguía.

Kagome se despidió de ellos con un gesto y cogió sus pertenencias, entró en la oficina de la coordinadora, que era una mujer de aproximados 39 años, delgada y con un peinado muy elaborado, su nombre grabado en un rótulo colocado en una de las esquinas del escritorio decía: Wings, Kagura.

-Buenos días señorita Wings.-saludó Kagome.

-Buenos días.-contestó secamente la coordinadora mientras revolvía algunos papeles. Kagome, se sentía decepcionada porque ya no podría entrar en las clases de boxeo "¡Y todo por ser una estúpida mujercita!" pensaba la chica amargamente, "Maldita sea debí informarme mejor, no, malditos ellos que son unos machistas disfrazados de igualitarios" sus orejas volvían a estar de un rojo resplandeciente. Pero entonces ocurrió, una idea cruzó su mente. Estaba lejos de casa, nadie la conocía ahí, tenía aspecto de chico, todos pensaban que ella era un chico, y si en las clases de box solo admitían chicos, definitivamente valía la pena hacerse pasar por un chico, total, no le sería tan difícil.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó Kagura.

-Higurashi Kagome.

-¿Semestre?

-Primero.

-Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente… jovencito.-dijo Kagura mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó dubitativa la chica.

-Tus papeles aún no llegan, tal vez se hayan extraviado porque no apareces en la lista oficial de ingresados, así que no estás inscrita en ésta universidad.-dijo la coordinadora.

-Pero si tengo el ticket de pago, eso prueba que en verdad me inscribí aquí.-dijo Kagome que no podía creer su mala suerte.

-Déjame verlo.-exigió Wings. Kagome buscó en su cartera y sacó un papel finamente doblado, se lo extendió.

-Bien, has pagado tu cuota semestral, pero sigues sin aparecer en el registro, la única opción que tenemos es que llenes ésta solicitud de inscripción y para esta semana a más tardar me traigas los papeles faltantes ¿queda entendido?-explico Kagura extendiéndole una hoja y una pluma a la chica.

-Si, perfectamente.-Kagome sorprendida por el giro que tenía la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-Veo que te entusiasma sobremanera estar aquí.-dijo Kagura que la veía fijamente.

-Eh… si, mucho.-contestó Kagome, escribiendo todos sus datos en la solicitud, cuando llegó a la parte de **sexo **la costumbre se hizo presente y a punto estuvo de marcar la letra "M" pero rápidamente desvió la pluma hacia la letra "H", después siguió rellenando los cuadros en blanco.

-Bueno su facultad está en el ala norte, su salón es el numero 205, su dormitorio será en el apartamento 2567 en la sección 6.-dijo la mujer dándole una llave a Kagome.

- Es todo, y solo queda pendiente ese asuntillo.-dijo la coordinadora cuando Kagome le entregaba la hoja ahora llena.

Salió de la oficina, se colocó bien su backpack y cogió con fuerza su valija, más adelante estaba el mismo chico esperando y hablando animadamente con la pelirroja, que al verla, salió disparada hacía el interior de la oficina.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Salvo por un pequeñisimo incidente, todo bien.-dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Qué bien, bueno ¿qué sección te tocó?

-La 6 en el departamento 2567.-dijo Kagome.

-¡¡Genial! Somos compañero de depa también, bueno será mejor que vayamos ahí para dejar nuestras cosas, qué más tarde comienzan las clases, anda.-dijo Inuyasha guiándolo por entre las gentes que esperaban su turno.

-¿Sabes donde están esos departamentos?-preguntó Kagome.

-Claro, mi hermano estudió aquí, conozco esta universidad como la palma de mi mano.-dijo el chico confiado.

-Qué bien porque yo no.-dijo Kagome.

-Bueno Higurashi, pronto conocerás toda la universidad, yo me encargo.-dijo él sonriendo.

-Llámame Kag.-dijo ésta.

Salieron de la estancia principal de la universidad, cruzaron los amplios jardines y se dirigieron a un auto rojo parqueado frente a los mismos, Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarla hasta las edificaciones, localizadas una cuadra después, todo era como una pequeña ciudad, una ciudad universitaria. La cuadra que recorrieron era solamente de altos edificios, llegaron al sexto edificio, entraron y después de pedir información al conserje que limpiaba los ventanales, subieron al ascensor, finalmente lograron llegar al piso deseado, buscaron el número de la habitación y lo encontraron al final del pasillo, Kagome sacó la llave que la coordinadora le había otorgado y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía una igual.

-¿A ti también te dieron una?-preguntó Kagome.

-Por supuesto todos los inquilinos tendremos nuestra propia llave.-dijo él en un tono de: ¿No es obvio?

-Creo que tengo muchas cosas que aprender de aquí.-dijo Kagome reprendiéndose en voz alta.

-Bueno, este será nuestro hogar durante estos 6 meses Kag.-dijo Inuyasha mirando el apartamento, que al frente tenía una salita y al fondo una cocina integral pequeña, dos dormitorios en cada lado de la estancia, y un pequeña puerta al fondo a la derecha.

-Ese debe ser el baño.-dijo Kagome apuntando hacia ahí.

-Es demasiado pequeño, son 4 dormitorios, una cocina del cuento de blanca nieves y los siente enanos, y un solo baño para 4 personas…bueno, es típico de una película universitaria estadounidense, deberían de invertir el dineral que pagamos, en hacer departamentos amplios y con más baños, ¿no te parece?-decía Inuyasha escrutando el lugar.

-A mi me gusta, me encanta.-dijo Kagome, que feliz miraba y recorría el lugar como si de un gran y deslumbrante castillo se tratara, después de todo iba a ser toda una nueva aventura.

--------------------------------------

Sí lo sé he cambiado la personalidad de Inuyasha, ahora es un chico amable y Kagome tmbn ha cambiado...pero bueno, no creo ke les afecte tanto…jejeje.

¿Qué les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

**Viviendo como un chico**

**.-Diálogos.-**

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

Capitulo 2.

Entablando relaciones.

-¿Te encanta? Vaya, sí que eres raro.-dijo Inuyasha mirándola extrañado.

-Bueno, sí ya me lo han dicho antes.-dijo Kagome.- ¿Escogemos dormitorio ahora o esperamos a que lleguen los demás?

-No, mejor ahora, así escogemos los mejorcitos, si es que hay.-dijo Inuyasha.

Así se dispersaron cada uno por un lado, mirando cada uno de los dormitorios, Kagome tomó el lado derecho, abrió la primera puerta y vislumbró una estancia pequeña con un ventanal que daba hacia los patios traseros del edificio, un pequeño armario y una cama al fondo, también un escritorio y un estante de medio metro en una esquina. "Me gusta" pensó Kagome recorriendo el lugar. Salió convencida de que esa sería su habitación, mientras que veía a Inuyasha mostrarse renuente ante la elección de habitaciones pues todas le parecían muy pequeñas, finalmente decidió escoger la habitación contigua a la de Kagome.

Kagome le preguntó sobre los horarios, y fue hasta entonces que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no los tenía consigo, así que salió del departamento y se fue a la universidad. Mientras tanto Kagome recogió su equipaje y se instaló en lo que durante 5 meses sería su hogar.

En eso estaba ella cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal, salió a verificar si era Inuyasha pero se encontró con dos chicos, ambos castaños y de ojos canela, obviamente eran hermanos, pues el parecido era mucho, lo único que los diferenciaba era el sexo, pues el primero era una menuda mujercita y el otro un enclenque chico con fachada de ratón de biblioteca, sus gafas de armazón grueso y negro, lo decían todo.

-Hola.-Saludó la chica de pelo castaño ondulado.-Mi hermano se hospedará aquí.

-Oh, muy bien yo también estaré aquí.-dijo Kagome, para presentarse después.-Higurashi Kagome.

-Totoyama Sango y Totoyama Kohaku.-la chica hizo sus respectivas presentaciones.

-Mu-mu-mucho gusto.-dijo dificultosamente el chico.

-Igualmente, mira puedes escoger estas habitaciones, porque las demás ya están ocupadas.-explicó Kagome, señalando las habitaciones de la izquierda.

-Gra-gra-gracias.-dijo el joven de aproximados 17 años.

-¿Tu también te quedas?-preguntó Kagome a Sango.

-No, yo no, yo estoy en otro edificio.-explicó la joven.

-Muy bien Kohaku te ayudaré a desempacar.-le dijo la chica a Kohaku, mientras le ayudaba con una enorme maleta que al parecer pesaba horrores.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Kagome, al ver que los chicos batallaban.

-No es necesario, gracias.-dijo Sango con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo de cargar eso.

Los hermanos se pusieron a lo suyo, mientras que Kagome fue a la cocina y revisó las alacenas, no encontró ninguna clase de alimento, y ya hacía hambre, por lo que entró a la habitación del nuevo inquilino y preguntó si conocían algún lugar cercano para abastecerse de víveres. Sango le dijo que sí y le dio la dirección. Así Kagome salió del departamento, caminó una cuadra, volteó a la derecha y unos pasos más allá encontró un mini-súper.

Se adentró en él y tomó una carrito para hacer las compras de la cocina "Esta vez correrán por parte mía, pero después ya haremos cuentas" pensó la chica. Mientras tanto recorría las estanterías repletas de productos, cuando hubo comprado todos los alimentos, recordó que ella también necesitaría algunas _cositas,_ entonces se dirigió hacia los estantes del fondo, que contenían productos de limpieza personal, ahí encontró variedad de productos, tomó los necesarios, pasó por un especie de farmacia y tomó algunas vendas, después notó que había algo importante que debería llevar: una caja de…

-¿Tampones?-cuestionó una chillona voz detrás de Kagome.

-Maldición.-masculló ésta cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Kag?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja desconcertada.

-Si.-dijo Kagome volteándose a mirar a la chica.

-¿Para quién?-cuestionó Ayame alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-Para…. "_Obviamente para mi tonta_"…para…"_Recuerda que eres un chico y ellos NO tienen menstruación_"…para…." _¿Porqué demonios ellos no?_"…para…" _¡Inventiva Kag, inventiva!"…_para mi novia.-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Tu novia!-exclamó Ayame sorprendida, para luego rectificar su actitud.- ¿Tu novia? No sabía que tenías novia Kag, bueno, y ¿dónde está?-cuestionó de nueva cuenta Ayame estirando el cuello y mirando alrededor.

-En mi departamento, su periodo comenzó hoy y me pidió que le consiguiera unos tampones ¿Cuáles me recomendarías?-dijo Kagome tratando de no pisar terreno peligroso.

-Qué tal….estos.-dijo Ayame, cogiendo una caja de tampones extra largos y blandiéndolos ante la mirada atónita de Kagome.

-¿No te parecen demasiado grandes?-preguntó Kagome mirando atentamente el diseño del tampón, y tragando fuerte.

-La verdad no, a mi me gustan _grandes.-_ dijo Ayame, poniendo un tono malicioso en la ultima frase.

-Creo que me quedo con éstos.-declaró Kagome, cogiendo dos cajas de tampones de medida normal.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó atrás a Ayame, que ni lenta ni perezosa la siguió hasta la caja con la canastilla colgando de su esbelto brazo.

Aunque Kagome le dijo que tenía prisa, la chica se negó a dejarlo pues quería conocer a su novia, así que se fue con Kagome hasta el apartamento donde vivía, una vez ahí, la chica le dijo que ella se quedaría en el edificio de enfrente, cosa que realmente le importaba un comino a Kagome pues, estaba pensando muy seriamente en deshacerse a toda costa de esa pelirroja encajosa.

Subieron por el ascensor y cuando hubieron llegado frente a la puerta de departamento Kagome sudaba la gota gorda, abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró sentados en la sala a Inuyasha, Kohaku y a la hermana de éste, todos conversando animadamente, se notaba que Inuyasha era muy sociable.

-¡Kag! Hiciste las compras, hombre gracias.-dijo Inuyasha levantándose del sillón para ayudarle a su "amigo" con las compras.- ¡Ayame!

-Hola Inu.-saludó ésta al chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

-Vine a saludar, me encontré a Kag en el super y le dije que me presentara…

-El apartamento, ella quería conocer el lugar, ¿sabías que ella se quedará en el edificio de enfrente?-preguntó Kagome cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-¿En serio? Vaya, podrás visitarnos seguido entonces.-dijo Inuyasha mirando traviesa mente a Kagome.

-Kag eres un mal educado ¿no me presentas a tu novia?

-¿Su novia?-dijo Inuyasha confundido.

Kagome sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba, miró a Ayame, volteando tan bruscamente el cuello que se hizo daño, sobándoselo miró a Sango, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Totoyama Sango.-dijo Kagome mirando a ésta que abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, Kagome le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-Kasukabe Ayame.-dijo esta yendo hacía la chica que ya se había puesto de pie.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Sango mirando alternativamente a Kagome y Ayame.

En ese momento Kagome volteó hacia Inuyasha y le hizo una seña que indicaba claramente que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Sango cariño, te traje lo que me pediste, vamos a mi habitación, con permiso chicos.-dijo Kagome tomando de la mano a Sango y llevándosela consigo, ante la mirada atónita de Kohaku.

-¿Mi encargo? ¿Tu novia? ¿Desde cuando?-Sango gesticulaba entre desconcertada y sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero no tuve alternativa, esa chica me hostiga demasiado, y tuve que inventar una excusa para quitármela de encima.

-Y yo fui la excusa perfecta ¿no?

-Discúlpame por involucrarte.-dijo Kagome mirando al suelo.

-Esta bien, no me molesta, pero esto tarde o temprano lo va a descubrir.

-No si seguimos con la farsa.-propuso Kagome.

-¡¡Pero si tu no eres mi tipo!

-No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio.-soltó Kagome a la defensiva.

-Pero me estas diciendo que finja ser tu novia.

-¿Y?

-Tengo dos años aquí, he salido con varios chicos y todos pertenecen a un solo género, en el cual tú no estás incluida.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó Kagome atónita.

-Entonces si lo eres.-declaró Sango.-Lo sospeché, tus manos no son de chico, jejeje mira yo tomé un curso de quiromancia, ahí aprendí a diferenciar las manos, y las tuyas definitivamente no son de chico, aunque estén así de callosas.-explicó la chica asiendo una de las manos de Kagome que miraba alternativamente su mano y el rostro sereno de Sango.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.-después de contarle todo, Sango no dijo palabra alguna.

-Vamos, ayúdame, haré lo que tú quieras ¿sí?-Sango pareció pensar detenidamente la ultima propuesta.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Sip, lo que tu quieras.-dijo Kagome levantando la palma de su mano y posándola a la altura de su hombro.

-No te pediré mucho, bueno tal vez para ti sea mucho, pero….quiero que te hagas amigo de mi hermano, que lo ayudes en lo que puedas, el es un chico bastante tímido y no tiene amigos, me gustaría que fuera más abierto, que saliera, no sé.

-Prometido.-dijo Kagome sonriendo sinceramente.-Además tu hermano me cae bien, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de él.

-Gracias, tenemos un pacto entonces.-dijo Sango sonriendo y estrechando la mano a Kagome.

-¿Aceptas ser mi novia entonces?-cuestionó Kagome.

-De mentiritas sí, pero que quede claro que solo de mentiritas ¿eh?

-Tu tampoco me gustas.-dijo Kagome como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, recibiendo a cambio un pellizco con parta de la otra chica.- ¡Auch!

Sango salió de la habitación junto con Kagome, se despidió de todos, y dándole un beso de despedida a Kagome y Kohaku se marchó. (El beso fue en la mejilla)

Ayame se fue después y los tres quedaron solos, Inuyasha pidió explicaciones al igual que Kohaku que veía con el cejo fruncido a Kagome, ella les contó lo necesario, que lo hacía por mantener lejos a la pelirroja, Kohaku pareció relajarse, no así Inuyasha, que no dejaba de reprocharle a Kagome el porqué de su renuencia para con Ayame, si era una chica encantadora.

Después del embrollo, Kagome le pidió los horarios a Inuyasha, los examinó minuciosamente, sus clases comenzaban a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran las doce y media de la tarde, se dispuso a preparar algo, pues su estómago gruñía estrepitosamente.

Momentos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.- ¿Hola?- dijo un chico de 20 años, de ojos grises, que parecía no haberse rasurado en varios días.

-Hola.-Saludaron a coro Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¿También te quedarás aquí?-cuestionó este ultimo.

-Así es hermano, Yokosuke Miroku.-dijo el joven caminando hacia ellos.

Kagome vio el estilo de vestir de este excéntrico personaje. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans sueltos y muy desgastados, rotos en rodilla y un poco más abajo del trasero, una playera de distintos colores con figuras distorsionadas, muy al estilo hippie, el pelo ligeramente largo y suelto.

Estrechó fuertemente las manos de los tres inquilinos mientras que cada uno de ellos decía su respectivo nombre, después de sentó en una de las sillas e Inuyasha comenzó la conversación, mientras Kagome volvía a lo suyo, Kohaku que se sintió intimidado por el nuevo inquilino se fue al lado de Kagome a ayudarle.

-¿Miroku estás en arquitectura?-cuestionó Inuyasha.

-No, estoy en artes, estudiando pintura, estudié en Osaka pero me expulsaron de aquella universidad porque lideré una huelga pacifista, y me vine para acá a seguir mis estudios pues es la única universidad que no tiene relaciones con aquella. Lo único malo es que comenzaré desde primer semestre.

-¿Pero si la huelga fue pacifista porqué te expulsaron?-cuestionó Kagome mientras sacudía la sartén.

-Es que los integrantes de la huelga estuvimos desnudos, pero solo fueron unas cuantas horas, porque después llegó la policía y se armó una buena.-dijo el chico sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Oh….-dijo Kagome, no encontrando una palabra para decir más.

-¿Y tu qué estudias Kohaku?-preguntó Kagome al chico que permanecía a su lado.

-Me-me-medicina.-respondió el chico.

-Vaya tendremos un médico.-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. -Al parecer somos los únicos que estudiaremos arquitectura.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Esto ya está.-dijo Kagome llevando el sartén hasta la mesa.

Durante la comida los ánimos se fueron compenetrando, Inuyasha con lo sociable que era se adaptó fácilmente a la presencia de el nuevo personaje, Kagome pronto notó que era muy simpático, Kohaku aún no lo graba vencer su timidez ante todos, hablaba poco y decía solo lo necesario.

Una hora después, todos salieron del apartamento pues sus clases comenzaban a las 3 de la tarde, así que solo tenían unos minutos para llegar a sus respectivas aulas.

Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que pasaran a dejar a Kohaku a la facultad de medicina, que es la más retirada, después se dirigieron a la de arquitectura, pues la facultad de Miroku estaba unos metros más allá de la de ellos.

Antes de entrar pasaron por la papelería y compraron algunos cuadernos y lapiceros, que Kagome no compró en el súper por la interrupción sufrida.

Encontraron el salón 205 y se adentraron en él, Kagome entró primero, la sala estaba media vacía, de las 40 butacas, solo estaban ocupadas 20, a mitad del aula sentada coquetamente Ayame alzaba la mano y la ondeaba indicándoles que fueran hacía ahí, Kagome hizo como que no la vio y pasó de largo, Inuyasha que sí vio a la chica, se fue a saludarla.

Kagome en tanto tomó asiento en las ultimas butacas de una esquina de donde obtenía una excelente vista de toda el aula, instantes después, un chico de coleta larga, ojos azules y ceño fruncido, irrumpió por la puerta, tomó asiento cerca de Kagome, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada hostil a la chica, momentos después, el profesor apareció e Inuyasha se fue a sentar junto a Kagome, el profesor comenzó con la ya acostumbrada bienvenida de rigor.

En si, como todo primer día de semestre no se hizo nada relevante, los profesores solo se pasearon, se presentaron, dedicaron algunas palabras de aliento a los alumnos y demás sandeces que los profesores hacen cuando no tienen ganas de trabajar.

Llegó el receso, a eso de las 6:30 de la tarde, Inuyasha tan social como siempre, intentó hacer plática con el tipo de enfrente, que ya conocían de nombre: Tsumi Kouga, quién al parecer no gustaba de tener ninguna clase de conversación pues con la mirada que le dirigió a Inuyasha se lo dijo todo.

Se llegaron las 8:30 y la hora de salida llegó,

Ayame, con la vieja excusa se les pegó como chicle y se fue con ellos, saliendo de la facultad se encontraron a Miroku, que dijo que tenía esperándolos un buen rato, pues había salido temprano.

-Bonito auto.-dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

-Mira el estéreo, es mi orgullo.-dijo Inuyasha indicándole a Miroku que entrara en el asiento del copiloto, Inuyasha no entró al auto sino que volteó para ver que Kagome venía caminando con paso ligero y Ayame parloteando detrás de ella, cuando llegaron, Inuyasha abrió la puerta trasera del auto e invitó a Ayame a entrar en él, cuando esta entró Inuyasha la cerró, se acercó a Kagome y le susurró al oído.-Para que tengan mayor privacidad.-después le guiñó un ojo y entró al asiento del conductor. Kagome quedó por un momento sin palabras que argumentar, se sonrojó furiosamente, abrió la puerta del auto y entró.

Durante el trayecto Ayame no paró de hablar, Kagome se preguntaba si sería un insulto decirle que se callara, pero para ese momento Miroku entró en la conversación captando la atención de la pelirroja, en esos tranquilos momentos la mente de Kagome divagó hasta unos momentos anteriores, precisamente cuando Inuyasha le dijo aquello, que no era la causa de su rubor sino las sensaciones que él le provocó, pues el sentir su tibio aliento chocando contra su piel, le produjo un ligero cosquilleo que se instaló por toda su columna vertebral, se sorprendió a si misma al notar que la sensación le gustaba, de pronto sintió como su cara aumentaba la temperatura vertiginosamente.

Cuando la pelirroja hubo desaparecido, los chicos ya se encontraban en su apartamento, Kohaku aún no llegaba, Miroku se fue a su habitación, y Kagome a la cocina a tomar algo de cereal, Inuyasha por su parte encendió el televisor y se dispuso a verlo, cuando Kagome llegó a su lado éste la miró.

-Eres un bobo.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Kagome atragantándose.

-Le gustas, está claro, no entiendo porqué le quieres mentir, es una preciosura.

-Está loca.-declaró Kagome.

-Si pero por ti.-soltó Inuyasha.

-¡Dejame en paz!-exclamó ella.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito?-preguntó Inuyasha con cara de interrogación.

-Metiche.-declaró Kagome.

-Yo solo quiero que tengas con quien pasarla bien.-declaró impertérrito el joven.

-Me las puedo arreglar yo solo.-dijo ella.

-¿Eres gay?-cuestionó Inuyasha mirándola fijamente.

-No ¿Tú?

-No hay hombres en mis fantasías, así que supongo que no. Pero si tu lo fueses no me importaría.-declaró él.

-No lo soy.-dijo Kagome en tono de "Ya córtala"

-¿De verdad?

-¡Qué no!-gritó Kagome dándole un golpe en el brazo a Inuyasha, para después levantarse de un salto del sofá.

--¡Hey! No huyas cobarde, pegas como niña.-decía Inuyasha cogiendo un almohadón y lanzándolo hacia Kagome, que se lo regresó con agilidad.

Inuyasha se levantó y la correteó por la salita, cuando ella se dirigía a su habitación para atrincherarse contra el enemigo, ésta la atrapó y comenzó el forcejeo, Miroku ante tanto traqueteo salió de su ratonera, perdón, habitación y contempló la escena, aplaudiendo y hablando fuerte, habló.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó provocando que los chicos dejaran de "pelear".

-Nada, que aquí mi compañero ya pegó su chicle.-dijo Inuyasha palmeando a Kagome que respiraba agitadamente.

-¿En verdad?-preguntó Miroku interesado.

-No, no es verdad, esa chica está loca.-repuso Kagome.

-Si, loca pero por ti.-dijo Inuyasha riendo.

-¡Ah! Eres imposible.-dijo Kagome yéndose a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua del grifo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku que tenía en la mano una varita bastante delgada, color marrón, de la cual una delgada línea de humo salía de uno de sus extremos.

-Aromatizo y suavizo el ambiente, esto nos tranquilizará, es muy utilizado en la aromaterapia.-dijo Miroku elevando el incienso por los aires y llenando el lugar de un suave olor sándalo.

-Sí tú lo dices Miroku.-dijo Inuyasha desplomándose de nueva cuenta en el sofá.

------------------------------

Como ven el capi es lento, la verdad no me gustó, pero era básicamente para introducir a los "nuevos". Prometo que el siguiente agilizará la trama y comienzan las aventuras y peripecias de los chicos...jojo XD

¡¡Comentarios! ;)

PD..¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Viviendo como un chico**

**.-Diálogos.-**

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

Capitulo 3

Puños rosas.

El transcurso de la primera semana de clases se suscitó normalmente, salvo por el pequeño inconveniente que se presentó al terminar la primera clase de boxeo, pues hasta entonces Kagome se dio por enterada de que tenía que ducharse con sus compañeros de optativa.

La idea pudiera parecer muy tentadora para las chicas que gustan de analizar revistas como play girl o men's health y otras más de ese estilo, pero no para Kagome pues su mente ocupaba otras prioridades, como la de ocultar cualquier cosa que evidenciara su género, o peor, que ella se embobara examinando parte de la anatomía masculina. Pues hemos de tener en cuenta que la chica en su vida había visto en vivo, texturizado y a todo color un aparato reproductor masculino, así como tampoco un hombre fácilmente contratado por play girl completamente al desnudo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, pues las optativas eran a la última hora, y ella prefirió irse a su departamento, poniendo como excusa que no quería infectarse de algún hongo de pie de atleta. Un error de su parte, pues por ello varios de sus compañeros comenzaron a molestarla.

Esa misma semana Kagome mandó pedir los papeles que le hacían falta, desafortunadamente éstos se encontraban extraviados, pero por obra y gracia del espiritu santo, su madre tenía unas copias y se las envió, una vez que los tuvo consigo los revisó y solamente uno de ellos exponía la verdad, resolvió acudir a la ayuda de Sango, que la llevó a Ikiwa, el suburbio a donde todos los universitarios se presentaban los fines de semana a divertirse, emborracharse y hacer lo que todo embrutecido por el alcohol hace, pero ellas no iban de fiesta sino a visitar a uno de los contactos que Sango tenía ahí, esa persona le ayudaría a Kagome a realizar ligeros cambios a su documentación, todo para que quedara como si ella, en verdad, fuera un chico.

-¿Sabías que esto es ilegal?-le cuestionó el chico mirándola fijamente.

-Si.-contestó Kagome en tono despreocupado.

-¿Sabías que si tu caes, caigo yo también?-volvió a cuestionar el chico.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes que yo no diré nada si tu no hablas.-dijo Kagome sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Sabías que si descubren tu farsa en la universidad, te expulsarán y no podrás terminar tu carrera?-esta vez fue Sango quien habló.

-Si lo sé, y ¿sabías que no me importaría en lo absoluto porque si por conseguir subirme un ring de boxeo y joder a mis padres, es la recompensa lo haría gustosa?-respondió Kagome a toda velocidad.

-Buena respuesta…-dijo el amigo de Sango mirándola impresionado.

-¿Sabías que se nos hace tarde y lo mejor sería que te pusieras a trabajar Hibiki?- dijo Sango con tono reprochable.

-No sabía que tuvieras esta clase de amigos Sango.-declaró en un susurro lo bastante audible para la aludida que sonrió juguetonamente.

-No todo lo que vez es lo que hay.-replicó la chica con un guiño.

El chico se apresuró y después de unos momentos quedó satisfecho con el resultado, mismo que Kagome entregó más tarde quedando oficialmente matriculada en el CUT.

Después llegó el viernes, y Kagome pensaba pasárselo en relajación total en su habitación, pero Inuyasha no tenía esos planes así que invitó a los tres chicos a irse de parranda a Ikiwa, a uno de los bares de por allá, Miroku no opuso resistencia alguna pues le resultaba muy interesante conocer el lugar y la mercancía, Kohaku fue fácilmente convencido con las artimañas empleadas por Inuyasha, sin embargo la que más costó convencer fue Kagome, pues ella, como toda chica en algún momento, quería pasar un tiempo sola con su soledad. Sin embargo la presión ejercida hasta a la piedra más dura, ablanda o rompe.

-Lee mis labios Inuyasha.-dijo la chica para después dibujar con sus labios la palabra NO.

-Oh vamos Kag, no queremos que te quedes sin diversión.-dijo el joven alentando a Miroku y a Kohaku para que con un simple gesto se mostraran solidarios con el de ojos ambarinos.- ¿ves? Somos buenos compañeros, anda vamos.

-Que no.-dijo Kagome lanzando su almohada al intruso que invadía su dormitorio, que esquivó fácilmente el golpe, y que dio de lleno al chico de gafas que se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

-Perdón Kohaku.-dijo la chica.-Pero ya les dije que no, entiende y ustedes no lo apoyen.

-Pero Kag, es un momento en el cual podemos pasar un buen rato y desestresarnos.-dijo Miroku.

-¿Q-que para eso n-no son los inciensos?-preguntó Kohaku desconcertado, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Miroku.

-Vamos a ir, y tú vendrás con nosotros.-dijo Inuyasha resuelto, yendo a halar a la chica para que se levantara de la cama donde momentos antes permanecía recostada placidamente.

-No.-dijo la joven, quien después comenzó a forcejear con el chico, que para delicia de la autora traía consigo solamente una pequeña toalla que cubría la parte inferior, pues momentos antes de comenzar su labor de convencimiento, estaba duchándose.

-Anda Kag, no seas aguafiestas.-decía Miroku a la vez que tomaba la almohada y la lanzaba hacia Kagome. Se armó una juguetona riña entre los tres, con un solo espectador, el cual fue rápidamente unido a la riña por Inuyasha.

Durante el forcejeo, Kagome tocó algo fofo y suave, al principio no supo qué era, se dio cuenta de ello cuando notó que Inuyasha estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo, se giró rápidamente como tratando de no ver lo que ya había visto. Salió como pudo de ahí diciendo que si iría.

Así que, esa noche los cuatro fantásticos chicos llegaron al lugar donde pasarían la primera parranda universitaria: Extreme, una especie de bar/discoteca muy concurrida por los alumnos del CUT.

-Bien muchachos, hora de divertirse.-gritó Inuyasha sonriendo abiertamente.

-Todo está repleto Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome mirando alrededor y haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música.

-Bueno, para eso estás tú aquí.-indicó Miroku

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kagome perpleja.

-Pues tu eres el de más pegue, habrá chicas que querrán compartir su mesa contigo, y como tu eres un buen compañero nos llevarás contigo.

-Me siento usada.-dijo Kagome haciendo ademanes exagerados.-Son unos cerdos, por eso querían que viniera ¿no es así?

-Pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho chiquita.-dijo Miroku palmeándola suavemente y riendo ante la parodia de mujer despechada que realizaba Kagome.

-Hola Kohaku.-saludó una chica de pelo azabache al enclenque chico.

-Ho-hola Rin.-respondió éste.

-¿Kohaku no presentas a tu amiga?-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y dando unas suaves palmadas al jovencito.

-Hola, soy Rin y ustedes deben ser los compañeros de Kohaku ¿no?

-Así es pequeña.-asintió Miroku

-E-e-ellos son Mirok-ku, I-inuyasha y Ka-kag.-presentó el joven respectivamente.

-Hola.-dijo la joven.-Bueno si no les molesta les quitaré a Kohaku un momento.

-Vaya, el menos pensado ya pescó, esto comienza a ser frustrante para mi…no puedo creerlo tengo una semana y no he cazado nada.-se lamentó Miroku.

-No desesperes amigo, el que persevera alcanza.-dijo Inuyasha en tono filosófico.

-Al parecer andas urgido ¿no?-dijo Kagome burlona.

-¡Kag!-gritó una chica a su lado.

-Hola Sango.-saludó la aludida.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo otra voz conocida y muy odiada por Kagome.-Tengo una mesa, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

-Claro, ¿no molestamos verdad?-dijo Inuyasha a Ayame mientras veía la mesa del fondo, en la que había tres chicas platicando entre si.

-Para nada.-dijo la joven pelirroja con despreocupación.

-Muy bien vamos para allá.-dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia ahí con Miroku detrás.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo no te la puedes quitar de encima ¿verdad?-dijo Sango.

-Es un dolor de cabeza permanente.-se quejó Kagome con cara de fastidio.

-Yo tampoco tengo mesa…y vine con algunas amigas pero ellas quedaron con sus parejas así que estoy solita… ¿Me adoptas?-dijo Sango haciendo un puchero y mirando a Kagome con suplica.

-Idiota.-murmuró Kagome sonriendo.- ¿Me acompañas con mis amigos amor?

-A donde quiera que vayas cariño.-dijo Sango siguiendo el juego y tomando el brazo de Kagome se dirigieron a la mesa donde Ayame y los demás estaban.

-¿Aún hay espacio?-preguntó Kagome como no queriendo la cosa.

-Claro, pero solo hay una silla.-dijo Ayame sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ah no hay problema, siento a mi novia en mis piernas.-declaró Kagome despreocupada.

-Bueno creo que no te he presentado a mis compañeras de cuarto.-dijo Ayame a Kagome.-Esta es Milli.-dijo apuntando a la chica de enfrente, una castaña de ojos azules,- Kaname.-señaló a una joven rubia de ojos melados.- y Kiara una exótica morena. Las chicas saludaron alegremente a Kagome y a Sango.

Después de las presentaciones comenzó la charla entre ellos, Ayame para alivio de Kagome fue sacada a bailar por Kouga, que casualmente andaba por ahí, Miroku hablaba con Milli, Inuyasha por otra parte repartía su atención entre Kaname y Kiara.

-Oye ¿dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Sango.

-No me creerás, pero una chica se lo llevó ¡En serio!-exclamó la joven ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña.

-Júrame que no lo has drogado.-declaró Sango apuntando acusadoramente con un dedo el rostro de Kagome.

-Lo juro.-dijo Kagome, poniendo una mano en su pecho solemnemente.

-No lo puedo creer.-dijo Sango.-Pero me alegra. ¿Bailamos?

-No, no me gusta.-negó Kagome.

-Que novio tan aguado tengo.-dijo Sango con cara de aburrición. Con un dedo pinchó el hombro de Miroku y le hizo la misma oferta que a Kagome. Éste aceptó dejando a Kagome sentada en la mesa junto a los demás, un chico más invitó a bailar a Kiara, después otro a Milli, sin embargo para una repentina incomodidad de Kagome, Inuyasha y Kaname charlaban muy animadamente, sintiéndose tonta y fuera de lugar, dejó la mesa y fue a la barra.

Una vez ahí pidió una botella de agua, y comenzó a beberla paulatinamente, escuchó unos gritos y unas risas a unos metros más allá, miró hacía el lugar y alcanzó a divisar a Rin que discutía con una masa de músculos con pies, que para Kagome resultó conocida. Se acercó y reconoció a la imitación de la Mole, era nada más y nada menos que Naraku, el sobrino del entrenador de boxeo, acompañado por un corro de chicos que reían ante la impotencia de Kohaku al no poder defenderse, pues el chico era empujado por Naraku, una y otra vez, Rin trataba de defenderlo pero ellos no la tomaban en cuenta y no le permitían acceder al circulo que rodeaba al enclenque chico, Kagome sintió de repente una enorme opresión en su pecho, si había algo que no soportaba era que se metieran con personas que no podían defenderse. Y eso precisamente era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Directamente fue hacía el grandullón y con todas las fuerzas producidas por la indignación y el coraje, lo empujó. El chico trastabilló un poco y se volvió hacía ella.

-Déjalo en paz.-ordenó con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh viene a defender a su noviecito.-anunció Naraku con tono falsamente conmovido, que hizo reír a sus acompañantes.

-No es mi novio, imbecil grandullón de mierda.-dijo Kagome en el tono más insultante que encontró.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Naraku algo sorprendido, para después agregar.-Muy valiente ¿no? Pero estúpido también porque no sabes con quién te metes monigote.

-Sí lo sé, con un fallido intento de hombre arrogante, presuntuoso y con el ego más grande que su minúsculo paquete.-dijo ella resaltando la palabra minúsculo.

La provocación fue suficiente para Naraku, se lanzó con el gran puño en alto hacía Kagome, que cuya ligereza corporal le facilitó esquivar el golpe, Naraku se paró en seco jadeando ruidosamente.

Kagome sonrió burlonamente, cosa que su contrincante no soportó y se volvió a ir en contra de ella, ésta vez la chica hizo un movimiento algo rebuscado y arriesgado, esquivó el golpe, por los pelos, pero clavó el suyo en una muy sensible parte de Naraku.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con quien no puede defenderse.-dijo Kagome meneando su cabeza hacia un lado.-Esto para que no te metas conmigo.-habló ella, dando un puñetazo al desencajado rostro de su oponente.-Y esto porque me caes mal.-dijo la chica dando una patada a su derribado y derrotado contrincante.

-¡Hey!-llamó la voz de Miroku que se abría paso junto a Sango por entre pequeña multitud que se arremolinaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Kohaku estás bien?-preguntó con voz alarmada Sango, al chico que estaba junto a Rin.

-Anda vamos antes de que se despierte y te quiera hacer tortilla.-dijo Miroku mirando suspicazmente a Naraku que era ayudado por algunos chicos.-O peor, que ellos nos hagan papilla.-susurró Miroku al oído de Kagome.

Extrañamente ninguno de los compañeros de Naraku atacó a Kagome, Miroku tan precavido, decidió que la parranda había terminado, cosa que Inuyasha no se tomó muy bien, pues él en su tan amena charla con Kaname, ni se dio por enterado de lo sucedido, hasta que Miroku se lo contó, Inuyasha decidió solamente ir a dejarlos, y volver a la parranda pues la estaba pasando muy bien con su nueva _amiga._

-No te molestes entonces.-replicó con voz malhumorada Kagome.

-Inuyasha, sí mal no recuerdo tu nos trajiste, ahora tú llévanos.-dijo Miroku seriamente.

-Yo puedo llevarlos, tengo coche.-se ofreció Rin.

-Bueno asunto arreglado.-dijo Inuyasha dando por terminada la situación.

-Esta bien, nos vemos.-se despidió Miroku rumbo a la salida.

-Hey, entiéndeme, esta chica es genial.-dijo Inuyasha asiendo el hombro de una molesta Kagome.

Ella le dirigió una mirada airada, pero no dijo nada.

Así Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Rin partieron rumbo a la ciudad universitaria del CUT, todos comentando lo sucedido, al contrario de Kagome que no pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto y curiosamente su humor molesto de hace unos momentos, cambió drásticamente a uno melancólico.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¡Feliz Año Atrasadoooo! XDDDD

Porfis….no me ejerzan mucha presión, que me espantan la inspiración, mejor denme ideas de cómo continuar el fic X'( yo las acepto encantada XD

De verdad me alegra ke les guste este fic, así como tmbn me alegra que me dejen sus comentarios

XAU!

Pd. Para alegría o infortunio de algunos de ustedes, no, no saldrá Kikyo.

Pd. El titulo está inspirado en una peli (muy mala) mexicana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Viviendo como un chico**

**-Diálogos.-**

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

Capitulo 4

**Conversaciones.**

Puede decirse que el ánimo de Kagome en los días consecuentes a la primera parranda universitaria, cambiaba drásticamente, algunas veces estaba bien, pero cuando Kaname hacía acto de presencia, su humor cambiaba a uno molesto, ácido y francamente irritante para quien tuviese la fortuna de estar con ella en esos instantes, y Sango fue una de ellas.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –cuestionó la castaña, que aparecía muy seguido por el apartamento, desde el fin de semana pasado.

-¿A mi? ¿Que me va a pasar a mi? Si yo estoy de maravilla ¿no ves lo bien que me encuentro?-decía la chica, a la vez que cortaba los jitomates con fuerza.

-Mira, durante estos días te he notado rara, a veces estás bien, y momentos después estás de un humor de perros.- susurró la castaña y miró con aprehensión el cuchillo que sostenía la pelinegra cuando ésta dejó de cortar los jitomates y le dirigió una mirada que indicaba claramente que la dejara en paz.

-No la soporto.-declaró Kagome momentos después de un largo silencio entre las dos.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Sango distraídamente, mientras removía la salsa en ebullición.

-No los soporto a los dos, siempre riendo estúpidamente, siempre juntos, siempre charlando, ¿qué no se cansan?-mientras la pelinegra decía esto en susurros, miraba de reojo a la pareja que hablaba animadamente en la salita.

-Ah, ya veo.-dijo Sango dándose cuenta a lo que se refería la chica.

-Mírala, siempre con ese tonto movimiento de cabellera, ojalá se le torciera el cuello en una de esas.

-Kag……. ¿estás celosa?-cuestionó sutilmente la castaña, una vez que hubo alejado cualquier cosa que pudiese servir como arma a Kagome.

-¿QUÉ?-estalló la chica en un grito, que hizo que se volviera blanco de la atención de Kaname e Inuyasha.

- No podrías hablar más bajo.-susurró la castaña al ver que la parejita las miraba.-Ven acá.

Sango apagó el piloto de la estufa y sacó, prácticamente a rastras, a Kagome de la cocina, la llevó directamente a la habitación de ésta, bajo las miradas curiosas de los 2 espectadores.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Sango mirando inquisitivamente a la chica que tenía los brazos cruzados y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de un rojo intenso.

-¿Bien qué? Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay Sango.-dijo ácidamente la chica, cuya expresión de incomodidad y sonrojo decía más de lo que las palabras pudiesen expresar.

-No si yo no veo nada, yo solo digo lo que me da a entender tu actitud.-declaró la castaña.

-El hecho de que la señorita peróxido me caiga mal no quiere decir que esté interesada en el superficial ese.-dijo Kagome volteando la cara de manera indignada.

-Bueno, es lógico que Kaname no te sea agradable, después de todo es muy diferente a ti, es bastante más pacifica, más amable, más femenina, muy popular...

-Ya casate con ella.-interrumpió Kagome malhumorada.

-Le tienes envidia y no te culpo, yo también la envidio.-declaró Sango tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

-Yo no envidio su vida.-declaró Kagome sinceramente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

-No la envidio para nada, me da igual.

-¿Entonces porque te cae mal? ¿Por qué está con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te lo quiere quitar?

-Me importa un comino si anda tras él, no me interesa.

-Entonces no me explico el porque de tu antipatía.-dijo Sango mirándola fijamente.

Kagome no contestó, de pronto se encontró en una batalla interna, poniendo en una balanza los pros y los contras de Kaname, en realidad la chica no le había hecho nada, era simpática, y amable, en las pocas veces que la había tratado, pero había algo que no soportaba, y eso era que estuviera con él.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, sus rasgados ojos canela se abrieron al máximo, su boca emitió un leve sonido. "_Me gusta_" pensó la chica, "¿_Me gusta_?" se preguntó a si misma; _"¡¡ME GUSTA!"._ La verdad revelada, cayó como una pesada losa. Ella se sentía atraída por Inuyasha, siempre lo supo, pero no hasta el punto de quererlo para ella sola, eso involucraba ya los sentimientos, eso sería aceptar que sentía algo más que atracción por él.

-¡Chicos vamos a salir!-anunció Inuyasha desde la sala.

-¿Te sientes bien?-cuestionó la castaña tocando la frente de Kagome.

-Sango…yo….yo….no. No puede ser. Es una mala pasada, no.-negaba con la cabeza la chica.

-¿Tu, tu no? ¿No qué? –preguntó Sango tratando de adivinar el resto de la frase.

-Debo estar loca.-decía la chica mientras tomaba asiento y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

-Con tu actitud me lo corroboras.-dijo Sango.

Kagome seguía murmurando para ella misma, ahora acostada en la cama.

-Ok, se acabó. ¿Te estas negando a ti misma que no te gusta Inuyasha? ¿Es eso?

-Como…-dijo Kagome, matando el resto de las palabras antes de que brotaran de su garganta.

-¡Demonios Kag! Estás más cegatona que mi hermano. Hasta Rin lo ha notado, claro que no sabe que eres mujer, ella cree que eres "rarito".

-¿Qué cosa?-más que pregunta sonó a exclamación lo dicho por Kagome.

-Lo que escuchaste. Pero no te preocupes, yo le di a entender otra cosa. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú estás celosa, y Kaname es la responsable.

-¡¡Pero yo no puedo!-dijo desesperadamente Kagome.

-Si puedes pero no debes.-aclaró la castaña.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó confundida Kagome.

-Obviamente no puedes decirle a Inuyasha que te gusta, sin antes aclararle que eres mujer, señorita, fémina, de ovarios, ¡y vaya que tienes ovarios!-dijo Sango recalcando lo último.

-Pero, ¿y si me delata? ¿Y si no me acepta?...No, definitivamente yo no puedo decirle eso, después de todo no sé siquiera si yo le gusto, y obviamente no puedo gustarle pues me cree un hombre y él gay no es.

-Bueno ¿y si lo ponemos a prueba?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestionó la pelinegra suspicazmente.

-Nada, olvídalo, divagaciones mías.-dijo Sango sonriendo incómodamente.

-¿Piensas que él es gay?-cuestionó Kagome sorprendida.

-Lo pensé pero, creo que no.-dijo Sango torciendo la boca en una mueca vaga.

-¿No le dirás a nadie que yo…? Ya sabes.

-Claro que no bemba, yo soy una tumba.-declaró Sango sellando sus labios con sus dedos.

Ellas terminaron el almuerzo, y lo sirvieron, momentos más tarde llegó Miroku y Kohaku en compañía de Rin, que los acompañó a almorzar.

De Kaname e Inuyasha no se supo nada hasta después de las doce, cuando éste llegó solo a recoger sus cosas y a darse una ducha pues ya iba de camino a la facultad.

Las clases en la facultad pasaron bien, Ayame no la molestó en toda la tarde pues estaba muy ocupada con el antipático Kouga, ese día no había clase de box, cosa que alegró a Kagome pues momentos antes empezó con los benditos cólicos, durante el receso, salió despedida al sanitario pues los cólicos era ya insoportables, y obviamente necesitaba algo que pudiese detener la hemorragia, en caso de que ésta se presentara en un momento inoportuno.

"_Maldición debí traer conmigo un tampón"_ pensaba la chica. Quiso entrar al sanitario de los caballeros pero vio que había muchos que entraban y salían "_Qué extraño, nunca hay tanta gente_" se dijo la chica. Optó por esperar a que el receso terminara y así tener un baño prácticamente para ella sola.

Finalmente la campana sonó y se dirigió al baño, entonces se encontró en una disyuntiva: El de hombre o el de mujeres.

Sí entraba al de hombres, era probable que con la ayuda de algo de papel higiénico resolviera su angustia; Sí entraba al de chicas, era seguro que resolvería su problema, pues según Sango, los baños contaban con toallas o tampones para evitar que _corriera sangre._

Las ventajas de éste ultimo sonaban tentadoras, ahora bien, si alguien lo veía salir del sanitario femenil, sospecharían, ahí estaba la gran desventaja. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en su corta estadía, en el CUT no había presenciado el baño de las chicas, ni por error. Y ahora que tenía una excusa válida para ella, su curiosidad se vería satisfecha.

Así que se internó en el aperlado recinto vacío, solo se escuchaba el tintinear del grifo. Un gran espejo al fondo, donde nacía una barra, que tenía pegadas a la pared una pequeña caja en la cual residía su salvación, miró qué más había y se fijó que también tenían todo un kit de belleza para las damas, "Ahora veo a donde va todo el dinero" pensó Kagome para si.

En eso escuchó voces que se acercaban a la puerta, ella de inmediato se internó en uno de los cubículos más próximos.

-Mañana tendremos que ir a la biblioteca…¡qué flojera!-dijo una voz, a la vez que se abría un grifo.

-¿A qué hora exactamente?-preguntó otra voz muy familiar. El siseo de un spray se escuchó.

-Como a las nueve.-dijo la primera voz, mientras se escuchaba el crujir del papel para secarse las manos.

-No, no podré, quedé con Inuyasha.-dijo la segunda voz.

-Kaname, esa tarea es para mañana por la tarde, no puedes pedirle que te acompañe.

-Lo siento, Oyuki. No puedo, iremos a la agencia de su hermano.-dijo la chica tajantemente.

-¿Sigues con lo del modelaje?-preguntó con voz cansina Oyuki.

-¡Sí! ¿Algún problema?-cuestionó Kaname con desdén.

-Bueno, es que no me parece lo que haces.-dijo Oyuki tímidamente.

-Mira, creo que fue un error garrafal el haber confiado en ti.-reprochó la rubia.

-Bueno, es que he visto que el chico es muy buena onda, no se merece lo que le haces.-explicó Oyuki.

-Y ya te dije, que no lo voy a dañar, él también me gusta, pero…no lo suficiente.-dijo Kaname.

-Es obvio que lo dañarás Kana.-rebatió Oyuki.

-No, porque una vez que me pida ser su novia, y yo haya logrado entrar como modelo a la agencia de su hermano, le voy a cortar, claro de una forma sutil, como la dama que soy.

-¿Sutil?-preguntó Oyuki incrédula.- ¿Cómo puedes terminar con alguien de forma sutil? Si por más, suave que seas, lo dañarás. Siempre sucede.

-¡Ay no! No te pongas en ese plan. Si a ti te han cortado más veces que a un bosque talado, no es mi culpa.

-Yo solo digo que no es justo que uses al chico.-declaró Oyuki.

-La vida es injusta, deberías haber aprendido ya, querida.

-No siempre.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero ponerme filosófica, anda vamos ya, que el profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento.-dijo Kaname.

Cuando ya no se escuchó nada, Kagome quedó unos momentos más, estática, sin moverse ni un ápice. Su mente rememoraba la charla acontecida. Aún no asimilaba todo lo dicho por Kaname.

"Y yo sintiéndome mal por hablar mal de ella" pensaba la chica amargamente. Kagome permaneció en aquél baño por unos momentos más, después arregló su "asunto" y se marchó de ahí, antes de que alguien más viniera.

Su mente se debatía con su corazón, o lo que es lo mismo, su raciocinio contra su impulsividad, la razón le decía que llevara esto con calma, con cuidado. La parte impulsiva, le dictaba que fuera de inmediato a contarle todo a Inuyasha.

Por fortuna, se dio cuenta de que si hacía lo segundo, tendría que explicar el porqué de su estadía en el baño de mujeres. Obviamente eso le acarrearía más explicaciones innecesarias. Pero por otro lado, si lo llevaba con calma, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Por el momento decidió guardar silencio, tendría que hablar con Sango, ella podría ayudarla.

La chica sintió más calambres en su vientre, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a su departamento, ahí pensaría con más claridad, si es que con los cólicos encima se puede pensar claramente. Si lo que menos te apetece es pensar ¬¬

Cuando ya la noche salpicada de estrellas, había caído, Sango se presentó en el apartamento inmediatamente después de haber terminado su clase, acudiendo al llamado de su amiga, o del chisme que ésta le contaría, como prefieran llamarlo.

-¿kag?-saludó la hermana de Kohaku desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Pasa.-susurró la aludida, desde la cocina.

-¿Y bien porqué la urgencia? –cuestionó en susurros la castaña.

-Tengo que contarte algo importantísimo.-dijo Kagome hablando bajito.

-Ah, ¿de que se trata?-cuestionó la castaña, en el mismo tono.

-Aquí no, mejor vamos a mi habitación, no quiero que alguien llegue y nos escuche.-dijo Kagome manteniendo bajos los decibeles de su voz.

-Bueno, si no vas a soltar nada aquí, ¿porque estamos hablando en susurros?- murmuró Sango con acritud.

-Cierto.-dijo Kagome apenada y hablando normalmente.

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la recamara, una vez ahí, Kagome le contó todo la charla entre Oyuki y Kaname.

-¿Y tu qué quieres hacer?-cuestionó Sango recostada en la cama, una vez que Kagome hubo terminado su relato.

-Obviamente decírselo a Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome, sentada en posición de flor de loto, al final de la cama.

-Si claro, eso es lo más lógico, yo me refería a qué quieres hacer con ella. Si quieres podemos ponerle pica-pica, meterle un buen susto, o lanzarle huevos podridos, o mejor…

-Por ahora no, lo que me preocupa es cómo decírselo a Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-¿Kagome?-preguntó Sango frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres o te haces?-cuestionó de nueva cuenta la castaña, dando un inesperado zape a la pelinegra.

-¡Hey!-exclamó la chica.

-Pensé que eso estaba ya solucionado.-declaró Sango.

-Pues no, porque cómo voy yo a decirle a Inuyasha que donde escuché esa conversación fue en el baño de mujeres.-explicó Kagome.

-No cabe duda, eres.-dijo Sango.

-Bueno, te dije esto para que me ayudaras, no para que me criticaras.-se defendió la pelinegra.

-A ver Kagome.-dijo Sango tomando un hondo suspiro y prosiguió.-Obviamente tu eres un chico, no puedes, bueno, debes entrar a un baño de damas, al menos que entres para hacer algo que no es propio de hacer en un baño…-no continuó porque se vio interrumpida.

-¿Y tu punto es?-cuestionó Kagome con un tono de impaciencia y acostándose boca abajo, junto a Sango.

-Que vamos a manipular las cosas.-dijo Sango como si explicara que uno + uno tiene como resultado el numero dos.

-¿Cómo?

-Kagome tu no serás la que escuchó la platica, seré yo, y yo te vine con el chisme a ti, así tapamos el hecho de que tu estuviste en el sanitario de damas.

-¡Eres un genio!-exclamó Kagome incorporándose y abrazó a la chica.-De grande quiero ser como tu.

-¡Hey que solo te llevo tres años!-comentó Sango a la defensiva.

-Pero eres más vieja que yo.-dijo Kagome.

-Pero tengo mucha más experiencia, y eso es lo que cuenta.-rebatió la castaña.

En eso la puerta se abrió y apareció Miroku y Kohaku detrás de él. El primero con la boca y los ojos abiertos al máximo, el segundo más rojo que un rábano.

-Por eso faltaste a clase.-dijo Miroku, no era pregunta, sino una aclaración para sí.

-¿Tu como sabes que no estuve en clase?-preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-Inuyasha me llamó, quería que me cerciorara de que estabas bien. Y vaya que lo estás.-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Miroku no es lo que piensas.-se apuró a aclarar Sango. Él solo la miró fríamente y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Todo es un malentendido.-dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y corría para tratar de alcanzar a Miroku.

-¿Kohaku?-preguntó Kagome al chico que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Sa-sabías que Miroku anda-andaba tras mi hermana?

-No.-dijo Kagome, cayendo en cuenta de todo.

-¿De veras?-volvió a preguntar el chico, a la vez que se agachó y examinó la frazada que recubría la cama de la chica. Donde una mancha rojo oscuro yacía.

Kagome la vio y dio un respingo, sus manos fueron directamente a su trasero, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, dando pasos torpes, hasta que llegó a su armario.

-Kohaku, puedes salir un momento.-pidió la chica.

-Piensas borrar la evidencia de que sí te acostaste con mi hermana.-dijo el chico con el rostro endurecido.

-Yo no…

-No mientas, esta mancha indica que mi hermana y tú copularon, no me vengas con negativas.-el aire siempre inseguro del chico, se había ido.

-Pero que no entiendes que yo no…nunca haría eso.

-Pues no te creo, eres hombre al fin y al cabo. Solo una cosa te digo, si mi hermana llega a quedar embarazada, tendrás que hacerte cargo.-después de haber dicho esto, salió dando un sonoro portazo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aki la actualización, y dejo el capi en intriga...muajajaaja…

Gracias por el apoyo


	5. Chapter 5

**Viviendo como un chico**

**.-Diálogos.-**

"_**PENSAMIENTOS"**_

He recibido varias sugerencias, de que Kagome ya salga de chica, y bueno me parece que sería complicado aún más para ella...pero podría ser…más adelante. ;)

Espero poder aclarar la duda con este capi a la chica que le extrañó la reacción de Miroku. XD

El comentario de Naruto me decepcionó… ¿solo una palabra? Oo

A la chica q comentó porque siempre son malas las que andan tras Inuyasha…pues es que si son buenas se quedaría con ellas…y ¿no quieren eso verdad?...

Capitulo 5

Lagrimas. 

-Pues no te creo, eres hombre al fin y al cabo. Solo una cosa te digo, si mi hermana llega a quedar embarazada, tendrás que hacerte cargo.-después de haber dicho esto, Kohaku salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Kagome exhaló en alivio, después cambió su pantalón color mezclilla claro, a uno color negro, una vez que se cambió, examinó la oscura mancha en su pantalón.

"_Francamente odio la menstruación_" pensó la chica.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, vio a Sango tocando la puerta de la habitación de Miroku insistentemente. En la sala, observando la escena, aún con la mirada severa y el rostro endurecido, estaba Kohaku.

Por su mente apareció la idea de decir todo de una buena vez, pero así como surgió, desapareció, siendo remplazada por la angustiosa e insegura sensación del rechazo. Rechazo por parte de ellos, por haberles mentido, por haber dudado, por no confiar en ellos, por muchas cosas que seguramente le echarían en cara.

"_Pero así causaré más problemas_" pensó amargamente Kagome.

Quiso salir y aclarar todo, pero simplemente, no tuvo el valor suficiente. Miedo fue lo que sintió al darse cuenta que estaría frente a sus amigos, bajo su observancia, no iba a soportarlo. Era mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran. Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a su cama, alcanzaba a escuchar los toqueteos de Sango en la madera, después de unos momentos más, los toc, toc, cesaron. Supuso que la chica desistió. Esperó no supo por cuanto tiempo más sumida en el letargo del reposo, pero al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las 11 de la noche, creyó conveniente darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Salió de la habitación con la pijama en la mano, la estancia permanecía oscura, ni rastro de los chicos "_Mejor así"_ pensó Kagome. Se dirigió a tientas hasta el baño, lo abrió y se introdujo en él, después de despojarse de sus ropas, se lanzó a los vigorizantes chorros de agua de la regadera, así estuvo unos momentos, finalmente se puso el pijama, y abrió la puerta…

-Hey, pensé que todos estaban dormidos.-declaró Inuyasha, frente a la chica, haciendo que ésta diera un respingo y soltara lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Oh, bueno _"Y vaya que está bueno_"… no, menos yo, yo no…-Kagome tragó fuerte.

-¿Estás bien¿Por qué no fuiste a clase?-preguntó el chico que estaba medio desnudo.

-Este…porque…"_Ay dios_"…Me…yo…éste…"_Ay parezco Kohaku_"…me sentí mal.-dijo finalmente la chica.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?-cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo?...No, ya me voy. Buenas noches.-dijo ella, pero se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba esparcida en el suelo, miró hacia abajo dubitativamente, se agachó y cuando lo hizo, Inuyasha en un acto bromista le tomó la cabeza usando una mano para rápidamente halarla hacia si, él hizo un sonido de beso (algo así como muack). Kagome trastabillo un poco y notó que su rostro estaba a centímetros del centro de Inuyasha, cogió sus prendas, evitando por todos los medios no mirar el bulto que se escondía detrás de los calzoncillos de Inuyasha.

-Tarado.-replicó Kagome.

-Espero que ya estés mejor.-dijo Inuyasha burlón, cediendo el paso para que ella saliera del baño.-Hey.-la llamó.

-¿Si?-preguntó ésta, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Y éste tampón?-dijo Inuyasha apuntando a el objeto que yacía en el bote de la basura, donde era perfectamente visible.

-Sango.-dijo bruscamente ella, rogando para que se la creyera.

-Uh.-dijo el dibujando en su rostro una mueca de desagrado.

"_UFF! Estuvo cerca¡dios_!" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba a paso ligero por la estancia, _"¿Qué no puede andar vestido?"_ "_Bueno al menos no me sonrojé… ¿me sonrojé_? _Por supuesto que si, X3." _

"_¡Ay dios! Esto es peor de lo que había pensado¡cuánta carne y yo en cuaresma_!"La chica se lamentaba, recostada en su cama, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó, miró su reloj, apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana, se cambió, y alcanzó uno de los tampones, salió de su habitación y se encaminó al baño. Una vez ahí se dispuso a "resolver" ciertos asuntos además de cubrir bien las evidencias, después lavó su cara y en eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un desaliñado Miroku.

-Hola.-dijo Kagome levemente.

-¿te falta mucho?-cuestionó el chico sentándose en el váter del escusado.

-No, ya casi termino.-dijo ella, apurando a tallar su rostro con la espuma del jabón.

Después de un corto silencio entre los dos, Miroku volvió a hablar.

-Sango me explicó lo de anoche.

Kagome dejó de enjuagar su cara y lo miró, más no dijo nada, solo asintió. Su rostro reflejó el peso menos que significaba el deshacerse de ese problema.

-¿No te gusta Sango?-cuestionó Miroku mirándola fijamente.

-No, es mi amiga solamente.-dijo Kagome con voz ronca.

-Me alegra.-Miroku sonrió levemente.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que andabas tras ella?-cuestionó Kagome curiosa, secando su rostro.

-Bueno, porque al principio creí que ustedes tenían algo, pero después Kohaku e Inuyasha me explicaron, cuando se los pregunté, aún así no estaba seguro, así que el fin de semana pasado, cuando bailamos se lo pregunté…ella me dijo que no, que todo era una pantalla y que tu y ella no eran nada, solamente amigos, y bueno al verlos ayer…tan juntos, yo pensé…

-Pues no pienses.-lo interrumpió Kagome riendo.

-¡No pude evitarlo!-exclamó él.

-¿Ya le pediste salir?

-Ayer se lo di a entender, pero fue ella quien finalmente me lo pidió.-dijo Miroku sonriendo abiertamente.

-Me alegro, y haber si confías más en mí.-dijo Kagome con reproche y tono juguetón a la vez.

-Trataré.-dijo Miroku.- ¿No te vas a rasurar?

-Eh…no, no me hace falta.

-Nunca te he visto hacerlo.-dijo Miroku a la vez que cogía el spray de la espuma.

-No lo hago, no tengo barba.-dijo Kagome.-Pero tú lo haces todos los días ¿no?

-Si, porque la barba me crece rápidamente.-dijo él restregando la espuma en su rostro.

-Entonces eres peludo.-dijo Kagome que miraba al chico rasurarse.

-Y tu eres un lampiño.-soltó Miroku.

-Por suerte si, no tengo la preocupación de que mi abuela haya tenido un romance con un oso.-bromeó la chica, y esquivó el chorro de agua que Miroku le lanzó. Kagome supo que la retirada era necesaria.

Ella marcó el numero de su amiga, y la llamó, necesitaba saber qué era lo que le había dicho a Miroku, necesitaba que todo encajara.

Después de asearse, Miroku ayudó a preparar el desayuno a Kagome, en eso estaban cuando Inuyasha hizo su aparición, y de inmediato fue a ducharse, Kohaku también apareció y éste aún miraba de manera reprobatoria a Kagome, quién tuvo la ligera sospecha de que no sabia nada sobre la buena nueva de Miroku y Sango.

-¿Quieres salsa de tomate Kag?-cuestionó Miroku, cuando esta se sentó a la mesa con su plato de huevos con tocino.

-No gracias.-dijo Kagome, quien por alguna razón se sentía incómoda bajo la mirada de su compañero de gafas.

-¿Kohaku quieres servirte o te sirvo yo?-dijo Miroku.

-Está bien, s-sírveme.

-¿Y tu helado de que lo quieres?-cuestionó sarcástico el hippie.

-E-entonces porqué preguntas.-soltó agresivo el cuatro ojos.

-Amaneció de mal humor el niño.-dijo Miroku en tono bromista.

-Y v-veo que a ti ya se te pasó lo de a-anoche ¿no?

-Oh, eso. Si, ya todo está solucionado. ¿Cierto Kag?

-Eh... ¿si?..Si...-dijo dubitativamente la chica, quien dejó el bocado a mitad de camino.

-Ah… ¿y s-se puede saber en qué acabó todo?-cuestionó el chico con semblante serio.

-Bueno, decidimos repartir los días, tres días yo, tres días Kag, y un día libre para Sango.-dijo Miroku con un brillo en sus ojos, típico de cuando gastaba una broma.

-¿QUÉ!-gritó Kohaku, haciendo un movimiento brusco que le desacomodó las gafas.

-Era broma.-anunció Miroku.

-Kohaku, lo de anoche fue un mal entendido ¿si?-intervino Kagome, tratando de no reír.

-¿Pero y la sangre¿Y qué estaba mi hermana haciendo ahí contigo?

-¿Por qué tanto grito?-cuestionó Inuyasha saliendo del baño. Indecentemente vestido.

-P-pues éstos q-que tratan de pervertir a mi hermana.-se quejó Kohaku.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó Inuyasha.

-Mira, la sangre era de tu hermana, ella esta en 'esos días' y ella estaba ahí porque me contó algo, confidencial.-explicó Kagome, recalcando lo ultimo al ver que Miroku iba a cuestionar sobre ello.

-E-entonces nada pasó.-dijo Kohaku suavemente.

-No, nada. Lo juro.-Kagome le guiñó un ojo, en un ademán de sinceridad.

-¿Alguien me explica?-pidió Inuyasha a sus amigos.

----------------------------------------

Minutos más tarde él de los ojos ambarinos se apuró a desayunar, pues había quedado de verse con Kaname. Fue hasta entonces que Kagome recordó el plan trazado por Sango, quien hizo acto de presencia en ese preciso momento.

-Hola chicos.-saludó la castaña.

-Ya me contaron el incidente de anoche.-dijo Inuyasha buscando las llaves de su auto.

-Y dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas.-Sango rodó los ojos.

-Y bueno ¿Cuándo soltarán la buena nueva?-dijo Kagome suavemente, poniendo cara de burla.

-¿De qué…?... ¡ejem! –Sango trató de aclarar su garganta.

-¿Se los dices tu o yo?-preguntó Miroku.

-Esta bien, Miroku y yo somos novios.-dijo Sango mirando al suelo con una timida sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicidades chicos.-decía Inuyasha a la vez que caminaba de una lado a otro.

-¿Y c-cuando pensabas d-decírmelo?-cuestionó Kohaku.

-Eres un hermano muy celoso Kohaku.-dijo Sango, que se abrazaba a la espalda de Miroku.

-S-solo q-quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿De que hablaron Kag y tu ayer?-cuestionó Miroku curioso.

-Ah…de todo y nada a la vez.

-Kag dijo que era algo confidencial, recuerda que ahora soy tu novio y debes confiar en mí.-dijo Miroku solemnemente.

-La confianza se gana, no se debe.-dijo Sango con voz altiva.

-Ya bájenle a sus filosofías.-interrumpió Kagome, que tenía una de sus manos escondida debajo de la mesa.

-Entonces no me dirás.-declaró Miroku.

-Aún no.-dijo firmemente la chica.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis llaves?-cuestionó preocupado Inuyasha.

-No.-dijeron a coro los demás.

-Tendré que ir en metro entonces.-se dijo Inuyasha.

-¿A donde irás?-cuestionó Kagome con una ceja alzada.

-Iré a Tokio, quería estar de regreso para antes de las 3 pero, no encuentro las llaves de mi auto.-se quejaba el chico.

En eso se escuchó el toqueteo de la puerta principal, Sango fue y la abrió, encontrándose con Miss peróxido.

-Hola.-saludó la rubia Kaname.

-Inuyasha te buscan.-gritó Sango mirando antipáticamente a la chica.

-Oh, Kana, disculpa, pero no encuentro las llaves de mi auto.

-Pueden ir en metro.-intervino Sango.- ¿Kag podemos hablar?

-Si, claro.-dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación.

-¡Eh! No cierren…-advirtió Miroku

-Si escuchas gemidos y gritos no soy yo.-dijo Sango sarcásticamente.

-A-ah que graciosa tu n-novia.-dijo Kohaku.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Sango le recriminó a Kagome el porqué no había soltado prenda todavía, esta le dijo que porque no había tenido tiempo, pero que estaba segura que esa noche se lo diría.

Después de la pequeña charla, de afinar detalles y demás, ellas salieron y se encontraron con los chicos y uno de ellos especialmente con un humor de perros, ese era Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasó¿No te ibas ya?-cuestionó Kagome con disfrazada burla en la voz.

-Como no encontré las llaves del auto Kaname dijo que no, dijo que tenía que asistir a la biblioteca para una trabajo.- Inuyasha hizo una mueca de hastío.

-Pero estaba el metro.

-Si pero es más tardado y ella tiene que ir y venir pronto.

-Oh.-dijo Kagome que caminó hacia la cocina sonriendo abiertamente con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos canela.

-Creo que ahora tienes oportunidad… ¿Por qué sonríes?-cuestionó Sango, que ya estaba junto a ella.

-Porque mi plan funcionó.-declaró Kagome.

-¿Qué plan?-la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

-Este…-dijo Kagome, sacando de su bolsillo un llavero con forma de colmillo plateado, donde colgaba la llave del auto de Inuyasha.

-Creo que te juntas demasiado conmigo.-Sango palmeó el hombro de la chica suavemente.

---------------------------

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Kagome, durante el resto de la mañana encontró la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a Inuyasha, sobre la conversación sostenida entre Oyuki y Kaname, cuando Sango se las arregló para sacar a Kohaku y Miroku del apartamento, dejando a solas a Kagome y al susodicho.

-Hey, Inuyasha.-dijo Kagome tocando la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-Pasa.-contestó el joven.

-Quería hablar contigo.-anunció Kagome entrando a la estancia, él estaba recostado en su cama, con su laptop en el regazo, por un instante Kagome quiso ser esa maquina.

-Dime.-el chico apartó la vista de la pantalla y se concentró en su amigo.

-Es sobre tu amiga.-Kagome sintió que no era buena en estos menesteres.

-¿Kaname?

-Si, ella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Verás…me enteré de que ella te está usando.-sí, definitivamente no era buena en el manejo de asuntos delicados.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues eso, que ella te está usando.

-Si eso ya lo escuché, lo que no entiendo es cómo me está usando.

-Tu le ayudarás a conseguir entrar a la agencia de tu hermano, es sobre modelaje ¿no es así?

-Sí¿ella te lo dijo?

-No, alguien lo escuchó y me lo contó.

-¿Quién?-preguntó perspicaz el muchacho.

-Sango, ella escuchó una platica entre Kaname y su amiga Oyuki, hablaban sobre eso.-el mal humor de Kagome se estaba despertando, el ver que Inuyasha le cuestionaba el relato la enfadaba.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿No me crees?-Kagome frunció el ceño.

-No.-Esa respuesta dejó a Kagome por un momento desubicada. Hasta que pudo reaccionar.- ¿Por qué?

-Me enteré que ella te gusta. No lo creí, pero veo que algo había de verdad.

-¿QUÉ?-cuestionó asombrada la chica.

-¿Me lo vas a negar?-preguntó él con el semblante endurecido, y voz fría.

-Si, claro porque no es verdad.-dijo Kagome firmemente.

-Pues no te creo, creo que estás celoso, porque una chica como ella me prefirió a mi, porque tu estas acostumbrado a que todas vayan detrás de ti, pero ella fue la excepción.-la mirada de Inuyasha reflejaba frialdad absoluta.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamó la chica.

-Pues eso parece, parece que disfrutas llamar su atención y después mandarlas a freír espárragos.

-Eso no es verdad ¿eso crees?-Kagome se sintió herida.

-Eso me has demostrado con tu actitud.

-¿Cuál actitud?-cuestionó ella exasperada.

-Tu sabes cual actitud, no me preguntes, es tu vida y si así quieres vivirla, perfecto, pero a mi déjame en paz, pensé que eras mi amigo, pero veo que no, ahora por favor vete.-pidió el chico señalando la puerta y enfocándose a de nueva cuenta en la pantalla de su laptop.

-Pero entiende que soy tu amigo, y si te digo que ella no te conviene es porque sé que no te conviene, créeme.-explicó ella desesperada, pero el chico la ignoró por completo, y comenzó a teclear.

-¿Inuyasha¿No me vas a decir nada? Mírame cuando te hablo.-estalló la chica yendo hacia él y empujándolo, pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando él tomó su muñeca, apretándola fuertemente haciendo que ella dibujara una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Te dije que te fueras.-dijo él con tono helado. La soltó bruscamente, empujándola.

Kagome lo miró, no podía creer cuán cambiado estaba, el chico alegre y amable de siempre no era ese que tenía frente a ella, no lo era en absoluto. El la siguió ignorando, mientras ella pensaba esto ultimo.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?-le cuestionó él, ella con el orgullo y el corazón heridos, salió de la habitación, se encaminó a la suya y cerró por dentro, no quería ser molestada, no ahora que se sentía tan mal, esperaba cualquier reacción de él, menos esa que tuvo, sus palabras, su actitud, lo que en verdad pensaba de ella, dolió, dolió y mucho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró. Lloró silenciosamente, ahogando sus sollozos, y con ellos su dolor.

Pero ese dolor solo era la punta del iceberg, de pronto se encontró a si misma llorando por todo lo que no tenía, por no tener una familia decente, como aquellas que aparecían en los anuncios, donde todos lucían felices. Por no ser tan bonita y femenina como cualquier otra chica. Se sintió desgraciada.

------------------------------

Dejemos llorar a moco tendido a la chica.

No es un gran capitulo lo reconozco pero quería mostrar la parte humana y vulnerable de la prota XD

Si me tardo mucho, es porque ya entré a la universidad, y ahora si me dejan tareas todos los días…si siguen así me volveré loca. XS

Pero trataré de tener el capi lo más pronto posible.

En el cual les explicaré porqué Inuyasha le dijo eso a Kagome. Aunque… eso tiene respuesta en el capi 4…

Gracias x el apoyooooooooooooo XDDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.

-Dialogos.-

"Pensamientos".

Capitulo 6

**De retos, enredos y otros menjurjes.**

El pecho dolía, el resguardar sus sollozos era la causa, como saliendo de su trance, se incorporó, sintiéndose infinitamente mejor, sorbió su pequeña nariz, se talló sus ojos rasgados, desvaneciendo el rastro salino que dejaran las lágrimas. No supo el tiempo en que permaneció adormecida en su llanto, miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que faltaba hora y media para ingresar a clases.

No queriendo hacer frente a sus amigos, que aún no llegaban, y mucho menos a Inuyasha; tomó su mochila y guardó algunos libros, cuadernos y un accesorio femenino de suma importancia para estos días que corrían. Salió del departamento haciendo el menor ruido, cruzó el pasillo y salió del edificio. Se dirigió hacia la universidad, se detuvo a esperar el bus en la parada, por fortuna éstos pasaban cada 10 minutos, se sentó en la banca, su estómago gruñó.

El autobús apareció en instantes, la gente se arremolinaba en el bus y la primera en bajar de él era la chica pelirroja dueña de sus pesadillas, quien curiosamente iba sin Kouga.

-¡Hola Kag!-saludó la joven, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Hey.-contestó Kagome.

-Oh, ¿te pasa algo? Parece como si hubieras estado llorando.-su rostro se tornó curioso.

-No, es solo que tengo una alergia…al polvo.-dijo la pelinegra, alejando su rostro de la pelirroja ya que ésta se había acercado mucho…y peligrosamente.

-Oh.-fue la única respuesta que se obtuvo de Ayame, y en su rostro se reflejaba perfectamente la duda.

-Bueno me tengo que ir.-dijo Kagome, al ver que el autobús partía ya.

-¿A dónde...?-escuchó gritar a la chica, pero Kagome ya no contestó, se adentró en el transporte y buscó un asiento. _"Uff...lo que me faltaba, la pesada esa."_ Pensó la chica.

Al llegar a la universidad, su estomago protestó de nueva cuenta, y le hizo saber que necesitaba comer ya, se dirigió a la cafetería y para su desgracia, no había nada decente que comer, se tuvo que conformar con un sándwich, una bolsa de frituras, y una gaseosa. No había mucha gente, así que prácticamente tenía la cafetería para ella sola, pues solo había 4 personas más, buscó una mesa alejada de ellos, se situó en una de la esquina, donde cerca había un ventanal por el cual se podía ver el estacionamiento.

Ella comenzó a devorar sus alimentos, mientras leía un libro que Sango muy amablemente le había prestado, quería mantener su mente ocupada, de pronto se sintió observada, no levantó la mirada, después lentamente irguió su cabeza y miró alrededor, un chico de cabellos azulados y de ojos verdes estaba mirándola desde la mesa del otro extremo de la instancia. Le pareció conocido.

El la saludó a distancia, agitando su mano, de pronto dejó el periódico que antes leía y se acercó a la mesa de ella.

-Hola.-saludó cortésmente.

-Me pareces conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde. Perdón.-dijo ella, tan directa como siempre.

-Es lógico, hace mucho que no te veía, solo te vi una vez, pero tengo la cualidad de no olvidar los rostros.-dijo él sonriendo.-Houjo Tokino, Sango me presentó ante ti la semana pasada.-agregó él, al ver que Kagome no recordaba.

-Oh Hola, perdón no te reconocí.-se excusó ella. "_¡Vaya cambio!" pensó. _

-Esta bien, debió ser mi nuevo look, me ha pasado ya. Y bueno cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?-cuestionó él, tomando asiento.

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Pues atiborrado de tareas, pero vivo, últimamente no he visto mucho a Sango.-dijo él.

-Ah si, bueno es que, ella también ha tenido cosas que hacer.-dijo ella.

-¿Y porque no está contigo? ¿Siguen siendo novios?

-No. Ya no.-Kagome pudo ver una mueca de sonrisa en el fino rostro del joven.

-Bueno lo lamento.-dijo él tranquilamente. Pero algo le decía que no lo lamentaba para nada.

-Bien, no tiene mucha importancia.-declaró Kagome.

-¿En verdad? Pensé que…ya sabes. Los novios casi siempre no suelen terminar en buenos términos.

-Al contrario, ella y yo seguimos siendo amigos, lo nuestro simplemente no funcionó, pero todo está bien.-dijo Kagome, asombrándose de estar hablando así…como toda una experta.

-Eres muy maduro Kagome.

-Llámame Kag.-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.

La charla entre el joven Houjo y Kagome se vio abruptamente interrumpida, en el momento en que una masa de volumen considerable llegó a la mesa y puso sus regordetas manos encima de ésta, llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-Hey muchachito, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.-dijo una voz en tono amenazante.

-Oh, tu.-dijo Kagome levantando su mirada hacia la mole.

-Si, yo.-corroboró Naraku, sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Pasa algo Kag?-preguntó un confundido Houjo.

-Oh no, no pasa nada, ¿me decías?-continuó Kagome hablando con Houjo e ignorando olímpicamente a Naraku.

-¡Te estoy hablando estupido!-gritó Naraku lanzando uno de sus regordetes puños a la superficie plastificada de la mesa.

-No tienes porqué armar semejante escándalo para llamar mi atención.-dijo Kagome mirándolo severamente.

-Tú y yo. Afuera. Ahora.-siseó la mole.

-¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto escándalo para venir a pelear?-cuestionó burlona Kagome, poniéndose de pie.

-Mira mocoso, te voy a partir la cara, y espero que estés preparado.-anunció él.

- Sino pudiste partírmela esa vez que tuviste la oportunidad, no creo que lo hagas ahora.-expresó Kagome.

-¡Te lo puedo asegurar!-exclamó el chico, repentinamente asiendo la playera de Kagome, logrando alzarla unos centímetros.

-¡Hey suéltalo! Esto no es un ring-intervino Houjo, rojo como un tomate.

-¡Tu no te metas marica!-le gritó Naraku.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Kagome, propinando un puntapié a lo que tenía más próximo, que obviamente era la parte frontal de la pantorrilla de la Mole.

-¡Perro!-farfulló el chico, apretando los dientes, y más colorado que el rojo mismo.

Kagome trastabilló al sentir de nuevo sus pies adheridos al piso. Naraku reponiéndose al dolor, hizo ademán de lanzar un puño a Kagome. Mismo que fue detenido por Houjo, que en instantes se encontraba trepado en la enorme espalda del chico.

-¡Bájate carajo!-gritó él grandullón.

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUI!-preguntó en voz alta la recia voz de Nomak Renkotsu, el director de la universidad, quien miraba enfurecido la escena.

-Fue él quien empezó todo.-se apuró a aclarar Kagome, apuntando acusadoramente a Naraku.

-Obviamente con su provocación jovencito.-replicó Renkotsu con mirada severa.

-¡No fue así!-saltó Kagome a la defensiva.

-Oh por favor, no pienso ponerme a su altura señor, ahora ustedes tres de inmediato a mi oficina.-ordenó el director.

-Pero…

-AHORA-gritó Renkotsu señalando la puerta de la cafetería. Los pocos presentes estaban enmudecidos ante la escena. Todos sabían que el señor Renkotsu Nomak era un director mucho muy estricto, y si algo había que lo sacara de sus casillas era la indisciplina y la replica. Kagome como era nueva, no lo sabía y metió no solo una, sino las cuatro patas al contestarle.

----------------------------

-No entiendo.-declaró el señor Nomak. Mirando a los tres universitarios delante de él. -Su comportamiento además de ser vergonzoso, es de críos. Si querían pelear para eso está la arena, el ring del señor Tokiwa, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo principal es que han roto una regla, y por ende deberán recibir su castigo.-sentenció Renkotsu.

-Yo no sabía que defenderse estaba prohibido.-declaró Kagome enfadada, le daba la gran impresión de que el señor Nomak estaba siendo de lo más injusto.

-Y a usted señor Higurashi, debería aprender a no ser tan rezongón.

-¿Yo?-replicó incrédula ella.

-¿Cuál será nuestro castigo señor?-cuestionó un resignado Houjo. Evitando así que Kagome siguiera hablando.

-Buena pregunta señor Tokino.-aprobó Renkotsu.- Su castigo comenzará desde mañana, podrán tomarse 3 días de vacaciones, cosa que no les convendrá en lo absoluto, pues como bien saben tenemos reglas estrictas sobre las inasistencias.

-¿Una semana?-cuestionó Naraku incrédulo. Pues le pareció que el castigo era bastante, pero en lugar de que su rabia menguara, fue in crescendo.

-Así es, solo eso.-anunció con maliciosa afabilidad el hombre.

Naraku estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se contuvo, apretando los labios, hasta dejar una delgada línea.

-Muy bien, que tengan un buen día caballeros.-despidió Renkotsu.

Al salir del despacho del director, a solo unos pasos más allá de la puerta, asegurándose que no lo escuchara Nomak, Naraku arrinconó a Kagome contra la pared, asiéndola de la base de su cuello, donde yacía una marca roja que resaltaba en su pálida piel.

-Suéltalo-exigió Houjo, tratando vanamente de quitar las gruesas manos del cuello de Kagome.

-Escucha bien estupidito.-siseó el chico.-Esto aún no se acaba, y te espero este domingo en la arena, para terminar de hacerte pedazos.-al terminar de decir esto la soltó bruscamente, permitiendo el acceso de aire a sus pulmones. Él se alejó dejando a Kagome sobándose el adolorido cuello.

-¡Espero que no faltes!-le gritó Naraku desde la esquina.

-Claro que no. Ahí estaré y terminarás siendo hombre muerto.-dijo Kagome.

-No te tengo miedo imbécil.-declaró Naraku.

-Por supuesto que no me tienes miedo, para tenerlo necesitas de imaginación, y tu cerebro de nuez no es lo suficientemente bueno para producirla.-la voz de Kagome sonó hiriente.

Naraku solo la miró con un brillo en sus ojos negros, un brillo casi psicótico. Y despues se fue, no sin antes levantar una de sus regordetas manos y mostrar la naraku-señal. Que consistía en doblar todos los dedos de la mano, dejando al dedo medio como única presentación.

-No estarás hablando en serio.-dijo Houjo asombrado.

-Muy en serio, le voy a demostrar a ese imbécil de mierda que conmigo no se mete nadie sin que se lleve al menos un brazo roto.

-Pero Kagome, tu no puedes, te va a matar.

-¿Y crees que no voy a meter las manos? Por favor.

-Bien si es lo que quieres, adelante.-declaró Houjo molesto.

-----------------------------------

Kagome iba retrasada, su clase ya había empezado, no pudo evitar pensar que este había sido un día muy largo. Un día de perros.

Al llegar al aula, se detuvo para respirar, miró por la ventanilla de la puerta y se percató que su profesor de matemática aplicada ya estaba ahí. "Genial" pensó ella. Tocó la puerta y asomó su cabeza para pedir entrada, el profesor miró su reloj y haciendo una mueca, asintió. Kagome entró y se dirigió a su asiento, Inuyasha no estaba en su asiento de siempre, sino cerca de Ayame.

El profesor la llamó.

-Higurashi, su trabajo.-pidió él.

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó ella sorprendida. "¿Qué trabajo? Inuyasha no me dijo nada…" entonces ella recordó cuando entró a su cuarto para hablar con él…y no le dijo nada.

-¿No hizo su trabajo?

-No.-negó con la cabeza.

-Llega tarde, y además no trae su trabajo, la verdad no se a que viene usted.-refunfuñó el profesor.

-Es que ayer no asistí a su clase.-se excusó Kagome.

-Me importa un reverendo cacahuate señor. Debió pedirla a algún compañero.

-No tengo compañeros.-declaró Kagome con voz seca y mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que se había volteado a mirarla. Bueno no solo él, toda la clase estaba observándola. Como pasa en cualquier clase cuando eres objeto de atención por parte del profesor.

-Eso no es excusa.- dijo el profesor, dando por terminado el show.

La clase continuó, pero Kagome no puso atención, recordó lo ocurrido esa mañana, y se dio cuenta de que el coraje de Inuyasha no se pasaría así como así, él de verdad estaba enojado, bastaba ver la mirada fulminante que nadaba en sus orbes doradas. Pero ella también tenía carácter, y se lo iba a demostrar, así como le iba a demostrar que lo que dijo de Kaname era verdad. Le mostraría lo injusto que fue con ella…. ¡oh si que lo haría!

- Hola Kag.-saludó Ayame, cuando la clase terminó.

-Hey.-musitó Kagome, mirando a cualquier otra parte menos a donde estaba Inuyasha.

-¿No felicitarás a Inu? Hoy le pidió salir a Kana, aunque bueno, seguramente para ti no es tan buena noticia después de lo que pasó.

-¿Eh?-Kagome estaba confundida y muy sorprendida, cómo era que Ayame se había enterado de su pelea con Inuyasha…y lo peor ¿cómo era que ya era novio de la estúpida esa?

-Ya sabes…tu rompimiento con Sango. Debes sentirte mal por ello, pero ve el lado positivo de las cosas, ahora podrás buscar alguna otra chica.-dijo ella en tono juguetón y mordiendo ligeramente su dedo índice.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Kana me lo dijo, sé que te dejó por tu compañero de cuarto. Pero no debes lamentarte ni derramar más lagrimas por eso, Sango no es la única.-dijo ella tocando la mejilla de Kagome, que retiró su rostro como si el contacto la hubiese quemado.

-Yo no derramo lagrimas.-saltó Kagome.

-Tus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos cuando te vi en la parada, lo supe. Llámalo intuición femenina si quieres, pero presentí que algo malo te había ocurrido, después Kana, me dijo que habías roto con Sango y ella hora salía con tu compañero de cuarto.-explicó Ayame.

-Los rumores corren rápido.-dijo Kag. "_Que intuición femenina ni que ocho cuartos, par de chismosas" _

-Bueno, cuando quieras hablar sobre ello, recuerda que aquí estoy.-dijo ella que aprovechó un descuido de Kagome y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Los ojos de Kagome casi se salen de sus orbitas.-Nos vemos.-se despidió la pelirroja.

Kagome no pudo articular palabra, definitivamente necesitaba cuidarse de esa pequeña cabeza de zanahoria, que ya no le lanzaba la onda, sin duda le estaba lanzado las bragas.

Kouga había visto todo. En sus ojos se reflejó un destello de ira contenida.

Al salir del aula, Kagome torció una esquina para dirigirse a los vestidores pues tenía clase de boxeo, al llegar al siguiente pasillo, alcanzó a vislumbrar a Ayame y Kouga que discutían acaloradamente, metros más allá. No quiso pasar junto a ellos, lo que hizo fue dar la vuelta y tomar otro camino.

Llegó al recinto de entrenamiento, ya estaba casi toda la clase ahí, algunos saltando la cuerda, otros haciendo flexiones, unos más 'jugando' sobre el ring.

Kouga llegó después, recibiendo un regaño por parte del señor Tokiwa. Fue entonces que Kagome recordó el reto que le había impuesto Naraku. Había sido muy estúpido darle por su lado, pues el conocía más de este deporte que ella, corría un riesgo muy grande de salir hecha una masa deforme de carne y hueso, pero no importaba…bueno si importaba, pero ella había dicho que si, y ahora no era momento de echarse para atrás. _"Tal vez te rompan el hocico y así evites hablar por un tiempo y meter la pata_" se recriminó así misma.

El entrenador Tokiwa, ordenó que hicieran equipos para entrenar durante las clases, asi al final harían un mini torneo, entre ellos. La idea pareció divertida ante los ojos de Kagome, el entrenador, escogió las parejas, a Kagome lo divertido de la idea se le fue de inmediato al ver los ojos de su contendiente. Kouga la miraba mal…"muy mal, esto no será nada divertido" pensó sensatamente la chica.

Al escucharse el silbatazo que daba inicio a la contienda, Kouga se lanzó hacia ella, que como pudo esquivó, y enterró su puño en el costado derecho del chico, éste por su parte se agarró de ella, y como pudo logró zafarse de su agarre, y le envió un puño directo a la cara, él trastabilló un momento, pero con velocidad y fuerza arremetió, acertando en el rostro de Kagome, que fue prácticamente lanzada al otro extremo de la arena, sintió la furia del chico. Supo que en verdad estaba enojado.

Ella se levantó y tomó un poco de tiempo para regresar su ataque, y dedujo que lo mejor para su pellejo, era hacer fallar los golpes de su contrincante, "_así él se cansa y yo no_" y así lo hizo, se mantuvo esquivando a Kouga, que cada vez se miraba más agotado.

Finalmente él se cansó del juego, y tomó a Kagome de los hombros, tumbándola, ella gimió de dolor, su espalda ardía.

-¡Se acabó!-dijo Tokiwa, pegando un silbatazo.-Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

-Suéltame.-dijo Kagome al chico que la tenía sujeta.

-No creas que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente.-declaró él apretando sus dientes. Kagome sintió que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido. Y lo relacionó con Ayame…

-Suéltame.-exigió ella con voz firme y mirada acerada. Él de a poco la soltó, colocando en su rostro un gesto de suficiencia, que cabreó a Kagome.

-------------------------------

Kagome al llegar a su departamento encontró a Sango y Miroku, en pleno baboseo bucal, ella tan discreta como siempre, los interrumpió.

-Hey no coman pan delante de los pobres.

-Hmoa hak.-Kagome no supo quien había balbuceado, así como tampoco entendió qué trataron de decirle. Pues ellos seguían pegados.

-¿Kohaku?-preguntó Kagome. Haciendo que Miroku saltara hacia atrás, dejando a Sango con los labios abiertos y la lengua a medio salir.

-Muy gracioso.-dijo sarcástico Miroku. E intentó besar de nuevo a su novia, pero esta lo rechazó.

-Olvídalo, el momento se esfumó.

-Bueno ahora que puedes hablar, me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado.-exigió Kagome.

-Pues estamos solos, hablen.-dijo Miroku.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sango, solo contigo. –recalcó Kagome.

-Vamos a tu recamara.-invitó ella.

-No, ya entendí, si quieren hablar hablen aquí, yo me voy a mi recamara, no hay problema.

-No confío en ti.-declaró la castaña.-Sabes Kag, mejor salgamos de aquí. Porque puede ser que las paredes escuchen.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Miroku en tono ofendido. Sango solo le mandó un beso volado.

Al salir de la edificación, y ver que no había moros en la costa, le pidió le contara, Kagome lo hizo y vio los diferentes gestos que hizo la castaña, desde la sorpresa hasta la indignación, pasando por la culpa.

-Lo siento Kag.-dijo Sango con los ojos repletos de incomodidad.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó ella desconcertada.

-Es que cometí un error, una imprudencia enorme.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira, Inuyasha cree que a ti te gusta Kaname, porque escuchó rumores ¿no? Pues lamento decirte que esos rumores, seguramente fueron los que provoqué yo.-Sango vio que Kagome no decía nada y continuó.- Verás, fui yo quien le dije a Rin que a ti te gustaba Kaname, fue por deshacer las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza, ella creía que tu eras gay, yo lo dije sin pensar en las consecuencias, y al parecer el chisme se regó.

-Entonces tu fuiste la fuente de todo.-dijo Kagome asimilando la información.

-¡Lo siento Kag, fue un error!-suplicó ella.

-Un horror Sango.-reprochó Kagome.

-Recuerda Kag que errar es humano.-dijo en tono solemne la castaña.

-¡Pues que humanota eres!-exlamó molesta la chica.

-Oh vamos, te juro que aclararé el mal entendido con Inuyasha y entonces se arreglarán las cosas.

-Eso espero, no me gusta estar enojada con él. Aunque se merece que no le dirija la palabra en los próximos días por no haberme dicho lo del trabajo.-Kagome aún estaba dolida por ello.

-¡Bueno pues que esperas! Vamos a decirle todo a Inuyasha, y cuando el sepa seguramente se sentirá mal por haber dudado de ti, y por no pasarte la tarea.-dijo Sango con cara entusiasta.

Así ellas se regresaron al apartamento, donde ya estaba Kohaku, pero el susodicho aún no aparecía. Se llegaron las 12 de la noche y él no apareció. Kagome recostada en el sofá cabeceaba, sus parpados pesaban cantidad, Kohaku hacía rato que se había ido a dormir, Sango y Miroku se le pasaban muy bien, intercambiando besos y lenguas en la cocina. Por fin ésta decidió irse, y Kagome toda sonámbula llegó a su habitación, se tumbó y no supo más.

La claridad del alba se escurrió entre el cristal de la ventana, provocando que la chica que reposaba en el lecho arrugara su frente, lentamente abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz. Su mente comenzó a rebobinar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Como si de un resorte se tratara se incorporó, fijó su atención en el gran reloj que posaba en su pálida muñeca. Aún era temprano, demasiado temprano. Salió de su habitación y repitió el proceso de la mañana pasada. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su amiga, apremiándola. En cuanto menos tiempo arreglaran el asunto mejor. Ansiosa, marcó el numero de su amiga.

-Kag, son las 7 de la mañana, apuesto que él aún está dormido.-dijo Sango reprimiendo tremendo bostezo.

-No me importa, si es necesario despertarlo lo haré. Haré que me pida perdón de rodillas.

-Si.

-Después de todo, se lo tiene merecido, creer que me gusta ricitos de oro, ¡Ja! Como si fuera posible.

-Mhjm.

-No sé que le ve, tiene la piel de un albino, el cuerpo flaco y sin chiste, los pechos parecen montañas, los cabellos de elote, los ojos de sapo, enormes ¿los has visto?

-Mmm.

-¿Sango? ¡¡DESPIERTA!-gritó la chica a su interlocutora que babeaba a gusto.

-¡Qué!-se sobresaltó la chica.

-Oh nada, te espero aquí dentro de media hora, recuerda que tienes que arreglar tu desastre.-dijo Kagome, resaltando el adjetivo posesivo.

---------------------------

Bien, antes que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza, ¡casi me cumplo el mes! Pero pues la Universidad, los exámenes, la falta de inspiración fueron algunos de los grandes factores. Pero ¡aki ta ya! XD

Espero que no me abandonen, y me escriban sus opiniones. Que son muy importantes, me gusta que me alaben el trabajo, pero también que lo critiquen y me digan que les pareció mal y que no. En fin.

Otra GRAN disculpa por el titulo del capitulo anterior :blush: lo que pasa es que yo escribo varios títulos, hasta elegir al que más me convenza. Fue un ENORME traspié. Agregándole que lo subí apurada, pues peor todavía.

La aclaración es que el capitulo anterior se titulaba **LAGRIMAS **e intenté arreglarlo pero…no pude. Si alguien es tan amable de explicarme cómo hacerlo con gusto lo haré. XD

Gracias una vez más por la espera. Y otra disculpa por ello.


	7. Chapter 7

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

Capitulo 7.

**ENCUENTROS CERCANOS DEL TERCER TIPO.**

-Estoy nerviosa.-declaró Sango.- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?

-Seguramente mal, y te dirá que a ti también te gusta.-Kagome seguía teniendo esa ansiedad.

-Vamos chicos, yo los apoyaré.-terció Miroku.-Si yo les creí, él también lo hará.

-Tú eres mi novio. Por ende tienes que creerme ¿no?-dijo Sango.

-Bueno, supongo. Aunque me es difícil creer que Kaname solo busque eso. No parece ser una chica con malas intenciones.

-¿No?-cuestionó sarcástica Kagome.

-El ser ambicioso no es malo…Uno no siempre tiene que conformarse con lo que tiene.-dijo filosófico Miroku.

-Tienes razón, no es malo, lo que si está mal es que lo hagas a costa de otros.-dijo la pelinegra.

-Seguramente ella tiene sus razones.-explicó Miroku

-Bueno ¿tu de que lado estas?-cuestionó Sango encarando a su novio.

-Pues…del tuyo obvio, pero francamente creo que no debí meterme en este lío.

-Cobarde.-musitó Kagome.

-Astuto.-corrigió él.

-Miroku, cállate. Sino quieres estar aquí, puedes irte ya, nosotras arreglaremos esto.

-Si, en cuando llegue el estúpido ese. ¿Pero que cree? ¿Que esto es un motel o qué?-Kagome ahora estaba más que molesta.

-Tal vez se haya ido a Ikiwa.-dijo Sango.

-O tal vez se haya ido a Ikiwa a un motel con ella.-Miroku se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues su novia le dio tremendo pellizco, que la marca le perduró un buen rato al igual que el dolor.

-Bien, ya me cansé de esperar. Voy a dar un paseo.-declaró Kagome seria.

-Yo te acompaño.- saltó la castaña.

-Les parece si yo lo espero aquí.-propuso Miroku.

-A ti nadie te ha invitado.-dijo Kagome con acritud.

-Uy que sensible.-dijo él levantando una ceja.

Las chicas salieron del edificio y se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo, durante el trayecto ninguna dijo nada, pero no pudiendo aguantarse más Kagome pateó un bote de basura, cosa que lamentó después porque le dolió hasta el alma.

-Tranquila.-calmó Sango.- ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No… Si.-la pelinegra estaba enojada. El porqué, tenía un nombre: Inuyasha. El cual no se había aparecido por ahí en toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ella, lógicamente, estaba preocupada, enojada y celosa.

Lo primero porque la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba él la tenía, como se dice en mi pueblo, con el Jesús en la boca. Lo segundo, porque no les había avisado a ninguno de sus amigos. El tercero, era el peor de todos, porque se había enterado por medio de Ayame, que él estaba con Kaname. Y eso la envenenaba totalmente, no sabía que pensar al respecto, no tenía muchas opciones………..pues un chico y una chica, solos en quien sabe donde………….deja mucho que pensar.

-Oye… ¿crees que fue buena idea decirle a Miroku?-cuestionó la pelinegra, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos a otro tema menos escabroso.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que fue mejor decirle, él es algo celosillo y se imagina cosas, así que no me quedó de otra Kag, compréndeme.

-¿Sigue desconfiando de mi?

-Para él es extraño que una chica y un chico se lleven demasiado bien, es de los que piensan que entre un hombre y una mujer no puede haber amistad…….ya sabes.

-Sí solo supiera.-dijo Kagome en un suspiro.

-¿Qué hora tienes?-cuestionó la castaña.

-Van a dar las 9 de la mañana.-contestó la morena mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, yo te dejo, voy a mi depa, necesito unas cosillas.-se excusó Sango.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que……

-Ahí estaré.-prometió Sango.

Kagome comenzó a caminar calle abajo, se dirigió al pequeño parque donde muchos universitarios iban a ejercitarse todas las mañanas, ahí encontró a Houjo, enfundado en unos pantalones deportivos grises y una playera azul, con una gran mancha oscura en el pecho, la cual se debía a la transpiración que el correr había provocado.

-Hola.-saludó agitado el joven, cuando llegó hasta ella.

-¿Vienes todos los días?

-Pues si, es que soy hiperactivo y necesito estar frecuentemente en movimiento.

-Me parece bien, tal vez venga un día de estos, ahora que tengo tiempo.-dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Bueno ya somos dos ¿que te parece si vienes conmigo mañana, así comienzas de una vez.-invitó él.

-Suena bien.-dijo ella.

-Bueno me voy. Y creo que será mejor ir a darme un baño.-dijo él levantando un brazo y oliendo su axila.

-Si, supongo que es lo mejor.-sonrió Kagome.-Vamos, yo también me regreso.

El chico tenía un gran sentido del humor, hizo que Kagome dejara el mal humor a un lado, charlaron de todo y nada a la vez. Al llegar al edificio de él, se separaron y Kagome regresó sola, a su departamento, al entrar el edificio, encontró a la pelirroja que esperaba a que el ascensor se abriera.

-Hola Kag.-saludó la chica de manera entusiasta.

-¿Tienes otro mensaje para dar?-preguntó Kagome de mal talante.

-No, no me han llamado. No seas pesado, yo solo vine a verte para pasarte la tarea que te falta.

-No es necesario gracias.

-Pero es materia de examen, y no digas que no tienes compañeros, no los tienes porque no quieres.-dijo ella esto último en tono meloso.

Kagome tuvo suficiente, su mal humor antes apaciguado se elevó al límite, sus orejas resplandecieron en un rojo brillante. Iba a aclarar algunas cosas con la chica, y lo iba a hacer ahora.

-Ayame, escucha esto…-en ese preciso momento el ascensor abrió sus puertas y Ayame entró rápidamente, seguida por Kagome.

-¿Me sostienes esto?-cuestionó Ayame justo después de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, y dando un cuaderno a Kagome, sin darle oportunidad a esta de negarse.

La pelirroja estaba decidida a conquistar a Kagome, cosa que hubiese sido muy fácil y menos vergonzosa si Kagome fuera HOMBRE, pero como no lo era el espectáculo que la chica ofrecía en esos momento resultó aterrorizante para la morena, pues tenía la impresión de que si no salía de ahí en ese momento, la cabeza de zanahoria la violaría. Ayame se acercó sensualmente a Kagome, contoneándose mientras la morena retrocedía hacia una esquina.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Kagome, asiendo a la chica de los hombros para alejarla de si.

-Kag, me gustas y mucho, no entiendo porque te haces del rogar… ¿Acaso no te gusto?-dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía un puchero y trataba de pegarse más a una aturdida Kagome.

-¡Deja de arrinconarme Ayame, me ahogas!

-Aun no me contestas.-repuso la chica, acercando su rostro al de la morena, la cual sentía las caderas de la chica apretarse a las suyas. Kagome se asustó. Y bien se dice que cuando alguien siente temor, éste reacciona de tres maneras: huyendo, paralizándose, o enfrentando al que ocasiona ese sentimiento.

-¡No!-exclamó, empujando a la chica bruscamente.

-¿NO?-cuestionó perpleja esta ultima.

-No, entiende NO ME GUSTAS, y deja de comportarte como una gata en celo, ¡¡ no sabes lo indignante que es eso!

-¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-gritó herida la chica, volteándose y pulsando frenéticamente el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor. Hasta que finalmente este cedió y se abrió. Salió como un bólido de ahí.

Kagome se sintió realmente aliviada, el pensar que la chica al fin ya no la molestaría más, era quitarse un gran peso de encima.

-----------------------------------------

-Tenemos que hablar.-declaró impasible y con mirada acerada Kagome, a un desaliñado y cansado Inuyasha, cuando este arribó al departamento casi a medio día.

-Inuyasha, tienes que escucharnos.-dijo Sango, al ver que el chico ignoró la petición de su amiga.

-Muy bien. Hazlo rápido, que tengo prisa.- el tono del chico era de aburrimiento casi ofensivo.

-Muy bien.-comenzó la castaña, adoptando una posición de severidad.- Lo que pasa es que tu amiga Kaname…

-Mi novia.-corrigió Inuyasha realzando la palabra.

-Como sea. La cuestión es que ella te está usando, engañando, engatusando para conseguir sus fines. Y no lo invento yo, te lo digo porque yo misma lo escuché y se lo dije a Kagome, para que te le contara a ti, pero tu lo mandaste por un tubo.- aclaró Sango, cuando vio que él iba a replicar.

-Aunque no lo creas amigo, es la verdad.-acotó Miroku.

-¿Tu también lo escuchaste?-preguntó con perspicacia el joven.

-No, pero le creo a Sango, porque ella no gana nada al decirte esto, en cambio sí ella fuese otra persona no hubiese dicho nada al respecto ¿sabes?

-Solo ayudar a su amigo.-replicó Inuyasha mirando acusadoramente a Kagome, que alterada le contestó.

-Eso precisamente quise hacer yo, pues no obtengo ningún beneficio.-dijo ella, blandiendo su dedo índice frente al chico.

-Quedarte con ella, tal vez.-sugirió sarcástico el de orbes doradas, acercando su rostro endurecido hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

-Sigues con la estupidez de que Ricitos de oro me gusta ¿no? ¡Puedes quedarte tranquilo grandísimo pendejo! Porque no es así, y si te lo dije fue porque en verdad te estimo, pero sino quieres creerlo allá tu, cuando te bote no me vengas a llorar.-explotó Kagome.

-Ella no va hacer semejante cosa estupido envidioso.-increpó él.

-¡¡Por favor Inuyasha! Deja de pensar con las pelotas y usa el cerebro.-recriminó la pelinegra haciendo ademanes exasperados.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-intervino Sango bañada en serenidad.

-¿Cómo vas a demostrarme algo que no es verdad?-cuestionó él insultante.

-Pues te demostraré que si lo es.-enseguida Sango sacó un celular y se lo mostró a Inuyasha, él lo miró como si no supiera de que se trataba.

-¿Y eso qué?-le preguntó a la castaña.

-No lo sabes usar ¿o qué?-respondió ella.

-Pues claro que si, no soy imbecil.-replicó él.

-Pues parece.-musitó Kagome.

-Cállate.-exclamo él, ofendido.

-Dame eso.-dijo con aire exasperado Sango, al tiempo que arrebataba el aparato de las manos de su amigo.

Ella hizo algunos movimientos, pulsó algunos botones, y lo miró para después pasárselo a Inuyasha.

-Míralo.-ordenó ella.

Él así lo hizo, en cuanto lo leyó, las diversas emociones que sintió se reflejaron en su rostro, pasando de la sorpresa, a la confusión, de la incredulidad a la indignación, y finalmente al abatimiento.

-¿Ahora me crees?-soltó Sango que lo miraba seria.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó desconcertada Kagome.

-El celular de Oyuki.-explicó la castaña impertérrita.

-¿Se lo robaste?-Kagome estaba asombrada ante la astucia de su amiga.

-No.-declaró ella.

-Esto no puede ser.-musitó Inuyasha cabizbajo.

-Busca el número de tu novia, llámala y verifica que en verdad éste es el celular de su amiga, así confirmarás que lo que dicen esos mensajes es la verdad.

Él obedeció inmediatamente. Su cara palideció y quedó estático por un momento, la chica había contestado llamándolo por el nombre de la propietaria del aparato.

_-¿Oyuki? ¿Ya se te pasó el coraje?-_cuestionaba la dulce voz de Kaname. Inuyasha colgó y devolvió el aparato a la castaña.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sango.

-¿Entonces era verdad?-Inuyasha era una mezcla de emociones indefinibles.

-Bien. Creo que mi misión aquí terminó.-declaró Sango, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Inuyasha?-cuestionó Miroku, asiendo el hombro de su amigo.

-¿A dónde irás Sango?-preguntó Kagome.

-¿Me acompañas?-invitó ella. Kagome asintió.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes planeó esto?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, no eres el centro del universo, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que confabular contra tu vida sentimental.-sentenció Kagome, con gesto arrogante.

Ella salió del departamento junto a su amiga, dejando a Inuyasha con Miroku, no se sintió capaz de enfrentar más al chico, había sido ruda con él, pero estaba molesta porque con su actitud le había demostrado que Kaname le importaba y mucho…..…y eso era algo que ella simplemente no podía soportar.

Metros más allá, calle abajo, donde se encontraba el pequeño súper, una chica las divisó y en cuanto lo hizo, perpetró en el lugar. Al llegar ahí, Sango hizo lo mismo, Kagome la seguía confundida, ella no le había explicado nada aún, y lo único que hacía era hacerle gestos o contestaba con evasivas.

Caminaron por entre los pasillos y se dirigieron al fondo del lugar, frente a un estante de artículos de limpieza doméstica. De pronto apareció muy disimuladamente una chica de ojos grandes y cara redonda, se acercó a ellas y cuando llegó hasta ahí, Sango le dio una sonrisa confortante, ella también sonrió.

-Gracias Oyuki.-musitó la castaña.-Él es Kag, un amigo.- aclaró ella cuando la chica miró a Kagome con desconfianza.

-Muchas gracias.-acotó la pelinegra comprendiendo todo el asunto.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.-respondió la chica. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

-Así que ella te ayudó.-dijo Kagome.

-Sip. Ella no es como parece, esa candidez es real, no como la de tu 'amiga'-dijo Sango en tono malicioso.

-Después de esto, ricitos de oro no le dirigirá la palabra ¿sabes?

-Es lo que menos le importa, esa chica si usa el cerebro, reflexionó sobre la corrosiva amistad que tenía con Kaname. Y la botó. Dice que es muy dominante…

-Oye Sango ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del pica- pica? –cuestionó Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-------------------------------------

Kagome regresó al departamento, pero ya no encontró a nadie, todos se había ido a clases, al menos eso creyó, porque momentos después Inuyasha apareció. El silencio era realmente incómodo, hasta que él habló.

-¿Porqué no fuiste a clase?-preguntó casualmente, recostado en el sofá.

-Me suspendieron durante una semana.-respondió ella desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó él sorprendido.

-Una larga historia.-dijo ella.

-Tengo tiempo.-respondió él sonriendo levemente.

Ella le contó todo lo sucedido, momentos después la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido, pero él aun no se había disculpado con ella, aunque trataba de ser lo más condescendiente, sin embargo Kagome no le tomaba mucha importancia.

-¿Y tu donde dormiste?-sintió la gran necesidad de saber dónde había estado, pero por otro lado, no quería saberlo.

-Fui a Tokio. La llevé a la agencia de mi hermano y dormimos allá.

-¿Tu tampoco asististe a clase?-Kagome intentó ignorar el dolor en su pecho.

-No, solo a las primeras horas. Estoy muy cansado, fue un día muy agitado.

-Si lo imagino…. ¿Así que durmieron juntos?-dijo ella después de un corto silencio. "_Masoquista. Eso es lo que eres ¡torpe!"_

-No de esa manera.-aclaró él. Ella soltó el aire que sin saber estuvo reteniendo por varios segundos.

-¿Vemos una película?-invitó ella animada.

Al día siguiente llegó el ansiado viernes, y el chico de orbes doradas, aún con el animo por los suelos, fue invitado por sus amigos a relajarse un poco, ese día todos se tomaron el día libre, ni Inuyasha, ni Kohaku asistieron a clase, por iniciativa de Miroku, quien les invitó a pasarse una noche fuera de su apartamento, junto a la luz de la luna y al calor de una fogata, en las afueras de Ikiwa, con el pretexto de 'animar a Inuyasha' .

Kagome no sabía si debía asistir, pero al fin Miroku la convenció al emplear el chantaje, cosa que a la chica le dejó claro que el dicho de 'Dios los hace y ellos se juntan' era muy verdadero, pues Miroku y Sango eran tal para cual.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me dijo Sango que fuiste con alguien-cuestionó Miroku saliendo del baño, aun con el pijama puesto.

-Fui a correr.-dijo Kagome secando su sudor con el extremo de su playera roja y yendo hacia el refrigerador.

-Así se le dice ahora.-habló Inuyasha saliendo se su recamara con el pelo enmarañado.

-Es verdad.-declaró ella.- ¿A que hora saldremos?-cuestionó para después sorber de su vaso con leche.

-Estará bien a las 5 de la tarde.-declaró Miroku.

-Si tienen algo que hacer será mejor suspender todo.-acotó Inuyasha, sentándose a la mesa para servirse cereal.

-P-por mi e-e-esta bien.-tartamudeó Kohaku, saliendo de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño.

-Bien, entonces a esa hora nos vemos.-dijo Kagome.

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?-preguntó Miroku.

-¿Tienes una cita?-cuestionó sorprendido Inuyasha.

-No, me voy a bañar. En cuanto salga Ko-ko.-explicó Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¡¡K-ka-kagome!-gritó Kohaku desde el baño.

-Sabes que le molesta que le llames así.-dijo Miroku riendo.

-A mi me gusta.-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-P-pues a mi n-no.-dijo el aludido, cuando salió del baño. Para después lanzar el agua del vaso con el que momentos antes se había enjuagado los dientes.

-¡Epa!-calmó Inuyasha.-Que estoy desayunando.

-P-pues él comenzó, se bur-la de mi tar-ta-tamudeo.-se defendió el cuatro ojos.

-Pues tu tartamudeo a cierta chica le parece encantador.-declaró Inuyasha.

-¿Rin?-cuestionó Kagome. El rostro de Kohaku adoptó el color de la vestidura de una manzana roja.

-¡Pero no te pongas rojo hermano!-soltó Miroku riendo.

-No se pone rojo, es el reflejo de mi playera.-bromeó Kagome.

-¡Ca-cállense!-exclamó el chico retirándose del lugar.

La hora para marcharse llegó, todos estaban ya listos, esperando por el pionero de la actividad, que había salido del departamento. Ya tenía un buen rato fuera, y no regresaba, Kohaku ya estaba desistiendo de la idea.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Kagome.

-No hace ni dos minutos que me preguntaste lo mismo. Para ya.-le dijo Inuyasha.

-S-seguramente esta c-con mi hermana.-soltó Kohaku torciendo la boca.

-Si, tal vez.-dijo Inuyasha.

-Compréndanlo, él tiene que pedir permiso, sino le pegan.-bromeó la chica.

-O le suspenden la sesión de besos.-sugirió el de ojos dorados.

-¡Que e-es mi herma-na!-exclamó Kohaku ofendido.

-Perdón. Pero ya deberías de aceptar el hecho de que ella es pareja de Miroku, y que las parejas no solo se cogen de las manos.-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿O es lo único que planeas hacer con Rin?-cuestionó maliciosamente Kagome, provocando el sonrojo del chico, que ya no dijo palabra alguna.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Miroku apareció.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?-reprochó Inuyasha.

-Primero mi querido amigo, ayúdame con esto.-dijo el chico a la vez que le daba varias bolsas.

-¿Qué compraste? ¡¡Cerveza!-dijo Kagome examinando el contenido.

-Y algo de botana.-dijo él.

-¿Y m-mi hermana s-sabe?-cuestionó Kohaku.

-Ella lo sugirió. Yo solo pensaba traer botana y pasar un rato bañado en la luz de la luna.-explicó Miroku.

-S-sango va de mal e-en peor.-dijo Kohaku enfurruñado.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-invitó Kagome.

-Bueno, yo sugeriría que esperáramos.-dijo Miroku algo nervioso.

-¿Por?

-La innombrable está allá abajo. Me entretuve porque me cuestionó sobre ti.-dijo él, mirando a Inuyasha.

-¿La ver-dadera Ka-kaname?

-No, la de chocolate.-dijo Miroku con tono mordaz.

-P-perdón.-dijo el chico, que mejor optó por permanecer callado.

-Me vale. Vamos.-dijo Inuyasha con tono indiferente.

Salieron del apartamento y como lo había dicho el hippie, la rubia despampanante estaba ahí, recibió a Inuyasha con una sonrisa indulgente, la cual se deshizo cuando él la miró, tal y como había mirado a Kagome, días atrás.

-¿Te pasa algo?-la escuchó Kagome preguntar, cuando pasó por su lado, yéndose directamente hacia fuera.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?-le preguntó Miroku mirando a la pareja.

-Ni idea.-dijo ella, mirando alrededor.

-Al parecer no.-dijo él, cuando vio venir a Inuyasha con paso decidido.

-¿E-esta llorando?-dijo Kohaku dubitativo.

-¡Nah! Se le metió algo en el ojo.-tranquilizó Kagome, que por dentro se regocijaba al saberla fuera de la jugada.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Cuando quieras.-dijo Kagome.

Se subieron al auto del chico, que los condujo hasta Ikiwa, de ahí Miroku, con el permiso y la promesa de cuidar el auto más que a su propia novia, manejó hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde había una desviación, tomaron ese camino y pararon unos metros más allá, donde se abría un sendero hacia un lago rodeado de un bosque espeso y fresco. Inuyasha aparcó el auto a orillas del lago, encendió el estero y subió el volumen. Estaba dispuesto a divertirse, después de haberse desahogado con la causante de su dolor, se sentía mucho mejor.

Buscaron algo de leña e hicieron una fogata, comenzaron a platicar sobre todos los temas que los chicos pueden tener: fútbol, autos, más deporte, chicas, tema en el cual Kagome permaneció callada y no aportaba más que monosílabos. Además de notar la patética inocencia de Kohaku respecto al tópico.

También hubo un momento en que en una dinámica se dijeron qué era lo que menos soportaban, a Kagome casi le da un infarto al escuchar que a Inuyasha lo que menos le gustaba era la mentira, no soportaba el hecho de que le ocultaran cosas importantes.

Ya entrada la noche, ella adormilada por el alcohol, tuvo que reconocer que no era buena en eso. Inuyasha inició unas 'carreritas' con Miroku y un renuente Kohaku, que consistía en beber una cerveza lo más rápido posible, el que bebiera más, era el ganador. El ganador de una gran resaca el día siguiente.

La velada se animó, la única que permanecía parcialmente sobria era Kagome, que se divertía enormemente al ver actuar en ese estado a los chicos. Al fin se llegaron las 12 de la noche, y ella les frenó la fiesta.

-Ok. Suficiente. Es hora de irnos ya.-anunció, provocando los balbuceos incoherentes de Kohaku.

-Al auto.-dijo ella.

-Aguafiestas ¡hic!-dijo Inuyasha.

-AHORA-ordenó. Los chicos no dijeron nada más.

Ella se encargó de apagar el fuego y meter la basura en una bolsa, la cual acomodó en la cajuela del auto. Después subió al volante y se encontró a Kohaku totalmente dormido al igual que Miroku, y a Inuyasha tarareando una canción medio adormilado.

Agotada y somnolienta, condujo hasta la ciudad universitaria de Ikiwa, manejó lo más despacio posible, había que tener en cuenta que sus conocimientos sobre el manejo eran limitados, podría decirse que los llevaba a vuelta de rueda.

Al llegar al lugar, despertó y llevó uno a uno hasta el apartamento, pues no podían sostenerse en pie por más de 30 segundos.

Finalmente llevó a Inuyasha hasta su recamara, él balbuceaba algo ininteligible, lo recostó en su cama, pero mientras lo hizo, ella tropezó y cayó a un lado de él. Abrió sus dorados ojos y le dijo.

-Eres un buen amigo ¡hic!-su mano palmeó suavemente la espalda de Kagome, que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-Duérmete.-le dijo ella en tono maternal. Y como arte de magia los pesados parpados del chico cubrieron los melados orbes.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o si la botana le habría hecho mal, pero sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. Absorta en la examinación visual que realizaba, su rostro se acercó hasta el de él, que yacía dormido bajo ella, la respiración acompasada que tenía, los labios finamente delineados y carnosos como el botón de una rosa, endemoniadamente deseables. Estaba hipnotizada. No supo como llegó hasta ese punto, perdió toda coherencia, toda razón, toda realidad. Simplemente lo besó, presionó sus labios con los de él. Sintió un hormigueo en su boca al contactarlos.

De pronto como si de un rayo que ilumina la oscuridad de la noche, se separó de él. Entonces, con horror, encontró la mirada ambarina de Inuyasha reflejando el más puro asombro.

No supo cómo salió de ahí, cuando su cerebro se conectó de nueva cuenta, ella estaba atrincherada en su habitación. Recargada contra la puerta y cubriéndose la boca para evitar dejar salir el grito que nacía en su garganta.

---------------------------

Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta XD

Espero les guste este capitulo, tengo ke decir que la inspiración volvió y bien jajaja.

Tengo 103 rr! Es magnifico...y con tan solo 6 capis! XD Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios. Y a aquellos que no, pues los invito a ke pulsen el botoncito que dice GO XD

Nos vemos!

PD. Felicidades a todas las mujeres! Es nuestro mes chicas! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8

**El plan.**

No supo cómo es que consiguió concebir el sueño, su mente repasaba a cada momento lo acontecido, lo volvió a recordar a la mañana siguiente cuando la blanquecina luz del día se coló por las persianas, pegando de lleno en el fino rostro de Kagome.

Lentamente abrió sus parpados hasta dejarlos cerrados de nueva cuenta, se tomó un rato para desperezarse, un ligero mareo apareció cuando movió su cabeza acompañado por una sutil punzada en su cabeza. Gruñó.

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, abrió sus ojos de golpe, espantada; pero de alguna extraña manera, feliz. Se incorporó de inmediato y al hacerlo se mareó de nuevo. "_Así que así se siente la resaca"_ pensó ella. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y miró alrededor. Nada, ni rastro de los chicos, volvió sobre sus pasos y checó la hora, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana.

La ligera punzada cada vez se hacía más fuerte, optó por darse una ducha de agua fría para despejarse. Cuando terminó, un portazo se escuchó seguido de unos pasos presurosos, después vio a un despeinado Kohaku que se abría paso hasta ella y venía con una mano cubriendo su boca, más pálido que de costumbre, ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, en cuanto él lo hizo, una espeluznante arcada se escuchó. Kagome tragó duro, "_Creo que hice bien en no tomar tanto"_ pensó la chica horrorizada.

Apuró el paso y entró a su habitación, buscó algo de ropa y se vistió, un pantalón negro holgado junto a sus ya clásicas playeras, con algún logotipo, esta vez usaba una que tenía como leyenda 'Tanta escuela, me apendeja' cuando estuvo presentable salió de ahí, Kohaku aún no salía del baño, lo vio recargado en la taza del escusado. Haciendo el menor ruido, abrió la puerta y bajó a la calle, no sabía a donde iría, no sabía qué haría, no sabía qué diría. Su única esperanza es que Inuyasha no recordara lo ocurrido.

No se lo pensó dos veces, iría a donde Sango, necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien como ella, sabía con seguridad que ella sabría que hacer, siempre lo hacía.

La puerta era tocada insistentemente, una chica bajita, regordeta y de ojos verdes la abrió.

-Necesito hablar con Sango.-pidió Kagome.

-Dame un minuto.-contestó la joven, para después internarse en el fondo de la pequeña estancia, que tenía la misma apariencia del apartamento de Kagome.

-Pasa, dudo que quiera levantarse.-anunció la chica, haciendo un ademán que indicaba que entrara. Kagome así lo hizo, se adentró en el recinto, asomó su cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta, vislumbró la figura de Sango, envuelta en el cobijo de una frazada, en un extremo sobresalía una mata de pelo castaño.

-¡Hey despierta!-exclamó la morena, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Sango levántate!

Kagome la sacudía bruscamente, mientras que la adormilada Sango solo emitía gruñidos de protesta.

-¡Demonios Kag! Podrías ser más cuidadosa. Por poco me rompes un hueso.

-Besé a Inuyasha.-declaró la pelinegra. Tal frase bastó para cortar abruptamente la perorata de Sango.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-No lo voy a repetir.

-¿Es en serio?-decir que Sango estaba asombrada era poco.

-¡Si!…….y lo peor de todo es que me gustó.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Te descubrió? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-¡Cálmate! La verdad es que no sé, no creo que me haya descubierto, debe pensar que soy gay.-dijo la chica haciendo una mueca de frustración.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-El estaba borracho y pensé que también dormido.-declaró ella tímidamente.

-¿Borracho? ¿Te aprovechaste de él?-la castaña apuntaba acusadoramente a Kagome.

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces?

-No sé que me pasó, estaba como ida, hipnotizada, cuando sentí ya lo estaba besando, fue realmente extraño, después cuando sentí que me respondía abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando.

-¡KAGOME!-saltó Sango conmocionada.

-¿La regué verdad?-inquirió con tono decepcionado la morena.

-No nos alarmemos. Tal vez no lo recuerde, si es así mejor para ti.

-¿Y si recuerda? No puedo decirle la verdad, no después de lo que sé.

-¿Qué sabes que yo no sé? ¿De qué me perdí? ¡Desembucha!

Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido durante la velada anterior, específicamente lo que Inuyasha había dicho. Ella simplemente no podía perder todo ese gran terreno ganado hasta ahora por un estúpido desliz. Pero tampoco podía mantener la mentira por el resto de su vida. La situación se escapaba de sus manos y el pánico se hizo presente.

-Kag, eres increíble.-declaró la castaña.-contigo es una tras otra, no paras de calabacearla. ¿Qué pensaste?

-No pensé exactamente, no pude evitarlo. Tú deberías comprenderme.-decía la chica con desesperación.

-Te comprendo pero yo no estoy en tus circunstancias.

-Si me pregunta ¿qué respondo? ¡Que soy homosexual!

-Puedes decir que fue efecto del alcohol…o que si eres gay. Tú decides, son tus opciones.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-gritó exasperada la chica.

-¿Dijiste que él también te respondió?-inquirió Sango.

-Si. Pero seguramente porque creyó que yo era Kaname.-aclaró la morena amargamente.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellas, hasta que Sango recordó algo que la pelinegra le había contado muchas horas atrás.

-¿Mañana irás a la pelea?

-¿Cuál pelea?-cuestionó Kagome.

-La tuya con Naraku, tonta.

-¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado, seguramente me matara, bueno hay que ver el aspecto positivo, si me mata ya no tendré que decirle nada a Inuyasha.

-Graciosa.-dijo Sango con seriedad.- No te presentes.

-No puedo hacer eso, di mi palabra, tengo que ir.-Kagome tenía una muy errada percepción de la valentía y el honor.

-Pues tú darás tu palabra pero de ti no regresarán mucho.-dijo Sango con tono mordaz.

-Gracias por los ánimos.-acotó Kagome molesta.

-Pero si el no fuera…

-Claro que irá.

-¿Y si hacemos que no vaya?-propuso Sango.

-Cómo haríamos algo así.-se preguntó Kagome

-Mi preciosa cabecita está maquinando un plan.-anunció la castaña.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó curiosa la morena.

-¿Sabias que Naraku todos los sábados va al X-treme? Creo que eso me dijo Myumi. Espera.-luego de sus cavilaciones, tomó su celular y marcó.

Después de varios minutos en que la castaña mantuvo una conversación con su interlocutora, colgó y lanzó el celular a un lado, su rostro tenía una sonrisa amplia, y en sus ojos brillaba la más pura malicia.

-Acerté. El chico va al bar todos los sábados.

-¿Tu como sabías?

-Uno tiene sus contactos pequeña, y él es de lo más conocido en uno de los ámbitos más populares de la universidad, el deporte rompehuesos, uno tiene que estar informada sobre todo lo que acontece en nuestro entorno estudiantil.-el tono sublime con que dijo su discurso, hizo a Kagome reír a carcajada suelta.

-Chismosa es lo que eres.-dijo la morena cuando paró de reír.

-Me alegro que hayas terminado, ahora necesito explicarte qué es lo que haremos.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas más tarde, las chicas viajaron a Ikiwa, una con todo el plan maquilado y la otra con solo su tarjeta de crédito, elemento indispensable para la realización de la idea de Sango. "_Al menos mi madre estaría de acuerdo con esto_" pensó la pelinegra.

-Bien, ahora lo primero que tendremos que hacer será, ir de compras.-dijo vagamente Sango, mientras marcaba su celular.

-¿A quien llamas?-cuestionó Kagome.

-A Hibiki.

-¿Quién?

-¿Recuerdas el tipo que hizo los cambios en tu documentación?-cuestionó Sango.

-Si, creo.

-Bueno el nos ayudará otra vez.-Sango habló por el celular unos escasos minutos, después tomó la mano de Kagome y la guió hasta un taxi.

Momentos después, estaban frente a una imponente tienda de ropa, Kagome tuvo la impresión de que el lugar le daría un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no tenía nada que ver con su actual resaca, que había aminorado bastante después de que Sango le hubo proporcionado una pastilla efervescente.

-Bueno, lo primero es la ropa, necesitamos cambiar tu atuendo.-dijo la castaña mirando detenidamente a la chica.

-No comiences, mi madre siempre está con lo mismo. A mi me gusta mi ropa.-se defendió Kagome.

-¿Recuerdas el plan?-preguntó la castaña, con un tono de obviedad que resultaba molesto.

-Si. Lo recuerdo, está bien, vamos.

Así ambas chicas, se adentraron al lugar, al cual Kagome nunca pensó visitar, sin embargo ahí estaba. Y todo para salvar su pellejo.

Tal y como lo presintió, la morena tenía un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que el de esa mañana, y es que después de casi dos horas de probarte ropa para una y mil ocasiones, no puede ser de otra manera, mucho menos si llevas los vestigios de una resaca.

-Pruébate este.-ordenó Sango, sosteniendo un vestido corto de color azul celeste, con un generoso escote.

-De ninguna manera me pondré eso.-declaró Kagome, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Porqué? Es muy lindo y seguramente te verás bien en él.

-¿Me veré bien?-preguntó la morena con incredulidad.- ¿cómo me veré bien con un vestido tan escotado cuando yo ni siquiera tengo qué mostrar?

Sango la miró con reprobación.

-No te preocupes por eso, conseguiremos un buen sostén.-le dijo a la vez que le entregaba la prenda.-Además, no tener un generoso busto no quiere decir que la vayas a pasar mal, no importa lo pequeños que sean sino lo que te hagan sentir.

Kagome se puso roja ante el comentario y el descarado guiño que la chica le dio.

-¡Dame eso!-dijo mientras cogió el vestido y se adentró al vestidor, donde yacían montones de ropa.

-No me convence.-dijo Sango cuando vio salir a la chica.

-A mi tampoco.

-Ahora este.-dijo Sango, que mostraba una minifalda negra y una blusa de un suave amarillo, pequeña y de tirantes, de un estilo muy juvenil y seductor a la vez.

-No me gusta mucho.-declaró Kagome.

-Me importa un comino, ¡pruébatelo!

-Me importará un bledo si me queda o no bien, es el ultimo que me pruebo.-dicho esto la chica entró al vestidor, azotando la frágil puertecilla. Ganándose con esto una reprimenda por parte de la vendedora que asediaba a las chicas.

-¡Ese!-exlamó Sango al verla.

-¿Sí?

-Es perfecto. Justo lo que necesitamos.-declaró la castaña, mirando con ojo crítico a la pelinegra.- Date la vuelta.

Kagome lo hizo, con la timidez propia que se despertaba cuando alguien la miraba así, añadiendo que el atuendo que usaba estaba bastante alejado de sus ropas ordinarias.

Vestía la blusa amarilla que se ajustaba perfecto a su breve talle, subiendo un poco la vista podían encontrarse dos pequeños montes, gracias a la tela que hacía ver los pequeños senos de Kagome, un poco más grandes de lo normal. Un gran efecto óptico. Los hombros delgados y suaves quedaban al descubierto. Sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, lucían muy bien, pues la falda solo cubría lo principal, su largo quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de la chica. Las pequeñas bolsas estilo cargo que tenía en cada costado le daba un aire juvenil y dinámico. Un contraste perfecto con la blusa que tenía un efecto más exótico y sexy.

-Vamos. Ahora faltan los zapatos, después pasamos por la lencería y por ultimo.-Sango calló, para después continuar con un tono malicioso.- Un salón de belleza.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que eso no. No quiero, me niego a ir ahí, ni lo pienses, no voy, me opongo rotundamente.

-Entonces piensas presentarte con esos vellos tan impúdicos rodeando tus bellas piernas.-inquirió la castaña con tono burlón.

Aun con sus negativas, después de ir a la zapatería y adquirir unas sandalias con tacón corto y de comprarse un atuendo de lencería apropiado para su vestimenta y muy provocativo, que nada tenía que hacer al lado del bóxer usual de Kagome. Voluntariamente a fuerzas, llegó a la estética, donde le aplicaron un tratamiento facial, un depilado en piernas que provocó lo alaridos de la pelinegra que juró y perjuró matar a Sango cuando esta estuviese a su alcance. Y otros tantos menjurjes, finalmente al cuarto para las 3 salieron del salón una visiblemente feliz y la otra con un shock, pues su cuenta bancaria había bajado notablemente.

Más tarde se encontraban en el apartamento del amigo de Sango, Hibiki Kinomoto, que las recibió gustoso, más aún porque recibiría una gratificación por ayudarles con el plan.

-Kag, estate quieta.-ordenaba Sango concentrada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me quede quieta cuando ese maldito lápiz irrita mi ojo?-decía la chica mientras abría y cerraba repetidamente sus parpados.

-Demonios, si no paras de hacer eso, no terminaré de maquillarte.-recriminó la castaña.

-¡Me irrita!-se quejo la otra.

-Esta bien, está bien.- Sango desistió de seguir maquillando a la chica, lo único que dejó en su lugar fue el labial, el rimel y algo de rubor.

-Creo que así está bien.-dijo la castaña.-Ahora solo me resta darte unos consejitos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?-preguntó Kagome.

-Bueno, pues primero que nada deberás portarte de manera delicada ¿ok? Nada de juegos bruscos, tienes que sonreír mucho y mostrarte interesada en lo que dicen.

-Suena aburrido.-dijo la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, a veces lo es.

-¿Eso hiciste con Miroku?-preguntó Kagome con tono picarón.

-No, con el fue diferente, me gustaron desde un principio sus charlas tan abiertas y amenas, además tiene un gran sentido del humor.-declaró Sango.

-¿A que te refieres con charlas abiertas?

-Bueno, pues…hum… sobre sexo por ejemplo. Me encantó su forma de ver ese tema. No es como algunos tipos que lo consideran un tabú, no, al contrario tiene una forma muy…abierta de ver las cosas.

-¿Hablaron de sexo en su primera cita?-preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-No, tonta. Bueno no sobre el tema en especifico, no recuerdo como salió a flote la conversación, pero me dijo algo muy cierto con respecto a la virginidad, algo que creo no es muy popular entre los recipientes de testosterona que conozco.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Y me llamas a mi chismosa.-acotó Sango burlona.-Pues mira, yo le pregunté que pensaba al respecto, el me dijo que si el se casaba con una mujer que ya no es virgen, no le importaría en lo absoluto, sí ella lo prefería a él y no al que la desvirgó.

-Oh.-dijo Kagome, no sabiendo como abordar esa respuesta.

Después de algunas instrucciones más por parte de Sango, las chicas salieron de la habitación, Kagome salió de la recamara, hecha mujer. Emocional y físicamente hablando, pues las charlas que la castaña le había brindado le habían abierto una puerta que hasta entonces se había mantenido cerrada.

-¿Hibiki?-llamó la castaña.

-Aquí.-dijo el chico de ojos de un color grosella que vestía un pantalón roto en algunas partes y una camisa ajustada de color blanco. Kagome tuvo que reconocer que se veía muy bien. Y tuvo la impresión de que él pensó lo mismo de ella, pues la miró de arriba abajo dando un silbido de incredulidad.

-Estamos listas.-declaró Sango.

-Si, es lo que veo, la has vestido para matar.-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Sango.

-Claro, luce muy bien, no pensé que fuera así de guapa.

-Es un diamante en bruto.-dijo Sango usando un tono de orgullo.

-Si, y tu las has pulido perfectamente.

Kagome un poco herida de que hablaran de ella como si no estuviese presente, carraspeó incomoda.

-¿Me ven? Porque aun estoy aquí.-dijo ella haciéndose notar.

-Cómo no verte si luces muy bien.-dijo el chico guiñando un ojo descaradamente a la chica, cuyo sonrojo no pudo evitar.

Salieron del apartamento y él las condujo en su auto hasta el bar, que como todos los sábados estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Al llegar, cada uno tomó sus posiciones, Sango permanecería alejada de Kagome e Hibiki, pues ellos estarían en una mesa junto al rival de la pelinegra, quien conocía al acompañante de Kagome.

-Espera Sango.-pidió la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Como me llamaré?

-Cierto, no pensé en eso…pues ¿Aome?

-¿Aome?-contestó la chica incrédula.

-¡Hombre! pues si quieres te pongo un nombre de tei-bolera.

-Orquídea Negra.-propuso Hibiki.

-Cállate.-le espetó Kagome.-Está bien, dejémoslo en Aome, pero tengo que decir que te quemaste el cerebro Sango.- dijo la chica en tono mordaz.

Una vez que los chicos llegaron a la mesa indicada, Hibiki saludó a los presentes y les presentó a su acompañante, que respondió a todos con una linda sonrisa.

Estratégicamente Kagome se sentó junto a Naraku, para así poder llevar a cabo sus astutos planes.

-Hola.-saludó Kagome, tratando de sonar casual.

-Que tal.-contestó él.- Tu cara me parece conocida.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo no te había visto antes, estoy de paso con mi primo.-dijo ella al tiempo que señalaba a Hibiki, que platicaba con algunos chicos.

-¿Tu primo? Pensé que eran algo más.

-No, estoy soltera.-dijo Kagome sonriendo y cruzando sus piernas coquetamente.

-Pues ya somos dos.-dijo él en plan de conquista.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza?-invitó ella.

-No gracias.-declinó él, y levantó su vaso de jugo que tenía en una mano.-Bueno está bien, solo una.

-¿No me digas que te mareas enseguida?-intentó bromear ella.

-No, generalmente tomo alcohol, solo que mañana tengo una pelea que ganar así que no puedo beber.-dijo él tratando de impresionar a la chica.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kagome intentando parecer sorprendida e interesada.

-Oh si, aunque no creo que mi contrincante sea gran cosa.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno, es un niño que intenta creerse grande, además nada tiene que hacer a mi lado.

-Bueno si es un niño no será competencia para ti, supongo. Así que, ¿por qué no te tomas al menos una cerveza para celebrar anticipadamente tu victoria?

Naraku rió de buena gana, y aceptó.

-Hibiki, ¿podrías traernos dos bebidas?

-Claro.-aceptó el chico, y de inmediato se perdió entre la multitud.

Lo que nadie sospechaba es que junto a la barra esperaba la castaña más perversa de todos los tiempos, ahí estaba Sango, sonriendo abiertamente al chico que se aproximaba hasta ella. Pues sus planes estaban saliendo tal y como lo habían previsto.

Cuando él llegó, hasta la barra, se colocó junto a Sango y fingió no conocerla, después de que le entregaron las cervezas, él hizo el ademán de buscar algo en sus pantalones. Sango, de modo casual le ofreció una cajetilla de cigarros que previamente él le había dado. El tomó uno, y lo encendió, al hacer esto volteó hacia otro lado, cosa que Sango aprovechó para agarrar la botella y vaciarle un líquido incoloro que reposaba en un pequeño frasco, que anteriormente Hibiki le había proporcionado. Una vez hecho el trabajo, ella tomó la cerveza y en actitud acomedida se la dio a él, que la tomó con la mano izquierda, asió la otra cerveza y con un guiño pícaro desapareció entre la multitud.

Hibiki regresó a la mesa con las dos bebidas, la cerveza de la mano izquierda fue a parar a manos de Naraku, mientras que la sobrante se la dio a Kagome que lo esperaba con aprensión, pues el estar sola con alguien que la miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne expuesto a los hambrientos perros callejeros, la ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno pues salud.-dijo Kagome, tomando su bebida y alzándola en forma de triunfo.

-Salud.-repitió Naraku. Y dio un gran sorbido a la botella.

-¿Sabes? Creo que vas a ganar, no sé porqué tengo esa corazonada.-dijo la morena a la vez que se tomaba un poco de su cerveza.

-Bueno, pues gracias. No es por parecer vanidoso pero yo también lo creo.-dijo él sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Oye ¿y qué estudias?

-Pues estudio informática.

-Oh vaya suena interesante.- A Kagome le dio la impresión de que el chico no sabía ni para qué servía una computadora, pues cambió de inmediato el tema. Cosa que la alegró porque ella estaba en las mismas.

La charla no duró mucho, pues una vez terminada la cerveza, Naraku comenzó con dolor de estómago, primero solo fueron unos leves calambres, pero después de unos minutos comenzó lo bueno, tuvo que excusarse y partir a los baños, de donde no volvió a regresar en la media hora siguiente, en la cual Kagome e Hibiki había aprovechado para salir de ahí y regresar al departamento, con Sango obviamente.

-Será mejor que nos lleves al metro Hibiki, no quiero viajar en taxi ahora.-dijo Sango dando un gran bostezo.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces, pero será un gasto extra.-el chico sonrió ante la grosera señal que Sango le dirigió.

-Espera, tengo que enjuagarme el pelo.-decía Kagome que iba rumbo al baño.

-A mi me gusta el estilo que traes, es muy chic.-acotó Hibiki. Kagome traía todo el pelo hacia atrás, alaciado al máximo, se veía muy bien.

-Pues sí pero ahora vuelve a ser un chico.-le recordó la castaña.

-¿Cuándo piensan dejar esa tontera?

-Cuando se me antoje.-replicó Kagome desde el baño.

-Te pueden descubrir nena.-dijo él.

-Mientras tú no hables no lo harán. Y no me llames 'nena'.-dijo Kagome imitando la gruesa voz del chico. Sango rió ante la buena parodia que realizó la morena.

----------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que funcioné?-preguntó por enésima vez la pelinegra.

-Si vuelves a preguntar, te juro que te arranco la lengua.-decía la castaña a la vez que se paraba en la solitaria acera del frente del edificio de la ciudad universitaria de Ikiwa.

-Bueno chicas, un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes.-dijo el conductor del auto que las trajo hasta ahí.

-Lo mismo digo Hibiki.-dijo Sango dando otro bostezo.

-Gracias.

-De nada dulzura.-replicó Hibiki lanzando un beso volado a la sorprendida Kagome.

-Vamos a dentro que me estoy congelando.-dijo Sango.

-No, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir ya.-Kagome consultó su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 12:50 am.

-Sí, mejor. Pero no olvides que mañana te tienes que presentar en el ring. Asi que pon el despertador.-le recomendó la castaña.

-Si. Pero ¿y si va?-cuestionó dubitativa la morena.

-No irá. El ricino hizo efecto ya, y no habrá nada que lo detenga, nada.-afirmó con decisión la chica.

-Confío en ti.-repuso Kagome.

La chica se dirigió hacia la otra acera, entró en la edificación, caminó hasta su departamento y al fin entró en él, sintiendo el acogedor calorcito que reinaba en la estancia.

A tientas, atravesó la salita, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¿Y Sango?-la voz de Miroku sonaba demasiado seria para su gusto.

-Está en su departamento.-declaró Kagome mientras encendía la luz de la lamparita que reposaba en el buró.

-¿Se la pasaron bien?

-¿No te dijo a donde íbamos?

-A mi solo me dijo que tenía que hacer algo contigo.

-Pues no es nada de lo que estás pensando.-le aclaró la chica.

-¿No?

-Miroku. No te quiero quitar a Sango, no me gusta, no es mi…tipo.-dijo ella tratando de utilizar un tono apacible pero firme.

-¿Pero y ella?-la pregunta reflejaba duda.

-¿Sabes?-decía Kagome a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado del desvelado chico.-Tu no tienes que dudar de ella, aunque no lo creas le gustas, y mucho. Me atrevería a decirte que hasta te quiere.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó él con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro. Mira cuando tenemos sexo, no para de gritar tu nombre.-bromeó ella, pero al ver la cara que puso el chico, lo aclaró.

Entonces él rió también.

Después de el persuasivo interrogatorio que prosiguió por parte de Miroku, Kagome se vio en la necesidad de modificar el relato, diciendo que ella y Sango fueron a Ikiwa y contrataron a una chica para que engatusara a Naraku y así este bebiera una cerveza con ricino, cosa que le beneficiaría a Kagome, porque así la imitación de la mole no se presentaría a la pelea.

Luego al final, la chica entró a su dormitorio, al ver la cama simplemente se echó en ella y rapidamente se quedó placida y profundamente dormida. Ya mañana sería otro día.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, al fin se les hizo de ver a Kagome como mujer. Espero que el capi les haya gustado, lo quise subir ya porque esta semana es de exámenes y lo más seguro es que no pueda…pero ya se acercan las vacaciones (Miriam saltando como loca por ello)

Ah por cierto muchas gracias x los reviews. Oigan hay una chica que me dijo que haría un douishiji...o como sea que se escriba de el fic XD cuando esté listo me lo mostrará y luego yo les diré donde se aloja para que lo vayan a ver….Seguramente estará muy mono. Gracias chica. ;)

Oigan y ya que ando en promociones, les paso el siguiente link, que es el de mi live journal. Ahí tengo muchos horóscopos y cosas de esas (no es pornografía).

los espero….xauuuuu!


	9. Chapter 9

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

Capitulo 9.

**Enfrentamientos. **

Un molesto ruido se escuchaba a lo lejos, insistente. Lentamente su conciencia fue despertando, recordó qué era lo que tenía que hacer y pegó un salto en su cama, abriendo los ojos de golpe. El sonido era más claro ahora, asió su celular y fijó la vista en él. Faltaban 40 minutos para la pelea, apurada salió de su recamara y se encaminó hacia el baño, tomó su ya rutinaria ducha matutina y quince minutos después lavaba sus dientes, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció un despeinado chico, cuya sola presencia hizo acelerar la circulación de Kagome.

-Perdón.-se excusó él, esquivando la mirada de ella. Lucía incómodo.

-Ya salgo.-balbuceó la morena, soltando la pasta y el cepillo de dientes. Un síntoma claro del estado nervioso en el que se encontraba.

Rezó para que al pasar junto a él, no se escuchara el beat de su corazón que latía locamente. Para su fortuna, él no podría escucharla, pues el chico al ver que pasaría muy cerca de si, retrocedió varios pasos, como un cachorro desconfiado.

Contrariamente a lo que se suponía debía sentir, Kagome se desilusionó. No le gustaba nada lo que percibía.

-Oye Inuyasha.-comenzó ella, pero no terminó, pues enseguida se escuchó un portazo, Kagome parpadeó varias veces frente a la puerta del baño, sintiéndose bastante estúpida.

Pasado su estado de perplejidad, recordó que tenía que acudir a la arena, y así lo hizo, 5 minutos después ya iba en camino. Al parecer el rumor se había extendido rápidamente, pues como audiencia tenían a casi la mitad de los universitarios.

Inesperadamente un chico de su clase de boxeo, alguien con quien a penas y tenía contacto la atrajo hacia si.

-Higurashi, ¿por qué no me dijiste?-reprochó el chico de melena roja y grandes ojos verdes.

-Shippo ¿qué haces aquí?

-Los rumores corren rápido amigo, y me dije ¿Quién podrá ayudarte? ¡Pues claro! Yo. Aunque no debería pues no me pediste ayuda pero como yo soy un buen amigo y compañero, no importa, lo que importa es que des una buena pelea y yo fungiré como tu entrenador, espero que no te moleste pues es de buena manera, yo solo quiero ayudarte y eso debería bastar, porque..

-¡Basta!- cortó Kagome, sintiéndose un poco mareada por la rapidez bucal del pelirrojo.

-Perdón, ya sabes que cuando me emociono hablo de más.-sonrió apenado, mientras la morena pensó "¿_Cuándo hemos hablado tanto? ¿Cuándo me has dicho eso? ¿Desde cuando soy tu amiga?"_

Tratando de ignorar al pelirrojo, Kagome esperó 10 tortuosos minutos junto a él, y después comentó, insinuante, que como ya había tardado mucho, deberían terminar la pelea.

-¿Posponerla? Pero ¿para cuando? Tú dime cuando quieres y yo podría darles a conocer…

-NO. Posponerla no. Terminarla. Como Naraku no se presentó, la ganadora seré yo.-declaró ella con severidad. Shippo lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Y así se hizo, el chico pelirrojo se trepó a la tarima y con voz en cuello habló, anunciando que Kagome era la ganadora de la pelea, ya que su contrincante no se había presentado. Los abucheos de inconformidad por parte de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar.

La pelinegra no esperó más, salió de ahí como pudo y al hacerlo en el pasillo se topó con el chico de mirada hostil: Kouga. Quien iba acompañado de una pelirroja, muy conocida por Kagome.

-Hasta para eso tienen suerte los que no se bañan.-soltó el chico con tono cargado de arrogancia, mientras abrazaba protectora mente a la muchacha que iba a su lado, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Kagome.

Inuyasha sin duda recordaba, y recordaba muy bien, pues durante los días subsecuentes evadía frecuentemente a Kagome, quien por su parte hacia fallidos intentos de establecer comunicación con él, tal vez su fracaso consistía en que cada vez que trataba de hablar con él, era cuando se encontraban a solas. Y eso, después de lo ocurrido, no era una muy buena idea. Y Sango así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Y qué quieres?-repuso Kagome sarcásticamente.- ¿Qué exponga el tema en clase?

-No tonta. Pero si podrías hacérselo saber en alguna fiesta o reunión, donde haya gente de por medio pero que no los alcancen a escuchar.

-Sango, el amor está afectando tu cerebro.-declaró Kagome en tono dulce y soñador.-¡¡Después de lo que hice no querrá emborracharse conmigo! Mucho menos salir a ningún lado.-exclamó molesta la chica.

Los días seguían pasando y la pelinegra cansada y frustrada consigo misma, optó por separarse del grupo de amigos, y por un momento pensó que había retrocedido en el tiempo, específicamente a los tiempos de secundaria, donde carecía de amigos.

Sin embargo tal retroceso no duró mucho, pues Houjo comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, y ella comenzó a estimarle por ello. A mediados de otoño se celebraría la final de la copa estudiantil de fútbol.

El equipo veterano de Houjo jugaría ese último y decisivo partido contra el equipo de Inuyasha. Houjo quien por una lesión en la rodilla izquierda se abstendría de jugar, tenía que conformarse con solo ser un espectador más.

Así que pidió a la chica, ser su acompañante, cosa que ella no pudo refutar puesto que moría de curiosidad de ver jugar a Inuyasha.

-----------------------------

La tarde anterior al partido, Kagome arribó al departamento, donde últimamente solo pasaba el tiempo necesario para requerimientos personales, a recoger algunos libros que debía entregar a la biblioteca esa tarde.

Cuando llegó, no esperó encontrarse el siguiente cuadro:

Sango cocinando con la ayuda de Miroku, Kohaku poniendo la mesa, e Inuyasha preparando lo que serían unas bebidas.

-Hola Kag. Llegas justo a tiempo.-la recibió Miroku alegremente.

-¿A tiempo para qué?-cuestionó ella desconcertada.

-Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kohaku.-dijo Sango sonriente.

-¡¡Felicidades!-exclamó Kagome, yendo a dar un abrazo al joven.

-Gra-gracias.

-Y de paso celebraremos el triunfo anticipado del equipo de Inuyasha.-acotó Miroku, dando unas palmaditas al susodicho; que como siempre que Kagome hacía acto de presencia, se encontraba concentrado en sus quehaceres aunque estos fueran ver malos programas televisivos como Jackass, o simular leer libros o revistas, aunque estos estuvieran al revés.

-Po-por cierto, ¿irás co-con nosotros?-inquirió el hermano de Sango.

-Cierto Kag, tienes que avisarnos porque los boletos se pueden acabar, aunque no creo que aquí mis ojos tenga problema con ello ¿verdad?-dijo Miroku cuestionando al de ojos ambarinos.

-No es necesario.-declaró Kagome, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar siquiera.

-Iré con Houjo.-agregó ella. El sonido del cristal colisionándose contra el piso llamó la atención de los presentes hacia Inuyasha que había roto uno de los vasos que utilizaba.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó él.

-Deja, yo limpio.-se ofreció Sango, quien tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño.

-Siento no poder quedarme, pero te prometo un regalo.-le susurró Kagome al cumpleañero.

La morena aprovechando la distracción, se escurrió hasta su habitación, donde recogió los libros, y salió de ahí, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de que tocara el pomo, Miroku la atajó.

-¿No te quedas?

-Ehh…Hum…no, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a dejar estos libros.

-Umm…Y el viaje a la biblioteca también incluye a Houjo supongo ¿no?-dijo el hippie mordazmente.

-Pues si. Pero si lo que querías saber es sí iba a ir con él bastaba con que me hubieras preguntado.-soltó ella usando el mismo tono. ¿Pero quien creía que era? ¿Su padre? ¿Le importaba acaso lo que ella hiciera? No, claro que no, si le importase un poco no hubiera dejado que, durante todo este tiempo, ella se alejara de ellos sin preguntarle siquiera el porqué.

-Pues no me parece que dejes a tus amigos colgados.-repuso él. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, ella le siguió.

-¿Pero tu de que te quejas?-reprochó ella, ahora resultaba que siempre sí eran sus amigos.-Antes te molestaba que hablara seguido con Sango, y ahora que no lo hago tan seguido también te molesta. Francamente no te entiendo.

-No hablo de Sango idiota.-murmuró él.-Ya sé que ella sigue manteniendo contacto contigo, aunque tengo que admitir que ya no tanto, pero a lo que yo me refería es que ya no te unes a nuestro grupo, ese en el que estábamos tú, Kohaku, Inuyasha y yo. ¿Dime qué te hemos hecho?

-No seas idiota.-dijo Kagome molesta por el hecho de que quisieran colocarla como la verdugo. Cuando ella se sentía la victima.

-¿Por qué ese distanciamiento entonces?-cuestionó él levantado una ceja.

-No es algo que te incumba.-replicó ella con desdén.

Y antes de que a Miroku se le ocurriera preguntar algo más, la chica dio vuelta a sus talones y salió del pasillo, desechando el elevador, se internó en las escaleras que la conducirían a la planta baja. Necesitaba descargar el estrés acumulado. Por un momento sintió que había sido demasiado dura con Miroku, pero verdaderamente estaba enojada con ellos, porque no hicieron nada al ver que su amistad se desmembraba, la frustración que sintió cuando no podía explicarle las cosas a Inuyasha, se reflejó también en los lazos de amistad que sostenía con cada uno de ellos, más todavía porque no obtuvo su ayuda.

Pero tedremos que reconocer que ambas partes estaban equivocadas, y es que como suele suceder muchas veces, la comunicación era pieza clave para mantener la armonía, sin embargo nadie la toma en cuenta.

-Hey.-saludó Houjo, que esperaba a la morena en la parada de autobuses.

-Hey.-contestó ella sin ánimos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¡Pasa que ahora resulta que soy la que ignoro a mis amigos, cuando son ellos los que me ignoraron a mi!-explotó Kagome.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Miroku, que está como la gata Flora.

-¿Cómo la gata Flora? ¿Y como es eso?-preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad.

-Si se lo meten grita, si se lo sacan llora.-repuso Kagome sonriendo a pesar suyo.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué dices eso?-cuestionó él riendo también.

-Pues porque si le hablo a Sango le molesta, sino también.-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Houjo solo rió de buena manera ante esto. Contagiando a Kagome, haciendo que se olvidara de su mal humor, siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

La pelinegra volvió al departamento, cuando la noche ya había caído, llevaba consigo un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, con un elegante moño al frente, al entrar en el departamento fue directamente a la recamara del festejado para hacer entrega del dichoso regalo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Kohaku que yacía recostado en la cama………. con Rin encima, besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡¡Perdón!-exclamó ella. Algo que era realmente innecesario, puesto que ellos ni cuenta se habían dado de su presencia. Acto seguido cerró la puerta bruscamente, realmente avergonzada por su imprudencia. Dejó el paquete en el piso frente a la puerta y salió disparada a su habitación.

-------------------------------

Al día siguiente, todo era caos en el pequeño estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido. Las tribunas no estaban llenas a reventar, pero los gritos, porras, abucheos, y demás palabrotas utilizadas en esas áreas eran repetidos constantemente por una pequeña cantidad de aficionados.

Kagome y Houjo pasaron por entre la afición y tomaron asiento entre las primeras gradas, la chica vio en el lugar varias caras conocidas, entre ellas la de Kouga y su novia Ayame, Shippo que la saludaba a lo lejos de manera muy entusiasta, Oyuki que estaba acompañada por él, y por ultimo, a quien fuera la última persona a que pensaba ver ahí: Kaname, quien iba acompañada de un chico al cual Kagome no conocía.

Sango, Miroku, Rin y Kohaku (estos últimos tomados de la mano) estaban sentados unas butacas más adelante.

Cinco minutos después de la hora marcada para el comienzo del juego, los jugadores entraron a la cancha, hicieron los honores solemnes que siempre se hacen, y después de 10 minutos de palabras de aliento por parte del director de la escuela, el juego dio inicio.

Había que reconocer que los jugadores del equipo de Inuyasha jugaban muy bien, pero los veteranos del equipo de Houjo jugaban mejor. Y es que no por nada seguían manteniendo el campeonato estatal en sus manos, desde hacía ya varios años. Con todo y eso no pudieron impedir que el equipo contrario, llamados "The Dogs", anotaran 3 goles en el primer tiempo. Que comparados con los 5 goles anotados por los veteranos de los "Cowboys", durante el fin del primer tiempo e inicio del segundo, eran nada.

El en segundo tiempo, "The dogs" intentó varias veces acometer uno que otro gol, sin embargo no lo lograron pues las defensas y el portero hacían imposible el cometido.

Con una magnifica jugada, uno de los cowboys anotó el último y ansiado gol, que los hacía acreedores, una vez más, a la copa. El rugido de la tribuna aturdió a Kagome, quien emocionada por el buen partido que se había dado, se puso de pie junto con Houjo que gritaba de alegría, en medio de la euforia, los saltos, los gritos, el chico la abrazó y sujetando su cara con sus manos, presionó sus labios con los de ella. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y horrorizada. ¡¡Su amigo la estaba besando!

Para colmo de males, los orbes dorados pertenecientes a Inuyasha lo habían visto todo desde el campo, donde se tenía una clara visión de lo que acontecía en las primeras filas. Específicamente no solo lo vio él, sino toda la fanaticada de la tribuna. Kagome notó como los gritos menguaban, se despegó de Houjo, quien la miraba sonriente, como si lo que acabase de ocurrir fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella aún aturdida y avergonzada solo bajó la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

El chico cogió de la mano de Kagome y la guió por entre las filas, salieron de ahí y se encaminaron hacia la salida del estadio. Finalmente reaccionando, la chica formuló la única pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

**-¿Qué has hecho?-**interrogó ella, pero más que una pregunta sonaba como una exclamación.

-Te besé.-respondió. Se detuvo en la salida.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que no sé es porqué.-dijo ella en tono molesto.

-Me gustas Kag. Creí que estaba claro.

-Yo no…no pensé que… ¿eres gay?-la sola pregunta después de lo sucedido parecía estúpida.

-No exactamente.-replicó él, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué significa 'no exactamente'?-cuestionó ella, molesta.

-Soy bisexual.-declaró él.

La chica, como siempre que trataba de estos temas, no encontró argumentos qué rebatir. Lo único que hizo fue aclararle al ojiverde, con el tacto que siempre la caracterizaba, que lamentablemente ella no era gay, ni bisexual, ni zoofilica, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto, y tal y como se lo dijo a Houjo, esperaba que esa amistad que había surgido entre ellos, durante las últimas semanas, no se viera afectada por esa diferencia. Y como prueba de ello, decidió irse a festejar el triunfo y el pase directo a la liga estatal del equipo, junto a él. Ikiwa esta vez no fue la sede de la celebración. Todos los miembros de los "cowboys" fueron a festejarla en uno de los apartamentos de los chicos, al parecer era el del capitán del equipo.

Parecía que todos los conocidos del chico sabían algo de sus tendencias sexuales, porque nadie hizo broma o sacó el tema a relucir durante la fiesta. Kagome conoció a varios personajes, la fiesta tuvo todo lo que una celebración debería tener, chicos emborrachándose, gente bailando, otros más vomitando, parejas exageradamente acarameladas, etc.

A pesar de que lo estaba pasando bien, la chica decidió retirarse temprano, y efectivamente era temprano, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana. Ya que al día siguiente, tendría que hacer un trabajo extra para poder reunir el puntaje necesario para uno de los exámenes de esa semana.

Cuando hubo llegado a su departamento, lo encontró en penumbra. Su estómago hizo un ruidito leve, tenía hambre. Y es que no sabía porque en la fiesta había de todo menos comida. Algo sólido que pudiese digerir. Fue hacia la cocina y encendió la luz del luegar, abrió el refrigerador y sacó las tres cuartas partes de lo que en un principio fue una pizza. La calentó en el microondas y mientras esperaba a que el proceso terminara, tomó asiento. Justo cuando el horno anunció que la comida estaba lista, alguien hizo un ruido de hipo. Ella volteó para ver quién era, pero solo distinguió una figura que se movió entre las sombras de la pequeña sala.

-¿Miroku?-preguntó ella. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Estás molesto?-Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

-Sé que fui algo rudo. Disculpa. Pero creo que ese asunto en verdad no te incumbe. Cuando pueda arreglar el problema con Inuyasha, tal vez todo vuelva a la normalidad.-explicó ella en tono sincero.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a arreglar?-cuestionó la voz inconfundible de Inuyasha.

-¿Inuyasha?-la morena tragó fuerte.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-inquirió él acercándose hasta que la tenue luz de la cocina iluminara su rostro.

-No.-balbuceó ella.

-Supongo que te divertiste ¿no?-el ligero aliento que emanaba de su boca llegó hasta la nariz de la morena.

-¿Qué?-contestó ella, el tono que el chico utilizaba realmente estaba alterando sus nervios.

-Con tu novio.-sonrió arrogante.

-¿Houjo?

-No sé si tengas otros más, supongo que si, digo si andas besando gente por ahí ¿a cuantos borrachos besaste en la fiesta? ¿Cuidaste que no te viera Buyo?

-Houjo.-aclaró ella.- Y no es necesario que me trates así.-repuso ella fríamente.

-¿Así cómo?

-Mira, si hay algo que siento haber hecho es haberte besado. No sé porque lo hice pero me arrepiento tremendamente. Te ofrezco mis disculpas por ello. Pero no pienso dejar que me insultes.

-Ahora resulta que el indignado aquí eres tu ¿no?

-Ya basta.-dijo ella en tono cansino.

-Sí claro, para ti es muy fácil decir eso. Pero no para mi ¿sabes? Porque me siento realmente estúpido.-soltó él yendo hacia ella blandiendo el dedo índice.

-Fue efecto del alcohol, discúlpame, no sabía lo que hacía.-respondió la morena, bajando la mirada.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo también estoy borracho ahora y no estoy besándote.-reprochó él.

-Basta.-ordenó ella, encarando al chico.

-No. Porque no sé lo que me pasa, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Dime!-dijo él tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola fuertemente.

-¡¡Suéltame!-exclamó ella.

-No.-dijo él. Y enseguida posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Un beso violento. Lleno de furia y ¿pasión?

-¿Qué me has hecho?-volvió a preguntar él con tono abatido, una vez que deshizo el beso.

Kagome no encontraba palabras qué articular. Estaba pasmada, no creía todavía lo que había pasado. Una puerta azotándose la sacó de su ensueño. Inuyasha se había ido a encerrar a su cuarto, nuevamente se encontraba sola.

Esa noche durmió muy bien, no cabía en si de felicidad por lo que acababa de suceder, una pequeña chispa se encendió en su interior, y no paraba de recordar lo sucedido mientras una ligera sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios aún rojos.

A la mañana siguiente, toda sonrisa anterior se borró y notó como el espacio, que antes era del tamaño de una grieta, que la separaba de Inuyasha ahora se había convertido en un abismo total. La indiferencia y apatía del joven la hicieron sentirse humillada, usada y herida.

-----------------------------------------

Hola.

He estado teniendo problemas para subir los capis no sé porqué. Y alguien los ha estado subiendo a mi cuenta x mi, y a veces tardo en subirlos por ello, pues ese alguien a veces no lo encuentro conectado, o por X o Y causa no está disponible.

Espero ke el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y aprovecho para decirles que falta poco para el descenlace de la trama, no sé cuantos capis falten, tal vez dos o tres no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

Pero ya tengo pensado mi próximo fic XD será igualmente un kagome & inuyasha. Solo que esta vez será un poco dramático con algunos tintes de humor. Bueno sin más qué decirles, me despido! Byes!

Pd. Qué pasen una buenas vacaciones (para los que las tengan!)


	10. Chapter 10

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

_Capitulo 10_

**Cobardía **

Haber pensado que su estadía en la universidad sería maravillosa en todo sentido era algo de lo que Kagome ahora realmente se arrepentía, por primera vez deseó con todo su corazón no haber acudido ahí, no haberse hecho pasar por chico, y no haber conocido a Inuyasha. Lamentablemente el hubiera no existe, así que no quedaba mas remedio que soportarlo.

Los profesores parecían haber confabulado contra sus alumnos para encargar deberes todos y cada uno de los días de la semana, importándoles un comino si estaban en semana de exámenes o no. Aunado al hecho de que su relación personal con Inuyasha, había empeorado desde la última vez que hubieron tenido contacto, específicamente, desde aquella vez que, a pesar de haber pasado solo tres semanas a Kagome le parecía una noche tan lejana, en que él la había besado.

Realmente deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho, así tal vez, eso creía ella, no habría desatado el infierno en el cual vivía actualmente.

Según palabras de Sango, después de que Kagome le contara todo, y a juzgar por el comportamiento que el chico presentaba, la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que él estaba confundido.

-Eso me dijo, pero no sé porqué ¿será que descubrió que le gustan los hombres?-cuestionó la titubeante voz de la pelinegra.

-No. El único hombre que le gusta eres tú. Porque solamente a ti te ha celado como lo hizo. Houjo realmente te fue de ayuda.-dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de su soda.

-Pues francamente deseo que lo fuera. No soporto verlo así.-dijo la chica con voz apagada.

-Kagome, se siente confundido, quiere despejarse, el hecho de que tu seas un chico para él, le trae contradicciones, quiere demostrarse que es un macho, por eso hace lo que hace.-explicó Sango mirando alrededor de la cafetería.

-¿Espera a alguien?-preguntó Kagome.

-Houjo. Haremos una tarea en equipo.-entonces Kagome recordó algo.

-¿Sabias que él es…? Ya sabes.-inquirió la morena curiosa.

-Bisexual.-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.-Sí. Es muy abierto con el tema, pero se portó muy mal con Sayuri, una ex compañera, en una noche de copas le puso los cuernos con otro, ella estaba embrutecida de amor por él, el rumor se regó, ella lo supo y a sabiendas de que él era muy capaz de hacerlo, un día se fue de aquí. Puedo decirte que la acción la dejó devastada.

-Vaya, pobre chica.-compadeció la joven.- ¿Y él?

-Bueno, él trató de buscarla, nunca la encontró y si lo hizo no lo dijo. Él puede ser un buen tipo, pero es muy impredecible, un gran defecto, si me preguntas.-una mueca se dibujó en las comisuras de Sango.

-He notado a Miroku algo malhumorado últimamente.-comentó Kagome, cambiando la conversación.

-¡Ah no me hables de ese!-exclamó la castaña.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?

-Si. Fue algo sin mucha importancia, resulta que me encontró hablando con un ex novio y se enojó. ¿Puedes creerlo?-explotó Sango.

-Sí tu lo vieras en una situación similar ¿no estarías igual?-dijo Kagome tergiversando la situación.

-Claro que no….bueno eso creo, depende en qué situación lo encuentre.-repuso la castaña.

En ese momento un pelinegro de nombre Inuyasha atravesó la puerta principal de la cafetería, iba acompañado de una chica, como era su costumbre desde algún tiempo, para ser exactos todos y cada uno de los días desde aquella vez en que se topó a Kagome frente a frente.

Soportar no solo verlo durante el día con la chica en turno, sino también escucharlas gemir como locas por las noches, era un suplicio para ella.

Y es que como si de un enjambre de abejas a la miel se tratara, las chicas de la universidad acudían y cedían a Inuyasha. Sobretodo las chicas de grados superiores.

Él por su parte se mostraba impúdico ante este hecho, y cada vez que alguien le hacía mención a ello, se salía por la tangente.

Y es que al principio de la nueva faceta poligámica del chico, solo eran citas dos o tres veces a la semana, después durante varias veces no llegó a dormir, finalmente terminó por traerlas al departamento.

Kagome que había dado por pérdida la guerra antes de siquiera comenzar la batalla, solo se limitaba a protegerse con la única arma que poseía: el distanciamiento.

Solo que esta vez se alejó únicamente del causante de su malestar emocional.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Kag.-saludó Ayame, cuando ésta pasó por su lado.

-Hey.-respondió la aludida. Desde hacía una semana la pelirroja se había quitado la capa de indiferencia que usaba ante Kagome, a quien le pareció muy extraño el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-¿Vas a entrenar?- inquirió la joven desde el frente de uno de sus casilleros.

-Si.-dijo la morena apretando el paso, no quería enfadar a Kouga, era lo último que necesitaba.

Al llegar al gimnasio lo encontró ocupado por algunos chicos, entre los cuales visualizó al merolico de Shippo, pero no le importó, ella necesitaba deshacerse del estrés acumulado durante la semana, y golpear la pera o el costal, según el nivel de estrés del día, le era muy reconfortante.

Después de colocarse los guantes, y hacer algo de calentamiento rápido, se dispuso a golpear repetidas veces la pera. Con la adrenalina al tope, y recordando el encuentro de esa mañana en la cafetería con Inuyasha y su 'amiga', comenzó a golpear el costal, que por unos momentos en la mente de Kagome dejó de serlo para ser ocupado por el rostro del chico de orbes doradas.

"_¡Dios! Esto se siente bien, pero se sentiría mejor si fuera real_" pensó la joven arremetiendo aún más fuerte.

Cuando no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir, paró.

Caminó hacía los asientos y se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas y bajó la cabeza, así estuvo unos minutos más hasta que la presencia de alguien tomando asiento a un lado suyo, llamó su atención.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-cuestionó la chica a su interlocutora.

-Luces agotado.-dijo Ayame.

-¿Sabes que Kouga se molesta que hables conmigo?-preguntó Kagome haciéndole notar lo incómodo que le resultaba entablar un diálogo con ella.

-¿Y tu le tienes miedo?-preguntó ella burlona.

-No. Pero no me apetece pelear ahora.-respondió secamente la pelinegra.

-Tranquilo, él está en los vestidores, además no creo que arme un escándalo solo porque estamos hablando.

-Realmente no quiero averiguarlo.-dijo Kagome a la vez que se ponía de pie y cogiendo sus cosas, salió con rumbo a los baños públicos del lugar. No se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le había seguido, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Entró a la estancia bañada de azulejos, tiró su mochila al suelo y caminó hasta los lavabos, necesitaba refrescar su rostro, entonces la visualizó a través del reflejo del espejo de los vacíos sanitarios, ahí estaba ella con una mueca en su rostro, algo que parecía querer ser una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero que no lo era para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó Kagome sorprendida, girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente.

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

-Escucha Ayame, esto puede traerme problemas con tu novio, por favor sal de aquí.-diplomáticamente pidió Kagome.

-Nop.-negó la chica poniendo una mueca de fastidio en su boca.

-Ayame, por favor.

-Estás siendo muy amable Kag, cosa que te faltó esa vez que hablamos en el elevador ¿recuerdas?-dijo la pelirroja paseándose por el baño.

-Si, y en verdad te lo merecías.-respondió la morena con franqueza.

-Verás, para una chica como yo es demasiado ser tratada así, fuiste muy cruel.-dijo la chica mientras se recargaba en la puerta de uno de los cubículos del sanitario.

-¿Porqué no hablamos de esto en otro lado? Alguien puede venir y este es un baño de hombres y por si tu no te has dado cuenta eres una chica.-la pertinaz de la joven pelirroja la estaba sacando de quicio.

-Precisamente por eso Kag, es que estoy aquí.-decía la joven mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza y comenzaba a revolver su pelo, dejando caer algunas hebras pelirrojas, después de eso tiró de su blusa dejando su blanco hombro al descubierto.

-¿Qué haces?-interrogó Kagome no comprendiendo el porqué de sus acciones.

-Preparando mi apariencia.-replicó ella. Luego se miró en el espejo y dijo.-Creo que así está bien

-Ayame, ya vete por favor…. ¿Estás bien?-la chica estaba sollozando tan bien que por un momento Kagome pensó que en verdad lloraba, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica supo que estaba fingiendo.

-Tu preocupación me conmueve.-dijo Ayame.-Y ya me voy.-agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica caminó hasta la salida y cuando llegó a la puerta soltó un grito tremendo que hizo dar un respingo a Kagome, abrió la puerta y salió sollozando y gritando como una posesa.

Kagome parada en medio del baño, parpadeó varias veces, no entendía nada de lo que recién había ocurrido.

Después del escándalo armado por Ayame, la puerta del baño se abrió azotándose contra la pared, y Kouga apareció tras ella, sus mejillas estaban teñidas en un tono rojizo, sus ya de por si hostiles ojos tenían una mirada fiera, los puños apretados y durante ese instante Kagome se sintió diminuta ante él.

-¡Tú!-rugió Kouga abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pasa?-balbuceó ella sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba abruptamente, cuando Kouga apretó su cuello.

-Maldito pervertido hijo de…

-¡Kouga! Detente.-pidió un chico con voz titubeante.

-¡No! Este pedazo de mierda se quiso propasar con mi novia. ¿Verdad?-le cuestionó a Kagome cuyo color pálido natural estaba siendo sustituido por uno rojo.

-No.-soltó Kagome, comprendiendo el porqué del alboroto de Ayame. Notando que la urgencia de aspirar oxigeno era imperiosa, con todas sus fuerzas restantes dio un rodillazo a la entre pierna de su atacante.

Jadeó al sentirse liberada. Vio como el chico se tocaba el lugar dañado y entonces habló entrecortadamente.

-Yo no hice nada. Ella vino aquí, yo no la llamé.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamó una llorosa Ayame, que estaba parada junto a la puerta del baño.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-gritó Kouga enfurecido.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a mostrarle tus porquerías a MI NOVIA?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kagome perpleja.

-Veamos si eres tan descarado conmigo aquí, miserable.-escupió el chico.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-exclamó a la defensiva la chica, quien comenzaba a sentir el pánico extenderse en su ser.

-¡Quítate los pantalones!-ordenó Kouga con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡Estás loco!-dijo Kagome, tratando de salir del lugar, pero fue interceptada por uno de los brazos de Kouga que la hizo trastabillar.

-¡Anda! Muestra tus miserias ahora. Te voy a humillar perro.-dijo él agarrándola del antebrazo y lanzándola fuertemente hacia el piso. Kagome sintió un dolor agudo en el codo derecho, producto de la caída.

-¡No!-gritó Kagome cuando sintió que el energúmeno halaba sus pantalones deportivos hacia abajo, con el objeto de bajárselos. Intentó poner resistencia pero lo único que ganó fue un golpe en el estómago.

-No, por favor.-suplicó ella, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a bordear sus ojos castaños.

-Ahora imploras ¿no estúpido?-inquirió mordazmente el enfurecido Kouga.

Kagome sintió cómo de un jalón el pantalón quedó por sus rodillas dejando al descubierto sus delgadas piernas, intentó cubrirse pero con fuerza bruta Kouga la levantó asiéndola del pelo y la lanzó hacia la pared opuesta.

-Quítate los boxers.-ordenó con voz fría.

-Yo no hice nada.-replicó la chica sintiendo un repentino odio hacia Ayame.

-No me obligues a hacerlo por mi cuenta, estúpido.-amenazó Kouga.

-No lo voy a hacer.-repuso Kagome firme y mirándolo desafiante, lo que causó que Kouga se enfadara más y le propinara otro golpe que logró sacar el aire del cuerpo de la joven, dejándola doblada de dolor.

-No me dejas más remedio.-replicó Kouga. Y con una mueca de asco pintada en su rostro se deshizo bruscamente de la última prenda que cubría la verdadera identidad de Kagome. Después de haberlo hecho la lanzó hacia el centro del piso, con la clara intención de humillarla frente a su novia y al chico que había entrado con él, fuera del lugar se hallaba un corro de mirones, que fueron llamados por el escándalo de la pelirroja.

La sonrisa arrogante de Kouga se deshizo al ver lo que Kagome tanto intentaba cubrir, miró hacia su novia que estaba tan impactada como él mismo, entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella le había mentido deliberadamente.

Kagome sollozando en medio del piso de los sanitarios solo se hizo un ovillo para cubrirse, no sabía qué dolía más: la humillación sufrida o los golpes asestados.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso lograra borrar del tiempo y el espacio lo que había ocurrido. Escuchó varios pasos, no sabía sí iban o venían, después sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Vamos Kag, ponte de pie.-le dijo la calmada voz de Shippo.

Ella obedeció, se incorporó lentamente y subió sus pantalones junto a los boxers. Cuando estuvo de pie sintió aún más los calambres que le producían los golpes. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio rastro de Kouga ni de Ayame, se habían ido, solo estaba Shippo y uno que otro espectador mirando desde la puerta del baño, que al sentirse observados por ella también se fueron.

------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su departamento sintiéndose mal en todos los aspectos posibles.

El chico pelirrojo le había brindado su ayuda, y de paso le contó lo que había ocurrido cuando Ayame salió del baño echa un mar de lagrimas, dijo que la pelirroja gritaba que Kagome había querido abusar de ella, que le había mostrado sus partes íntimas, cosa que enfureció al novio.

Al ser el chico tan imprudente como era, no pudo reprimir la pregunta: ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por chico?

Cosa que Kagome se reprochaba internamente. Le dio la versión corta, y decidió ir a su departamento, tenía que poner su mente en claro, antes de tomar cualquier resolución.

-Ho-hola Kag.-saludó el hermano de Sango. Pero al verla con los ojos rojos, más desaliñada que de costumbre y con una mano sobando su estómago, el chico intuyó que algo iba mal.-¿Te pasó algo?

Kagome lo miró por unos instantes antes de contestar, se debatía en si de una buena vez decir todo o inventar una mentira más, cosa que sería completamente inútil pues al final, el rumor se expandiría como pólvora y él acabaría enterándose de la verdad.

-Comí algo que me cayó mal.-definitivamente le faltaba el valor.

-Tengo unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago.-repuso el joven, sin dejar de mirar con suspicacia a la pelinegra.

-No, gracias. Mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Se recostó en su suave cama, con todo tipo de emociones cruzando su pecho, un insoportable nudo se hizo en su garganta, de nuevo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, sumiéndola en un letargo, que fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, que Kagome había cerrado con seguro.

Se incorporó y miró la puerta dudando en abrirla o no. Finalmente la orden de viva voz de Sango le llegó tan fuerte y tan clara que no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

Nunca, dentro del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Sango la había visto tan molesta como ahora. Sus ojos alegres la mayoría del tiempo relampagueaban peligrosamente.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

-No.-su voz sonó ronca y apagada, de pronto Sango la abrazó fuertemente que Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, pues había tocado uno de los golpes.

-¡Estúpida!-reprochó la castaña, una vez que la hubo soltado.-¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes de que te hiciera esto?

-No habría escuchado Sango.

-Kag, ¡¡es que si lo llego a ver no sé lo que le haría!-exclamó indignada la joven.

-¿Tan pronto corrieron los chismes?-preguntó Kagome.

-Shippo se lo contó a Oyuki, y ella me llamó porque sabe que somos amigos, no podía creerlo. ¿Ahora qué harás? Se lo contarás todo a los chicos o piensas dejar que se enteren por otra fuente.-Kagome no supo qué responder, y Sango continuó.- Es tu oportunidad Kagome, ellos comprenderán, a pesar de todo son tus amigos.

-Son amigos de Kag, el chico.-repuso la morena.

-Es la misma persona, seas hombre o mujer ellos te quieren por lo que eres, no por una simple etiqueta genérica.-increpó Sango fervientemente.

-Está bien, pero no ahora. Mañana se los diré. Ahora solo quiero dormir.-respondió la morena.

-Hasta mañana entonces.-replicó Sango, dando un beso en la frente de su amiga.

-Sango.-llamó Kagome desde su lecho, antes de que la castaña cruzara el umbral de la puerta.-Gracias por todo.

La chica sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación.

La noche fue larga, Kagome no durmió, finalmente cuando el cielo aún era oscuro cogió su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que conocía y que ella sabía que podría ayudarla sin meterse en sus determinaciones. Después con cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido empacó sus cosas, trató de llevarse todo, tal y como cuando llegó, pero durante su estadía en el CUT, ella había adquirido algunas prendas de más, por lo que no todo cabía en su maleta o su mochila.

Así que se llevó lo más que pudo. Cuando estuvo lista se sentó a esperar a que la tenue luz del alba apareciera, fue entonces que se puso de pie y tomando sus cosas salió del apartamento, cuidando siempre de pasar inadvertida.

Habría escrito una nota despidiéndose. Sin embargo, la sensación de lo cobarde que les parecería a sus amigos ese hecho, la amilanó.

Y es que después de todo, si miraba las cosas objetivamente, con claridad y nitidez, era una perfecta cobarde.

Pues se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos, mucho menos a Inuyasha.

Bajó a la primera planta por las escaleras, el conserje acababa de abrir, y en ese momento estaba en la pequeña oficina del vestíbulo. Con cautela y sigilo salió de ahí y se encaminó por la desértica calle hasta la parada de autobuses, que desde el amanecer comenzaban a circular. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues minutos después apareció el primero que la llevó al CUT. Ahí, frente a la imperiosa edificación se encontraba estacionado un pequeño auto, su conductor fumaba un cigarrillo con aire distraído, ella llegó hasta él.

-Gracias por venir Hibiki.

-Todo sea por ayudar a una linda chica……y por unos cuantos dólares.-agregó con un guiño.-Vamos, luces cansada.

-Lo estoy.-repuso ella, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-----------------------------------------------

¿Me quieren matar no es cierto? XD lo comprendo.

Bueno, espero que este corto pero muy violento capitulo sea de su sádico agrado XD

No se preocupen, arreglaré este problema.

Pd. Sigo sin poder subir mis capis. (

Coolish muchas gracias x el ofrecimiento, pero no se vio tu mail…creo que el sistema no deja que los mails o paginas se vean. Solamente si haces espacios entre ellas…Como por ejemplo:

Triple w punto livejournal punto com diagonal users diagonal huastekita

Esa es mi página de live XD para los que gusten visitarla. ;)

¡Nos estamos viendo!


	11. Chapter 11

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO.**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

Capitulo 11.

**Decisiones. **

Supo que en la universidad la habían expulsado, los rumores habían corrido y la coordinadora se enteró, llevó el caso ante la dirección y el rector, quienes dictaminaron su expulsión. Lo único

que aminoraba el sentir de Kagome respecto a su expulsión, es que no había sido solo ella quien dejaba el CUT, sino también Kouga. Por el hecho de haber tratado así a un alumno y haber agredido verbalmente a su ex novia.

Antes de que la coordinadora llamara a su madre y la pusiera al tanto de lo sucedido, Kagome se le adelantó, después de soportar los regaños y el sermón que le diera, la chica le pidió que no fuera por ella, que necesitaba estar sola, su madre que no estaba de humor para soportar los berrinches de su hija la mandó por un tubo y le exigió su presencia en Tokio para el día siguiente a más tardar.

Kagome que no estaba dispuesta a irse solo porque su madre se lo ordenara, colgó su celular y lo apagó, se encaminó hasta el cajero automático de un banco y desfalcó su tarjeta de crédito, con el máximo de dinero que pudo tomar. Solo como prevención por si a su madre le daba por cancelarle la cuenta.

Sin embargo lo que realmente la mantenía ahí eran los moretones que manchaban su piel blanca y el daño sufrido en uno de los codos. Si su madre los hubiera visto, la regañada y el sermón que de por si fueron largos, hubieran gastado todo su saldo.

-Creo que debes ir con el médico.-propuso Hibiki, mientras meneaba su taza de café y miraba el brazo sostenido de un pañuelo al cuello de la joven.

-Estoy bien, es solo que mi codo se dislocó.-respondió Kagome, sobando la zona afectada que estaba hinchada y de un color morado oscuro.

-Insisto, tal vez necesite revisión.-dijo él, a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hibiki, sé perfectamente que estoy bien ¿si? Deja de decirme qué es lo que tengo o no que hacer.-repuso enfadada la chica.

Kagome tenía dos días viviendo en el apartamento de Hibiki, el amigo de Sango, quien por unos cuantos dólares había aceptado tenerla ahí y ser su 'espia' para saber lo que se cocía en la universidad. Más específicamente con sus amigos, de los cuales no quería perder la pista, puesto que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionarían ante su huida.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Sango llamó a todo el mundo que conocía a Kagome, y les interrogó con la ayuda de Miroku sobre su paradero, Kohaku y Rin había llamado a Losttel, el servicio para personas desaparecidas, mientras que Inuyasha se había mostrado impactado al saber la verdadera identidad de Kagome, más no había hecho nada por buscarla. Houjo por otro lado, había estado visitando hospitales, y por esa razón es que Kagome no quería ir a uno.

Esa segunda noche, el dolor del codo se intensificó tanto que le hizo pedir a Hibiki que la llevara al médico, este asustado de verla en tal estado de palidez, la llevó sin objetar nada.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, a la sala de urgencias, una enfermera les recibió y al ver el estado de Kagome agilizó los trámites y la pasó con el médico. Hibiki quedó fuera para proporcionar la información necesaria.

Esa noche, fue dura para la chica, los médicos la sedaron para que dejara de sentir ese terrible dolor, que le hacía desear no tener brazo.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos, cuyos parpados pesaban enormemente. Intentó moverse pero notó que su brazo estaba atado a una férula, sintió la calidez de una mano pequeña, poco a poco su vista borrosa se fue aclarando, miró alrededor y vio una sala blanca, a un lado había una cortina que dividía su espacio del de otro paciente. Tragó duro al ver la figura de Sango ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-inquirió la castaña suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le respondió ella sorprendida por su presencia.

-Me avisó Hibiki.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Se fue, sabes que no es alguien de muy buena reputación así que cuando le pidieron que se identificara se excusó y se largó de aquí, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de llamarme para que no estuvieras sola.-explicó la joven.

-Cobarde.-musitó Kagome.

-Tu no te quedas atrás.- le reprendió la castaña, para después agregar.- Los chicos están aquí.

-¿Los chicos¿Quiénes?-preguntó alarmada.

-Miroku, Houjo, Kohaku.-Kagome sintió una punzada de decepción al no escuchar el nombre del chico que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

-Inuyasha vendrá más tarde si eso es lo que te mortifica.-comentó Sango al ver la mirada baja de Kagome.

-¿Vendrá?-cuestionó Kagome que no pudo evitar sentir una ansiedad por verlo.

-Si, y no creas que te voy a dejar sola para que te vayas de aquí y nos dejes con el alma en un hilo, esta vez te toca enfrentarte a ellos, y no creas que vas a valerte de tu estado, que un codo fracturado no te salva esta vez niña.-añadió con una voz firme.

Kagome no replicó nada, solo volteó la cara pensando _"¡Nadie me entiende!"_

Tal y como Sango lo dijera, horas más tarde Miroku y Kohaku entraron, sin decir palabra se sentaron, uno en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, y el otro a los pies de la misma, Kagome en un fallido intento de escabullirse de sus responsabilidades morales, se hizo la dormida.

-Está dormida.-anunció la voz de Miroku.

-¿Cre-es que deba-mos despertarla?-cuestionó la voz inconfundible de Kohaku.

-No lo sé, luce muy pálida.-decía Miroku a la vez que asía las mejillas de Kagome y las halaba como tratando de probar su elasticidad.

-Sí.-corroboró Kohaku que a su vez levantaba los párpados de la chica para examinarla.

-Me pregunto cómo logró salir viva del ataque.-decía Miroku que ahora le picaba las costillas.

Kagome no pudiendo poner más resistencia dio un respingo e involuntariamente sonrió.

-¿Qué demonios creían que hacían?-les reprendió ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno te creíamos dormida.-dijo Miroku guiñando un ojo a Kohaku.

-¿Ya n-no duele?-inquirió el hermano de Sango, mirando el brazo de la joven.

-No mucho.

-Me dijo el do-doctor que te lo d-dislocas-te, hubieras utili-zado hielo p-para bajar la hinchazón, eso es b-bueno, también tendrías que haber a-acudido al médico pronto, pudo haber sido a-algo peor ¿sabes?

-Kohaku estás de visita no de consulta.-le recordó Miroku con voz cansina.

-Perdón.-se disculpó el joven.

-Bien niña ¿Cuál es tu defensa?-le espetó el hippie, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo, bueno… ¿me disculpan?-nunca había estado en un aprieto como ese, así que no se le ocurría decir otra cosa.

-¿Es todo?

-Pues que más puedo decir…los engañé, siento no haberles dicho la verdad, pero no podía. ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en mi lugar?-les cuestionó tratando de desviar la conversación.

-En primera, no quieras regresarnos el ataque. En segunda, pues viendo lo duro de la situación lo hubiera dicho, digo, sí es que confío en mis amigos.

-Confío en mis amigos.-afirmó ella.

-Pues n-no parece.-musitó Kohaku.

-¡Es verdad!-corroboró Kagome vehemente.-Es solo que…no sabía cómo lo tomarían ustedes, yo les mentí después de todo, tenía miedo de que me mandaran a volar.-terminó mientras veía su mano sana estrujar la sábana.

-Bueno, rechazarte no lo creo, tal vez estaría un poco decepcionado de tu falta de confianza, pero no me molesta que seas una chica. Así que puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras con Sango, ya no me molesta-comentó Miroku.

-A mi ta-tampoco.-acotó Kohaku, que de pronto se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le interrogó Kagome.

-E-es que recordé lo del incidente con Sango, la otra vez y todo lo que te dije. Discúlpame.

-Oh, ya lo había olvidado, pero está bien, no podías creer otra cosa.

El ambiente se relajó, el saber que Sango después de todo tenía la razón le aliviaba mucho, pero faltaba pasar el trago más amargo: Inuyasha.

Los chicos se marcharon luego de media hora de animada charla, y momentos después apareció Houjo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Realmente me dejaste sorprendido!-exclamó.-Pero a pesar de eso, me sigues gustando, tú género no cambia nada las cosas Kag.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues me mantengo en la misma postura, pero lo tendré en cuenta.-comentó Kagome en tono de broma.

Con él no fue un gran problema, pues su relación no era tan estrecha como con los demás, Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido y Houjo siempre encontraba algo para hacerla reír, cosa que ella agradecía bastante pues cada vez que volteaba a mirar el reloj y la puerta temiendo que por ahí apareciera su dolor de cabeza en cualquier momento la tenía nerviosa, pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y unos ojos dorados se asomaron por la puerta, ojos que hicieron cortar la respiración de Kagome.

-¿Interrumpo?-cuestionó la voz de Inuyasha con tono vacío.

-Hola Inuyasha.-saludó Houjo.-Bueno Kag, me encantó volver a verte, y recuerda que mi propuesta sigue en pie, primor.-agregó él dando un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas de la chica.

-¿Te vas?-le preguntó Kagome.

-Claro, supongo que tu amigo quiere hablar contigo a solas.

-Supones bien.-corroboró Inuyasha con tono cortante.

-¿Ves? Pero no te preocupes, volveré.-y con esa última promesa, el chico salió de ahí dejando a Kagome hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Cómo estas?-le preguntó el de orbes doradas posándose a un lado de la cama de Kagome con las manos en los bolsillos

-Bien, gracias.-le respondió esta esquivando su mirada.

-Me dijo Sango que te dislocaste el codo, pega duro ese Kouga ¿no?

-Si, supongo que crees que me lo merezco ¿no?-no pudo reprimirlo, prefería mil veces que la mirara con rabia a que la viera de esa manera tan indiferente.

-No. No era para tanto, aunque sí te mereces unos cuantos coscorrones por haber engañado a tus amigos, bueno a tus supuestos amigos.

-Son mis amigos. Y no fue premeditado, así pasó yo no planeé nada, lamento no haberles dicho la verdad.-se disculpó Kagome.

-¿Lo lamentas¡Pues yo lamento más el haberte conocido porque solo viniste a poner mi mundo de cabeza!-explotó él.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, finalmente vio como la ira y la frustración turbaban sus orbes.

-Pues lo mismo digo.-replicó ésta con voz fría. No iba a sentirse mal por haberlo empujado a acostarse con otras mujeres, después de todo lo había pasado muy bien.

-Siento mucho haber interrumpido tu momento con Houjo.-soltó él. La morena se preguntó _"¿A qué diablos viene eso?" _

-Lo estaban pasando muy bien ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero tenías que llegar tú a amargarme el día.-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-Pues si tanto te molesta me voy.

-¿Para qué? Huojo ya se fue.

-Si quieres lo llamo.-ofreció él con tono sarcástico.

-No te molestes.-dijo ella con fingida cortesía.

-Solo vine aquí porque Sango me lo pidió.-declaró rascándose la nuca.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Y Kagome respondió el ataque de la misma forma.

-Pues yo solo te acepté porque tenía que disculparme, y como ya lo he hecho será mejor que te vayas.

Él la miró largamente, sin mediar palabra.

Kagome sintió una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-No tuve otra opción, de verdad lo siento Inuyasha.-musitó ella mirando la sábana que la cubría.

-Yo también.-replicó. Y salió de ahí, dejando a la joven de lo más deprimida.

---------------------------

Kagome al salir del hospital, volvió al apartamento de Hibiki, quien se deshizo en disculpas por no haber permanecido a su lado, sin embargo Kagome de algún modo le agradecía el que hubiese llamado a Sango y compañía.

Los chicos la visitaban a menudo, excepto Inuyasha que solo los llevaba en su coche más no subía a verla, y si lo hacía era por incitación de Sango y Miroku.

Durante esa semana su madre llegó a Ikiwa y Kagome no tenía idea de cómo había dado con ella, en cuanto la vio con la férula la señora Higurashi se mostró consternada, pero también no paró de reprenderla. Finalmente la llevó consigo de regreso a Tokio, y Kagome no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de todos sus amigos, pero le dejó dicho a Hibiki que les dijera lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a Tokio su madre la llevó con el médico que la examinó y calmó a la señora, a la que Kagome había dicho que jugando basketball había sufrido una caída.

Durante el tiempo que pasó en Tokio llamaba todos los días a Sango, Kohaku y a Miroku, varias veces estuvo a punto de marcar el número telefónico de Inuyasha, más lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacerlo. Quería mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus vidas, y los extrañaba mucho.

Finalmente llegó el mes de diciembre y con él varias noticias del CUT. Según Sango se había organizado un baile para celebrar las navidades, o lo que es lo mismo, el comienzo de las vacaciones navideñas.

Y le propuso acudir con ellos, así tendrían tiempo de hablar y festejar todos juntos, pues les estaba permitido llevar pareja.

-¿Pareja¿Y yo con quien se supone que iré?-le cuestionó Kagome vía telefónica a su amiga.

-Bueno, primero que nada, tienes que saber que Houjo piensa invitarte.

-Bueno, entonces si voy.-dijo Kagome riendo.

-Inuyasha también irá. Y que yo sepa no tiene pareja.-dijo Sango como no queriendo la cosa.

-Oh.-Kagome por un momento dibujó en su mente la imagen de ella e Inuyasha bailando juntos en la pista. Felices.

-¿No dices nada?

-Lo siento por él.-replicó la morena.

Y tal como Sango había dicho, Houjo la invitó al baile, y ella voluntariamente a fuerza pidió permiso a su madre, que le restregó por todo lo ancho y largo de su rostro, que no iría en las fachas que siempre solía usar, ésta se propuso ir sencilla pero femenina, por primera vez en su vida estuvieron de acuerdo y por voluntad propia, Kagome salió de compras, había decidido tres cosas:

La primera sería que impactaría a Inuyasha, pues quería llamar su atención.

La segunda que le demostraría a Ayame cuan mujer podría llegar a ser.

La tercera era que, de una manera monetaria podría vengarse de su madre por haberla alejado de sus amigos, y por que al fin se había salido con la suya.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, entró y buscó y buscó y rebuscó dentro de ella, hasta que admitió que sin Sango no era nada. Simplemente eso de la moda no se le daba bien, así que la llamó y ésta la dirigió vía telefónica, dándole tips de vestuario, finalmente terminó por coger un vestido rojo de tirantes y escote en uve, cuando se lo probó quedó fascinada con el modelo, le sentaba bien, algo corto pues llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, pero no era demasiado vulgar.

Volvió a llamar a la castaña y con la cámara de su celular, se tomó una fotografía que enseguida mandó a su amiga para que le diera el visto bueno.

-¡Te queda bien!-exclamó la voz de Sango desde el otro lado.

-Yo también lo creo.-respondió Kagome tratando de reprimir el tono de emoción en su voz.

-Solo que como es algo corto, por favor intenta sentarte bien, no quiero que vayas a andar dando espectáculos.-advirtió la castaña.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Por cierto, hablando de cosas desagradables…

-¡Hey!-la interrumpió la morena ofendida.

-Perdón pero eso es desagradable.-respondió riendo.- En fin, lo que te iba a decir es que tu amado Inuyasha ya tiene pareja.

Kagome no contestó, en parte porque lo de 'amado' la había dejado algo fuera de jugada, y lo que había terminado por sacarla de la jugada era la noticia de que su futuro novio ya tenía con quien ir.

-¿Estás¿O ya te desmayaste?-se escuchó la voz de su interlocutora.

-Estoy bien.-mintió

-Solo te lo digo porque no quiero que te lleves sorpresas desagradables cuando llegues Kag.

-Esta bien.-de pronto su deseo por llamar la atención de Inuyasha se vio incrementada a un 200 por ciento.

-Entonces nos vemos este viernes.

-Claro, adiós.-se despidió.

Se dirigió indecisa hacia la estética, pero finalmente se armó de valor. Dejó que depilaran sus cejas, cosa que logró sacarle una que otra lágrima, dejó que le hicieran un corte que favoreciera su feminidad, y deshiciera el corte tosco de chico que tenía.

Pero se acobardó cuando le preguntaron sobre la depilación de piernas, y sin más se regresó a su casa diciéndose que bien podría comprar un rastrillo y realizar ella misma la tarea sin tener dolor alguno que soportar.

----------------------

Bueno, me van a matar lo sé XD

Es muy corto el capitulo, pero lo envío ya porque creo, no estoy segura, el próximo puede ser el último. Pero repito no lo sé, y bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y aún no me creo ke ya tenga 200 y cachito de reviews jojojo ¡es genial!

Lamento que el capi anterior haya salido así pero era una forma diferente de descubrir la verdad, por eso lo hice.

Y bueno les invito a ke lean el primer capitulo del otro fic XD se llama el vecino…

Y creo ke es todo. Byes.


	12. Chapter 12

**VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO**

-Diálogos.-

"Pensamientos"

Capitulo 12 FINAL.

Primera Parte.

**El armario abierto **

-Pero solo a ti se te ocurre comprar un vestido así en pleno invierno niña.-regañó la señora Higurashi al ver la prenda que su hija había comprado para asistir a la fiesta de navidad del CUT.

-Madre no sé quién puede llegar a entenderte. Primero me dices que me vista como una mujer, y cuando lo hago, siempre encuentras algo malo en mi.-dijo malhumorada Kagome, que estaba más que fastidiada por el hecho de que su plan de venganza económica contra su madre había fracasado.

-Yo no digo que esté mal, Kag, a lo que me refiero es que es muy rabón y te dará frío, lo escogiste muy primaveral.-comentó la señora mientras observaba con ojo critico el vestido rojo oscuro de tirantes y corte sencillo.

-Puedo usar una gabardina negra que vi en la tienda, digo solo para cubrirme un poco.- y era verdad, la gabardina era muy bonita, y muy cara también.

-Ahora estás pensando como mujer. Ya, ya, no he dicho nada.-tranquilizó la señora al ver que su hija iba a echarle en cara su último comentario.

-Me voy a dar un baño, y mañana tal vez vaya a la tienda por la gabardina.-dijo la pelinegra tratando de modular el tono emocionado de su voz, pues ya solo faltaban tres días para que se llevara a cabo la fiesta.

-Pues ya que andas en eso sería bueno que empezaras a comprar más ropa, y no esa clase de harapos que sueles usar ¿eh?.-sugirió la señora.

-¿Puedo usar la tarjeta de crédito como yo quiera?-preguntó maliciosa la pelinegra.

-Siempre que compres cosas bonitas y femeninas, niña.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero no prometo nada.-comentó ella como no queriendo la cosa.

-Si compras algo que no sea bonito, hago que lo regreses, estás advertida.

-Si, si.-dijo con desgana la morena a la vez que se encaminaba a la puerta de salida de la sala.

-Kagome.-llamó la señora Higurashi.-Hoy habló tu padre conmigo y…pues, quiere el divorcio.-comentó la progenitora de la pelinegra, cuyo semblante había cambiado drásticamente a uno muy serio.

-No te puedo decir que lo siento madre.-murmuró la joven lentamente, no estaba acostumbrada a charlar de temas delicados con su madre…ni con nadie.

-¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?-inquirió la señora alzando una delineada ceja.

-La verdad si. No tiene caso que sigas casada con alguien que no está a tu lado, y que te engaña en tus propias narices.-soltó Kagome con toda la ruda franqueza que la caracterizaba.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que te lo estás tomando mejor que yo, no es fácil, pero lo superaré.-se hizo un corto pero tenso silencio, que la madre interrumpió.-¿Quisieras ir a Osaka? Tengo que ir por cuestión de negocios, tal vez pesque un pez gordo para la empresa, me voy este sábado.

-No madre, no me apetece viajar.-Kagome estaba casi segura que lo que haría su madre en Osaka era pasar de la junta de negocios a un fin de semana de shopping, como hacía siempre que se encontraba deprimida. Y realmente no tenía ganas de compartir la depresión de su madre, pues sabía que pronto pasaría. Y cuando eso pasara volvería a ser la mujer emprendedora de siempre.

Esa noche durmió como un tronco, y al día siguiente despertó tan fresca como una lechuga, con el ánimo arriba, se incorporó, vistió con pantalones deportivos y chaqueta colores añil. Bajó a desayunar… sola, pues su madre ya se había marchado, después salió de su casa, atravesó el jardín, subió al taxi que la estaba esperando ya, y marchó con rumbo al centro de Tokio.

El tener un buen sentido de la orientación era algo que Kagome Higurashi agradecía, pues de ipso facto ubicó el local donde había visto la famosa gabardina, que era de color negro profundo, larga y sencilla, solo con dos bolsas a los costados y solapa. El grueso material de la tela, era bastante acogedor.

Y lo mejor de todo es que costaba el doble que el vestido que se había comprado, sonrió con malicia.

-Disculpe, podría darme la gabardina que está en el escaparate.-pidió la chica a la dependienta curvilínea que doblaba algunas prendas.

-Cuesta 200 dólares.-replicó la chica de ojos verdes, mirando con perspicacia a la pelinegra.

-Me la voy a llevar, ¿puede usted dármela? ¿O la tengo que coger yo?-cuestionó mordazmente Kagome, a quien le molestó la actitud de la dependienta, ¿quién se creía para juzgarla por su apariencia? Porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente ella creía que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar por la bendita prenda.

-¿Tiene suficiente dinero? Porque no damos crédito.-dijo la dependienta con desdén.

-Si estoy pidiendo la gabardina es porque tengo dinero para pagar por ella, ¿si?-le dijo la pelinegra sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo y blandiéndola frente a la mujer.

-Muy bien.-replicó la dependienta después de examinar a la chica de arriba abajo.

Kagome salió de ahí con cara de triunfo, pues la chica al ver que era verdad lo que decía se derramó en disculpas, y como ya estaba acostumbrada a esos incidentes, decidió que no le amargaría el día.

Al pasar por una zapatería, unas botas negras de tacón cuadrado y algo alto llamaron su atención, sobretodo las hebillas pequeñas que adornaban los costados de cada una de las botas. El largo alcanzaba a cubrirle por completo la pantorrilla, su mente imaginó de inmediato la imagen del vestido, gabardina y vestido rojo. Le gustó. Pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que no iba a filmar una película de acción donde ella sería la protagonista, sino que iría a una simple fiesta, por lo tanto desechó la idea de usar botas el próximo viernes, más su voluntad se mantuvo firme en apropiarse de ellas.

Después de comprarlas, miró más tiendas y se hizo de algunas prendas de vestir, la mayoría eran pantalones de mezclilla u otro material, en diferentes estilos: capri, pesquero, etc.

Siguió andando por las céntricas callejuelas, deteniéndose más del tiempo necesario, en las tiendas de aparatos electrónicos, o bien en tiendas de revistas, o en locales donde hacían tatuajes, perforaciones, etc.

Llegadas las 3 de la tarde, el estómago de Kagome comenzó a gruñir escandalosamente, pues el desayuno de las 11 de la mañana ya no le llenaba.

Vio una cafetería al final del mall, se introdujo en el lugar y pasó por entre las mesitas blancas que estaban llenas de personas, turistas que tomaban video de lo acontecido y de la gente que pasaba por ahí, otros tanto tomándose fotos. Parejas besándose apasionadamente, amigas cuchicheando animadamente, Kouga sentado en una mesa de la esquina, concentrado en arrugar la servilleta que yacía en sus manos.

-¿Qué hace aquí este imbécil?-se preguntó en voz alta Kagome.

Y como si él la hubiese escuchado, levantó la vista y la divisó enseguida. Arrugó el ceño varias veces, Kagome hizo caso omiso de su observancia y presencia, así que siguió avanzando hacia el mostrador de la cafetería, su alimentación era prioridad en ese momento.

-¿Disculpe, puede darme un bentto?-peticionó verbalmente la pelinegra, que de pronto sintió ganas de no quedarse a comer ahí.

-Si claro, enseguida.-le atendió amablemente el chico del mostrador.

Kagome maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que la imponente figura de Tsumi Kouga se posicionó a un costado suyo.

-Hola Kagome.-saludó crudamente el tipo, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla.

-Kouga.-contestó ella, mirándolo de reojo.- No diré que me alegra verte porque mentiría, y tampoco preguntaré cómo estás porque no me interesa. Así que preguntaré lo único que me intriga: ¿Qué quieres?-la pelinegra no supo si fue la forma de contestarle o el tono aburrido que utilizó, lo que le incomodó al chico. Pero si pudo percibir esto último, pues Kouga se tensó al momento.

-Escucha, estoy tratando de ser amable, no tienes porqué agredirme.-se defendió él, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Kagome, que por el contrario se rehusó a mirarlo.

-¿Tratando? Bueno, pues no trates ¿si? Cuando quieras ser amable hazlo, cuando no lo sientas, no lo hagas, además no te lo estoy pidiendo.-repuso ella, atreviéndose a encararlo.

-Aquí tiene su pedido.-interrumpió el dependiente de la cafetería, mostrando la caja transparente que contenía algunas bolas de arroz, y verduras varias.

-¿Cuánto será?-Kagome optó por ignorar a su ex compañero.

-No será nada.-declaró Kouga.-Yo pagaré por eso, no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Kagome se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su adversario, pero de inmediato quiso rebatir la oferta.

-No Kagome, tienes todo el derecho de no hablarme más, pero por lo menos deja que me porte bien contigo aunque sea solo esta vez, esto va por mi cuenta, porque me nace, porque quiero hacerlo ¿Ok? –su mirada se veía sincera, la pelinegra no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que aceptar, no sin antes hacer un mohín de fastidio.

-Bien.-dijo el chico.

-Adiós Kouga.-se despidió la chica.

Kagome aún no olvidaba los golpes asestados por aquél tipo, sabía que él trató de enmendar su falta, sin embargo ella aún no estaba preparada para aceptar semejante acto.

Tal vez con el tiempo olvidaría al tipo que causó esa gran humillación, sin embargo no le sería tan fácil, pues la paliza y humillación estaban enlazadas, e igualmente lo estaba él. Y Ayame.

-Esa maldita cabeza hueca.-se mordió un labio y tensó la mandíbula para no comenzar a soltar improperios en contra de la pelirroja.

----0----0-----0-----0----0---

El día había llegado, su estado de nerviosismo era tal que podría haberse llevado el premio a la torpe de torpes en un concurso de torpeza. Todo lo que pasaba por sus manos inevitablemente iba a estrellarse contra el piso.

-Houjo te espera Kag.-dijo la madre de la chica, desde el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Estás lista?

Kagome la miró dubitativa, con un labial en la mano y un peine en la otra, los ojos de la chica estaban haciendo una súplica muda.

-Ya veo que no.-le sonrió tiernamente.-Déjame ayudarte.

Kagome tragó duro.

-Por favor.-musito.

La señora Higurashi, tomó el labial y comenzó su labor de maquillar a su hija, después la peinó y fue lo suficientemente prudente para no hacer algún comentario sobre su pelo, tan corto, que pudiese arruinar el momento de paz, después de mucho tiempo, con su hija.

-Listo.-anunció la mujer, ofreciéndole el espejo a la chica.

-No, no me lo des, podría romperlo.-rechazó la morena, caminó hacia el espejo de su armario y contempló el reflejo de su rostro, la figura de su cuerpo.

Podría jurar que no era ella, a simple vista ese rostro pertenecía a otra chica, una chica linda, de ojos cubiertos por una espesa capa de pestañas e intensa mirada, labios carnosos, que resaltaban aún más por el color rojo que usó, el cual hacía un contraste hermoso con la blanca piel de ella. El peinado, le favorecía bastante, su madre había hecho milagros. Por primera vez en su vida, se gustó.

-¿Te gusta?-inquirió la pelinegra dubitativa.

-Me encanta.-declaró la señora, que sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mamá arruinarás el maquillaje.-dijo Kagome con voz ahogada, pero en el fondo sabía que esa muestra de cariño se sentía muy bien, tanto que un repentino nudo se hizo en su garganta. Y antes de que las lágrimas bordearan sus maquillados ojos dijo.-Arruinarás mi vestido.

-Tienes razón.-el pretexto había funcionado, se separó de la chica y la contemplo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oh mamá! ¿Porqué lloras?-le interrogó Kagome.

-Porque ya eres toda una mujer.-dijo ella en un suspiro.

-No es hora de ponerse sentimental mamá.-la pelinegra era lo que menos quería en ese momento, y al ver que la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado sensible, optó por salir de ahí.

-Ya es hora de irme, Houjo debe estar desesperado.-le dijo, a lo cual su madre asintió.

Bajó las escaleras y de espalda encontró a Houjo, enfundado en unos pantalones negros y saco del mismo color, al parecer él escuchó sus pisadas porque se volvió y dejó escapar un largo silbido.

-Estás preciosa.-le dijo con asombro.

-Gracias.-fue la corta respuesta, le bastó con verlo a la cara y saber que era verdad. Se sintió ruborizar, era la primera vez en su vida que le decían que se veía bien, bueno la segunda, pero le era muy difícil acostumbrarse a ello.

-¿Lista?

-Si, cuando quieras.-dijo ella a la vez que asía el bolso negro y se ponía la gabardina.

-Vamos entonces.

Salieron de la residencia Higurashi, caminaron por el jardín y subieron al auto azul eléctrico de Houjo, el aterciopelado y plateado cielo daba paso a la ligera oscuridad, que se cernía paulatinamente sobre la ciudad. Una que otra estrella, se notaba en el firmamento, brillante como una joya.

-Le dije a tu madre que te traería a las doce, cenicienta.-comentó en tono de broma el chico.

-Muy bien, solo espero que el auto no se convierta en calabaza. Ni tú en ratón.-dijo ella riendo.

-¡Hey no nos ofendas así!-exclamó él con fingida indignación.

El trayecto hacia Ikiwa le pareció más largo de lo normal, y al llegar a la que hasta hace unos meses fuera su universidad, la noche ya había caído completamente. Kagome no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, sus manos asían febrilmente el bolso de cuero negro.

Al estacionar el auto, frente a lo que, en sus días universitarios nunca visitó, era un salón exclusivo para eventos escolares, tales como las exposiciones de trabajos, o las conferencias para ciertas facultades, o bien para fiestas, como pasaba ahora.

Sintió las piernas flaquear, cuando éstas tocaron el pavimento, el corto tacón de las sandalias rojas le hicieron trastabillar, se detuvo con la portezuela.

Por un momento, deseó correr y no volver la mirada, sin embargo tranquilizó ese loco impulso, y repuso la cordura perdida.

-¿Vamos?-inquirió Houjo en tono galante, ofreciendo su brazo. Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a aceptar la invitación.

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta, Kagome trataba de tranquilizarse, recordándose que ese día, ella lucharía por alguien, y que no debía sorprenderle sí "ese alguien" se encontraba acompañado de alguna fémina.

Sin embargo, ni todo el trabajo de mentalización realizado pudo prepararla para la impresión que la causó la compañía de Inuyasha, que sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, vestido de manera casual pero igualmente elegante, charlaba con Ayame, y compañía.

-Allá están.-dijo Houjo, señalando la mesa redonda cercana a la de Inuyasha, donde estaban Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y su novia.

Kagome se reprendió a si misma, por no querer quitar la mirada del de ojos melados, pero era algo superior a ella.

-¿E-en verdad eres tu?-fue el inquisitivo saludo de Kohaku, que con la boca abierta miraba de arriba a bajo la figura de la pelinegra.

-¡Kag!-emocionada Sango se levantó del asiento y abrazó a la chica. La pelinegra intuyó que ese recibimiento, más que para un mero rito de afecto, fue para llamar la atención de los que se encontraban cerca. Y lo logró, porque al escuchar su nombre, Inuyasha viró la cabeza y Kagome pudo ver claramente la expresión de éste.

-¿Te está mirando?-interrogó Sango aún abrazándola.

Kagome no contestó, solo emitió un "Ajá"

-Bien.-musitó la castaña.

-¿Qué hace con ella?-cuestionó Kagome.

-No sabía que ella era su pareja, pero no hagas caso.-y con un ademán desenfadado, cortó el asunto.

Inuyasha no podía verla bien, sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba asombro, el cual fue creciendo, a medida que se le permitió observar la nueva apariencia de la morena, quien en esos momentos, debido a la calidez del lugar, se desprendía de la negra gabardina, dejando expuestos sus desnudos brazos y piernas.

-¡Kagome, no te había visto bien!-exclamó Miroku, sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Hey! Ella viene conmigo.-advirtió en tono de broma Houjo. La pelinegra tuvo la oportunidad de quedar sentada frente a Sango, quien tenía de fondo al objeto del deseo de la morena.

-Gracias muchachos, pero ya dejen eso a un lado, que me pongo roja.-fue la respuesta de la chica ante las adulaciones de sus compañeros.

-Además ella no es la única que viene bonita, ¿Qué hay de Ling y de mi?-comentó la castaña en tono indignado.

-Es verdad.-afirmó la morena.- esa puti-falda te queda muy bien Sango.

Sus compañeros rieron ante la broma, mientras Kagome lo hacía también y de paso, aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, miró furtivamente al de ojos color de miel, que desde su lugar, la observaba de igual forma.

La velada comenzó con la intervención del director Renkotsu, quien después de decir su discurso, pasó a retirarse. y dio inicio la cena, constituida por yakitoris, natto y Goya. El postre servido constaba de dos platillos, uno era una copa de helado y el otro, un tazón de durian en almíbar.

Después de la grata merienda, los ánimos subieron, y al centro, donde se encontraba la pista, varias parejas emprendieron un baile suave y armonioso, deslizaban sus pies como si pisaran algodón. La melodía que emitían las bocinas colocadas en lugares estratégicos del lugar, era una romántica, especial para las parejas.

Miroku no tardó en sacar a bailar a la suya, y Ling hizo lo propio con Kohaku, entonces sentados a la mesa, solos y a la penumbra del salón, quedaron Houjo y Kagome.

Que por su parte ya no divisaba claramente la figura de su amado.

-¿Segura que no bailas?-preguntó por segunda vez Houjo.

-De verdad Houjo, y si vuelves a preguntar, aunque sea por error, te daré un puñetazo.-amenazó con voz serena la morena.

-Veo que lo guapa no te quita lo bravo. Vuelvo enseguida.-dijo Houjo, dando unas palmadas en la espalda de la joven.

Kagome quedó a solas, en penumbra, escuchando la dulce melodía al piano, acompañada de la voz de una mujer. Escuchaba atenta la letra:

_Entre el suelo y el cielo hay algo, con tendencia a quedarse calvo de, tanto recordar. Y ese algo, que soy yo mismo, es una cuadro de bifrontismo, que solo da una faz, la cara vista es un anuncio designal. La cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte…Me cuesta tanto olvidarte. _

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es, mucha sensatez, y no sé si seré sensato, lo que se es que me cuesta un rato hacer, cosas sin querer, y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más, y no me cansé de jurarte, que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte…_

-¿No bailas?- Kagome alargó su mano y dio un pellizco a la pierna del que estaba junto a ella.

-Te lo advertí.-dijo con desgano la morena.

-Solo traté de conversar contigo.-se excusó la voz. La pelinegra se paralizó al momento.

-Inuyasha, disculpa, pensé que eras Houjo.

-Pobre de él que tiene que soportar tus rudos modales.-comentó una voz aguda, que hizo que Kagome sintiera, de pronto, la sangre hervir.

-Volviste pronto Ayame.-replicó Inuyasha.

-Te dije que solo tardaría un momento. Pero bueno, ahora si, lo prometido es deuda: me debes un baile.-y diciendo esto lo cogió por el brazo y lo haló.

No le bastó fastidiarle el momento, sino la noche completa. De repente la buena vibra que la llenara desapareció bajo la sombra de la ira y los celos.

Apretó los dientes y los puños lo más que pudo, hasta sentir como su mandíbula se tensaba intensamente y sus, de por si, cortas uñas, se clavaban en su carne.

-Regresé.-avisó alegremente Houjo.

-Llévame a casa.-pidió la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy agitada.- ¡y vaya que lo estaba! su respiración era entre cortada y fuerte.

Kagome no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó entre las mesas con rumbo a la salida del lugar.

Houjo desconcertado, la siguió muy de cerca, y la asió por un brazo.

-¿Kagome?

-Déjame.-peticionó ella, que ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-inquirió él, cada vez más confundido. Y al ver que no había respuesta por su parte, más que la de intentar soltarse de su agarre, la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a sí, con la intención de confortarla.

-Llévame a casa.-musitó llorosa, abandonado sus intentos de escapatoria.

-No, primero tendrás que tranquilizarte, anda vamos.-y diciendo esto la condujo por entre el lugar hasta llevarla cerca de los sanitarios, donde estaba relativamente más calmado el ambiente.

-¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-dijo ella enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-No debiste haber llorado, tu rimel se corrió.

-Me vale.-replicó enfadada.

-¡Anda! Ve al baño y arregla eso, te espero aquí.

Kagome obediente, como nunca en su vida, se adentró en el sanitario, ahí frente al enorme espejo, notó como su esfuerzo se había ido por la borda. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, las orejas más rojas que un tomate, y los ojos lagrimosos, se lo dijeron claramente.

Limpió perezosamente el rimel corrido, pero al ver que no quedaba bien, se lavó la cara completamente, sabía que ya no tenía arreglo, "_Ya no importa, me da igual, todo me da igual"_ pensó amargamente.

-----------

**Notas de la autora**: Mil disculpas por no actualizar pronto, pero eso fue gracias a una serie de eventos desafortunados que ocurrieron en mi vida, como lo fueron la perdida de todos mis archivos, gracias a que mi computadora se enfermó y el doctor la dio de alta hasta las dos semanas y media, luego estuvo la semana de parciales, seguida de otra semana de repaso de todo lo visto en el semestre, para terminar con la semana de exámenes finales, y si agregamos falta de inspiración, obtendremos la espera que se llevó a cabo, pero finalmente aquí está la primera parte del final.

La canción es de la autoría de Nacho Cano, de Mecano.

Ya estoy sobre la segunda parte, no tardaré mucho, pues ahora estoy de vacaciones, dos sabrosos meses, ¿la vida es bella no?...

Blanca: Soy mexicana, y bueno sé que no es tan humorístico pero como bien dije, esto será de humor o bien trataré de que lo sea. XD Si lo logré o no, eso lo deciden ustedes.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	13. Chapter 13

VIVIENDO COMO UN CHICO

-Diálogos.-

"_Pensamientos_"

**Capitulo 12**

**El armario abierto.**

**Segunda parte.**

Limpió perezosamente el rimel corrido, pero al ver que no quedaba bien, se lavó la cara completamente, sabía que ya no tenía arreglo, "_Ya no importa, me da igual, todo me da igual"_ pensó amargamente

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse, esperó unos momentos más antes de salir del baño, y cuando lo hizo, solo fue para encontrarse con las dos personas que menos quería ver en esos momentos, y Houjo.

-¿Lista?-le preguntó Houjo.

-Si, vamos.-respondió la chica ignorando a los demás presentes.

-¿Tan pronto?-inquirió Inuyasha, colocándose cerca de ella.

-Inuyasha, deja que se vaya, a lo mejor quiere pasar un rato a solas con Houjo.-sugirió la pelirroja, sonriendo con picardía.

-Voy a avisar a Sango y los demás.-declaró Houjo, queriendo cortar la repentina tensión en el ambiente.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Kagome no queriendo quedarse a solas con el de ojos melados y la lagartona que traía por acompañante.

-¿Kagome podemos hablar?-pidió él.

-No.-la pelinegra comenzó a caminar detrás de Houjo, pero su mano fue tomada por Ayame.

-¡Tú asqueroso bicho rojo suéltame!-demandó la morena en un arranque de furia.

-¡Cálmate!-pidió la asquerosa pelirroja, digo Ayame.

-¡Pues no me calmo!-dijo empujándola hacia la pared.

-Kagome por favor-rogó el chico, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

-¡Por favor nada! Tu.-decía mientras blandía un dedo frente a una asustada pelirroja.-pequeña zorra, debes sentirte satisfecha por haberme humillado como lo hiciste ¿verdad?-Ayame negó con la cabeza, demasiado temerosa para articular palabra.

-¿No dices nada¿No hay comentarios sarcásticos¿No?-la morena no pudo soportar más toda la ira contenida por tanto tiempo. Toda esta fuerza se concentró en su puño derecho, el cual alzó con increíble agilidad, que Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para impedir el ataque. Por un momento quedó abstraído, pero reaccionó cuando escuchó gritar a la pelirroja y vio que Kagome hacía amago de volver a otorgarle otro gran puñetazo.

-¡Basta!-ordenó el chico, asiendo a Kagome de los brazos, mientras que esta se retorcía con fuerza.

La pelirroja no desaprovechó el tiempo, y cuando se vio libre de la furia de Kagome, se escabulló del lugar dejando a éstos solos.

-¡Suéltame traidor!-exigía la morena a voz en cuello.

-Tranquila, vamos a hablar Kag.-pedía el chico mientras seguía sujetándola.

-Suéltame.-ordenó ella, esta vez sin moverse y con voz calmada pero fría.

Él lo hizo despacio, dudando, y temiendo que se desquitara con él.

-Vamos a hablar ¿si?

-Habla pues.-dijo ella volviéndole el rostro.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?

-Si.

-¿Te esta esperando Houjo?

-Si ¿Y?

-¿Tan pronto piensas acostarte con él?-Kagome pudo notar que la mandíbula del chico se tensaba.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Si me importa.-replicó éste asiendo su muñeca, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Me estas lastimando.-dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

-Tu también.-esa respuesta no fue la que ella esperaba, indudablemente. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pedir que se explayara porque en esos momentos la charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Sango, Miroku y Houjo. Inuyasha la soltó.

-¿Qué te vas?-le interrogó la castaña.

-Si, ya me tengo que ir.

-¿No me digas que tu madre te fijó hora?

-Si.

-¿Y desde cuando tan obediente?-le inquirió Miroku.

-¿Nos vamos ya Houjo?-pidió la pelinegra.

-Voy por tu gabardina, la dejaste en la mesa.

-Inuyasha ¿se te perdió algo por aquí?-mordazmente le preguntó Sango.

-Si, se me perdió una charla con la aquí presente¿verdad?-dijo éste mirando a Kagome.

-¿Qué no habías hablado ya?-le respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, que les parece si buscan un buen lugar para charlar.-propuso Sango.

-¿Cómo cual?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Como ese.-dijo Miroku, señalando un armario de limpieza, ubicado al fondo del pasillo.-Pero antes, Kag, creo que necesitarás esto.-le obsequió una pulsera de cuentas negras, con una placa de madera negra y una flor de tres pétalos grabada en ella.

-¿Y esto?-le preguntó desconcertada la pelinegra.

-Esto mi querida amiga, es la flor de peony que te ayudará en los menesteres del amor.-explicó solemnemente el hippie.

-Lo que mi alocado novio quiere decir, es que te ayudará a hablar y abrir tu corazón.-intervino Sango.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar.-declaró fríamente la pelinegra.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo si.-y diciendo esto, Inuyasha la tomó por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta llegar al armario, mientras Kagome trataba, inútilmente de soltarse.

-------

El lugar estaba oscuro, no era muy pequeño, eso la pelinegra lo pudo percibir, cuando intentó avanzar por la estancia. De pronto se hizo la luz, y vio la figura de Inuyasha cerca de la puerta, presionando el interruptor. Entonces miró alrededor y pudo corroborar que, efectivamente, el armario no era de uno metro por uno, sino de dos por dos metros, pues le cabía un estante que contenía bolsas de jabón en polvo y varias cajas de diferentes tamaños, cuyo contenido por el momento no le interesaba averiguar.

-Bueno ¿qué esperas para hablar?-le interrogó la chica con acritud.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas, que no estoy saliendo con Ayame, ni con nadie.

-¿Y qué te hace suponer que eso me tenía preocupada?

-Por la cara que pusiste cuando me viste con ella.-declaró él en tono despreocupado.

-No puse ninguna cara.-expresó renuente la chica.

-Entonces me lo imaginé.

-Si, por supuesto que fue tu estúpida imaginación. ¿Acaso crees que todas estamos locas por ti?-le reprochó.

-Puede que no todas, solo tu.

-¡Eres un egocéntrico!-le gritó ella.

-Y tu una celosa.-replicó el, manteniendo el mismo tono desenfadado que hacía que el genio de Kagome se elevara paulatinamente.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que tu me gustas?

-Veamos.-el chico carraspeó y continuó.- el hecho de que me hayas besado, cuando creías que estaba dormido, y tu lo suficientemente sobria para saber qué hacías, los celos que te provocaba la presencia de Kaname, y los celos que te dieron al verme con Ayame.

-¡No tuve celos de Ayame!

-¿No? Entonces explícame lo que pasó porque no veo otra excusa.-pidió el joven, sentándose en dos cajas apiladas que estaban a un costado de la puerta.

-¿Sabías que fue ella la culpable de la paliza que me dio Kouga¡Sí!

Desde entonces no la puedo ver ni en pintura, es una grandísima boba, el verla aquí contigo, me sacó de mis cabales, pensé que tú, menos que nadie, se acercaría a ella¡pero no! La invitaste al baile¡sabías que yo vendría y no te importó! Qué puede importarte a ti lo que me pase a mi ¿no? Si desde que sabes que soy una chica, no paras de echarme en cara que te engañé, cuando eso no es nada cierto porque no lo hice con ese propósito, simplemente pasó, fui victima de las circunstancias, nunca quise hacerte daño.-terminó agitada, blandiendo un dedo frente a un asombrado Inuyasha.

-Yo no la invité.-musitó el chico, luego suavemente la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia sí hasta que quedó sentada en sus rodillas, ella se dejó llevar, en esos momentos, su cerebro apenas asimilaba todo lo que había dicho.

Él al no ver respuesta de su parte, continuó.

-Ella fue quien me invitó a mí, no sé cómo fue que se enteró de que tú vendrías, y quería de algún modo compensarte el daño que te causó. No sé si sea correcto lo que hice, pero la vi como un instrumento perfecto para darte celos, y ella aceptó encantada, tenía planeado tratar de ponerte celosa y averiguar así, si sientes algo por mi.-Kagome estaba, en estado de aturdimiento, incapaz de articular palabra. Y cómo no estarlo si el chico que ella quería, sí quería, le estaba diciendo que sentía algo por ella.

-¿No piensas darme un puñetazo o una bofetada¿Al menos otro pellizco por lo que hice?-Kagome sonrió.

-¿Un beso?-le propuso.

-¡Un beso! Eso no me molestaría para nada, pero si me intriga ¿porqué?

-Porque ha sido la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido.-y diciendo esto último, lo tomó por el rostro y lo acercó, tanto que pudo sentir su aliento, sin embargo no tocó sus labios, sino que los desvió hasta su frente y ahí deposito el premio.

-Eso fue trampa.-dijo un frustrado Inuyasha.

-Eso fue un beso, yo te dije que te daría uno, más no dije dónde.-repuso ella juguetona.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Kagome?-la pregunta fue espontánea, tanto que Kagome casi se cae de su cómodo asiento, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no sería posible, pues Inuyasha la tenía rodeada por sus brazos. Y fue entonces cuando reparó en la intima y cercana posición que compartían.

Y lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Qu-quieres qu…

-Pareces Kohaku.-le dijo él riendo e interrumpiendo su atolondrada pregunta.

-¿Por qué?-le cuestionó ella, pero al ver que él solo ponía cara de no saber de qué hablaba continuó.- ¿Porqué quieres que sea tu novia?

-Porque me gustas, porque me pongo celoso cuando te veo con otro, porque tienes unas piernas muy lindas.-lo último la hizo enrojecer levemente.

-Dejando lo de las piernas a un lado¿Cómo puedo gustarte si no soy el tipo de chica en que tú te fijarías?

-¿Y cual es mi tipo según tu?

-Pues, bonitas, femeninas y con un busto que parece montaña.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-le cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

-Pues de ese tipo era Kaname, y las otras chicas con las que te veía salir.-declaró ella, con tono de reproche.

-Ves que sí tenías celos de Kaname y de las otras.-le recordó él, con tono de broma.

-Esta bien, lo reconozco.-dijo ella en tono resignado.- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-le preguntó de pronto.

-Hacer qué.

-Porqué te acostaste con todas ellas.

-No con todas.-aclaró.

-Contesta.-le exigió ella.

-Estaba confundido.-declaró el chico haciendo un mohín.

-Qué cómodo.

-Es verdad, el pensar que me gustaba un chico, me hacía dudar, pero lo curioso es que me gustaba solo uno: tú. Entonces decidí que ha como diera lugar, te iba a sacar de mi cabeza, pero todo fue inútil. Y aquí estoy.-la sinceridad con la que hablaba podía palparse.

-Aún no entiendo como puedo gustarte.-repuso ella, jugando nerviosamente con un mechón del pelo de él.

-Ni yo. Eres un marimacho, sin pechos y tan dura como un perla.-Kagome le dio un pellizco en la oreja.- ¡Ouch! No me dejaste terminar.

-Bien ganado te lo tienes por insultarme.-le dijo ella ofendida.

Inuyasha le sujetó las manos y las colocó de manera que ella no pudiese darle otro pellizco.

-Solo digo la verdad.-dijo el continuando con los insultos, y recalcando cada uno de ellos.- eres una marimacho, sin pechos, tan dura como una perla, e igualmente hermosa, y me gustas así, no me preguntes porqué porque incluso para mi, el amor es un misterio que por el momento no tengo ganas de descifrar, sino solo sentir.-en este punto del discurso, el chico la miraba tan intensamente que Kagome fue, una vez más, incapaz de articular palabra, pero eso no le impidió sonreír tontamente. El silenció reinó por unos instantes sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-Si.-musitó Kagome, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Si, qué?

-Si quiero.-Inuyasha no entendió en un principio, pero de pronto el rostro se le iluminó y comenzó a colocar besos en el rostro de Kagome.

-¿No se supone que debes de besarme en la boca?-le recriminó Kagome, mientras el seguía depositando besos en todo la cara de la joven.

-Ese será al final.-dijo él interrumpiendo su labor.

Kagome le abrazó fuertemente, fue entonces que él retrocedió un poco buscando sus labios. Esta vez, no hubo desviaciones, ni juegos. La ligera presión ejercida sobre sus labios fue aumentando, hasta que Kagome abrió la boca por instinto, y sin esperarlo ni motivarlo, la lengua, húmeda y caliente de Inuyasha le invadió, no solo la boca sino todos los sentidos. Estaban concentrados en aquél beso, Kagome se sentía flotar entre nubes de algodón.

Tan internados en aquél contacto se encontraban que ninguno de los dos se pudo percatar en qué momento fue que Sango abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla diciendo.-Todo arreglado, vamonos de aquí.

Fue hasta pasada una media hora, que los tortolos salieron de su improvisado nido, y se unieron a sus amigos, en los cuales no figuraba la señorita zanahoria, sin embargo ahí estaba, siendo auxiliada por el futuro médico y la novia de éste.

-Ya era hora.-dijo Sango con una amplia sonrisa, y enviando una mirada de soslayo a Ayame para luego guiñarle un ojo a Kagome en actitud claramente aprobatoria.

-Pensé que tal vez se habían quedado pegados.-comentó Houjo con picardía.

-Ven como si funcionó lo del talismán.-decía Miroku, mientras de la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba un papel.-Y aquí está la oración que se tiene que hacer para que todo vaya bien.

-¿Y como va?-preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Tú para qué quieres saber, si ya tienes quien te quiera, déjamelo a mí que estoy soltero.-reclamó Houjo.

-Bueno la oración es esta: Gate, gate, poro gate, poro son gate, budhi swaja.-recitó la plegaria con voz grave y calmada.

-¿Kagome?-finalmente Ayame había hablado. Kagome la miró, y sintió algo de remordimiento, que fue rápidamente olvidado cuando vinieron a su cabeza los recuerdos de aquél día.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le pidió la pelirroja.

Sin responder Kagome caminó hacia los sanitarios. Se detuvo y esperó a que la chica llegara.

-Te lo mereces.-dijo la morena de forma defensiva, cuando la pelirroja hubo llegado.

-¿Cómo?

-El golpe, te lo mereces.-repitió Kagome.

-Lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo.-replicó con acritud.

-Solo quería disculparme por todo el daño que te causé, aunque sé que no será suficiente, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentida.

Una vez más, Kagome no estaba preparada para olvidar aquello, y así se lo hizo saber a la pelirroja, que por su parte no buscaba ni el perdón ni la amistad de la morena, solo quería deshacerse del horrible peso que significaban los remordimientos.

Los cuales dirimieron gradualmente, como todo en esta vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-le cuestionó dulcemente Inuyasha a la pelinegra, cuando ya todos salían de la fiesta.

-No, me quiero quedar aquí.-le respondió esta asiéndole una mano fuertemente.

Señal que el chico tomó por rumbo equivocado.

-¿Si?

-¿Mi cuarto esta libre aun?

-Si. No han encontrado reemplazo.

-Bien.

Minutos más tarde arribaron frente a la edificación plenamente conocida por Kagome. Miroku les pidió que subieran primero, ya que él tenía que despedirse, como dios manda, de su novia.

A aquellos que se pregunten donde estaban Houjo, Kohaku y Ling, pues estos últimos tenían un buen rato desaparecidos, Houjo por otro lado se había ido directo a su departamento.

-Estoy muerta.-declaró Kagome, entrando a su viejo departamento.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-ofreció Inuyasha.

-No, quiero dormir.-dijo ella desplomándose en el sofá.

-¿Dormir? Pero si la noche es joven.-animó el chico, yendo hacia el sofá y recostándose junto a ella.

-Joven sería si fueran las 12 de la noche, son las cuatro de la mañana Inuyasha.

-No me importa.-dijo él mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

-Inuyasha.-murmuró ella al tiempo que un agradable cosquilleo se extendía por su columna vertebral.

-Vamos a mi cuarto.-propuso el chico.

-¿Eh?-esa cortísima pregunta y el brusco movimiento que hizo la morena, rompió el encanto del momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó un desconcertado Inuyasha.

Un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de Kagome, el cual se fue extendiendo gradualmente hasta cubrir todo su rostro.

-Me voy a mi cuarto.-anunció la joven, a la vez que se levantaba y corría hacia su habitación.

-¡Kag!-exclamó él, corriendo tras ella y alcanzando a meter un pie entre la puerta y el quicio, evitando así que ella no le cerrara la puerta, y ganándose un gran apahurrón.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Inuyasha, tratando de empujar la puerta.

-Tengo mucho sueño Inuyasha.-dijo ella en tono nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¡Mi pie Kag!-fue entonces que la morena reparó en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Perdón¿Estás bien? Ven siéntate.-le dijo mientras lo guiaba hasta su lecho.

-Me duele un poco, pero va a pasar.-le sonrió de manera confortante. Kagome no dijo más, bajó la mirada, la habitación estaba en penumbra, solo el tenue reflejo de la luz de la sala se colaba por la puerta, iluminando la mitad de la estancia.

-Kag, tu…eres… ¿virgen?-temía que esa fuera la pregunta que surgiera de su garganta. Ella respondió en forma susurrante, imperceptible.

-¿Cómo? No te escuché.-se acercó a ella que estaba acurrucada.

-Que si¡y no te burles!-le advirtió.

-Lo prometo.-dijo él, queriendo evitar, infructuosamente, la sonrisa que brotó de sus labios.

-No tienes porqué burlarte.-le reprochó ella.-No tiene nada de malo.

-Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo, de hecho, me alegra.-murmuró acercando su rostro.

-Inuyasha, yo todavía no quiero, perdón, pero no estoy lista.-se revolvió incómoda, mientras se alejaba de él.

Él la miró por unos instantes y después con una limpia sonrisa se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Te espero.-le dijo suavemente, permitiéndose llenar del perfume que emanaba la chica. Se retiró un poco y buscó esos labios carnosos, volvió a besarlos dulcemente, saboreándolos, degustando cada detalle.

Kagome deshizo poco a poco el beso, mientras lo hacía Inuyasha no paraba de mordisquear los labios de su amada, cuando dejó de hacerlo comenzó a rozar su nariz con la de ella, y de súbito una pregunta salió de su garganta.

-¿Quieres pasar las vacaciones conmigo?

-¡Si! Me encantaría.-fue la entusiasta respuesta de la chica.

-Bien, nos iremos a esquiar a Kyoto.

-Perfecto.

Y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso.

-Por cierto.-dijo Kagome, interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo look?

-Te vez preciosa.

-Me veía.-corrigió ella.-Porque ahora estoy hecha un desastre.

-Para mi estás preciosa, así, con maquillaje, como hombre, como mujer.-volvió a besarla, pero Kagome lo apartó un poco.

-¿Y sin tantos senos?

El pareció pensarse la respuesta y le respondió.

-Ya me encargaré yo de hacerlos crecer.-y la besó de nueva cuenta.

**_FIN _**

**__**

El telón se cierra, se escuchan los aplausos, los actores salen a despedirse, la gente de pie los ovaciona…xD

Gracias a todos por su enorme apoyo, a los que dejaron su comentario, a los que leyeron y no quisieron dejar comentarios, pero igualmente disfrutaron de esta historia, pequeña, pero sabrosa. XD

A los que por X o Y razón no pudieron dejarme su critica, a TODOS.

Muchas gracias por todo su soporte, son geniales.


End file.
